<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leonie und Lena  - Euer Hass ist unsere Liebe by Jeylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155942">Leonie und Lena  - Euer Hass ist unsere Liebe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee'>Jeylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Juli 2017 und eigentlich wollten sich Leonie und Lena voll und ganz auf die Europameisterschaft in den Niederlanden und den erneuten Titelgewinn konzentrieren. Doch das Angebot einer Spitzenmannschaft, Melanies 'Geheimnis' und ein ominöser Zeitungsartikel sorgen für mehr Ablenkung als ihnen lieb ist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonie Maier/Lena Lotzen, Lia Wälti/Tabea Kemme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/579772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als der Pfiff ertönte, war s für Leonie beinahe so als würde ihr Herz stehen bleiben. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten un ihrem Kopf umher und doch hatten sie alle den selben Sinn und Hintergrund: Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht Hier, nicht wegen ihr!</p>
<p>Die Situation erinnerte sie schmerzlichst an das Spiel gegen Frankreich bei der Weltmeisterschaft im vorletzten Jahr, als sie in der Verlängerung ein unabsichtliches Handspiel beging und ihren Gegnern einen Freistoß verschaffte der ihnen zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Oder das Spiel gegen China bei den Olympischen Spielen, welches noch schlimmer war. Dort hatten sie einen Elfmeter gegen sie bekommen. Zu ihrem Glück war China darin nicht allzu-gut und so traf der Ball nur den Pfosten, aber jetzt war nicht China ihr Gegner, sondern Schweden.</p>
<p>Jetzt stand sie wieder hier und schaute sich das Geschehen ungläubig an. Sie waren im Halbfinale, wie bei den Spielen gegen Frankreich und China. Nicht bei der Weltmeisterschaft oder den Olympischen Spielen, sondern bei der Europameisterschaft. Bei der sie ihren Titel verteidigen und zum neunten Mal Europameister werden sollten. </p>
<p>Es würde für viele das letzte Turnier werden. Es war nicht wie damals gegen Frankreich nur ein Freistoß, es war wieder ein Elfmeter. Ein Elfmeter den sie verursacht hatte, unabsichtlich, aber dennoch. Sie hatte Steffi und den anderen versprochen dass sie bereit war zu spielen, dass ihr die Situation nicht mehr ausmachen würde, und jetzt stand sie wieder hier und blickte einem Elfmeter ins Auge der ihnen zum Verhängnis werden konnte. </p>
<p>Der Pfiff dröhnte in ihren Ohren als sie dabei zu sah wie Nilla zum Elfmeterpunkt trat. Natürlich war Almuth noch da. Aber sie war noch nicht so lange ihre Stammtohüterin, sie musste fast noch nie einen Elfmeter halten. Und auch wenn es 50:50 stand man konnte es ihr nicht verübeln wenn sie den Ball nicht halten konnte. Sie hätte sie erst gar nicht in diese Situation bringen dürfen.</p>
<p>Auch wenn sie in Führung lagen, so konnte Schweden vielleicht den Ausgleich erzielen und am Ende gewinnen und sie wären draußen und das alles nur wegen ihr.</p>
<p>Leonie konnte den anderen nicht in die Augen sehen. Und noch weniger konnte sie zur Bank und damit zu Lena sehen. Sie wusste dass sie dort nicht die Wut oder Enttäuschung sehen würde die sie erwartete und verdiente. Viel mehr würde sie Mitgefühl oder Aufmunterung in Lenas Augen erkennen und damit konnte sie noch weniger umgehen. Deswegen starrte sie auf den Ball, jede Faser ihres Körpers spannte sich fast schmerzhaft an als Nilla Anlauf nahm und auf den Ball zulief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 Wochen vorher</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„So, wo sind denn jetzt unsere Plätze?“ Suchend sah sich Lena Lotzen um, als sie den engen Gangs des Flugzeuges entlanglief und die Worte leise vor sich her murmelte. Ihre Freundin Leonie Maier lief ihr wortlos hinterher. Um sie herum waren neben den vielen Passagieren die sie nicht kannten, auch ihre Mitspieler und Betreuer und der Trainerstab der Nationalmannschaft. </p>
<p>Es war Juli 2017 und die deutsche Frauenfußballnationalmannschaft befand sich auf dem Weg in die Niederlande zur diesjährigen Europameisterschaft der Frauen bei der sie erneut als Titelverteidiger antreten würden. </p>
<p>Zu Leonies großer Erleichterung hatte Lenas Comeback in der Rückrunde der Bundesliga am Anfang des Jahres gereicht, damit Steffi Jones sie in den Kader für die EM nominiert hatte. Es war für Lena schon schwer genug gewesen bei den Olympischen Spielen zu Hause bleiben zu müssen, Leonie war froh das sie das nicht nochmal durchstehen musste. </p>
<p>„Na endlich. Reihe Zehn, Sitze sechs und sieben, hier sind sie. Und ich sitz mal wieder nicht am Fenster, das ist echt unfair.“ meinte Lena gespielt böse. Leonie schreckte bei den Worten auf uns sah Lena mit großen Augen an. </p>
<p>„Wir können gerne tauschen.“ sagte sie schnell. „Ich saß schon oft am Fenster, du kanst auch mal wenn du bisher noch nicht warst.“</p>
<p>„Bist du dir sicher?“ Als Leonie als Antwort nur steif nickte, fing Lena an zu grinsen.</p>
<p>„Cool! Danke!“ reif sie und gab Leonie einen schnellen Kuss, bevor sie es sich auf ihrem neuen Sitzplatz bequem machte. </p>
<p>Leonie seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf als sie sich neben ihre Freundin fallen ließ. Sie saß zwar wirklich oft am Fenster, aber insofern sie es vermeiden konnte, tat sie es. </p>
<p>„Ich glaube wir starten gleich, hey weißt du...Leonie? Alles in Ordnung?“ Lena sah sie von der Seite besorgt an.</p>
<p>Leonie hatte ihre Augen indes starr nach vorne gerichtet und die Armlehnen so fest umklammert, das ihre Knöchel schon weiß wurden. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine ähnliche Farbe angenommen und ihre Atmung verschnellerte sich leicht. </p>
<p>„Hast du Flugangst?“ Verwirrt sah Lena zu wie Leonie fast unmerklich nickte. Sie waren jetzt seit fast vier Jahren zusammen, kannten sich noch länger, aber das war ihr neu. </p>
<p>„Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?“ sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, aber Leonie antwortete dennoch und sah sie an: „ Kannst du dich daran erinnern das wir in den letzten zwei Jahren bei einem Flug nebeneinander gesessen sind?“ </p>
<p>Lena öffnete ihren Mund, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder zu schließen ohne etwas zu sagen.</p>
<p>„Eben.“ Leonies Stimme zitterte leicht als sie sprach. „Entweder warst du nicht dabei oder wir saßen nicht nebeneinander und so oft sind wir auch noch nicht geflogen.“ </p>
<p>„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“ wollte Lena wissen. </p>
<p>„Es kam nie auf und solange hab ich es auch noch gar nicht.“</p>
<p>Lena wollte etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment fing das Flugzeug an sich zu bewegen. Leonies Griff um die Armlehnen verstärkte sich und sie schloss die Augen so fest sie konnte, während ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.</p>
<p>Als die Nase des Flugzeugs sich nach oben bewegte blieb ihr die Luft im Hals stecken. Sie spürte den Druck auf ihrer Brust und den Ohren. Die Geräusche der Triebwerke verstärkten ihre Panik zusätzlich und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können.</p>
<p>„Hey, ganz ruhig. Es ist okay, alles ist bald wieder gut.“ hörte sie Lenas ruhige Stimme neben sich. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Lena an, fokussierte alles auf sie, auf ihr Gesicht, ihre Stimme, ihren Geruch. Sie spürte wie Lena ihre Hand nahm und sie drückte sie fest. Leonie war sich sicher das es Lena weh tun musste, aber sie verzog keine Miene. </p>
<p>„Halte meine Hand?“ </p>
<p>Lena lächelte sie sanft an. „Immer...du bist doch schließlich mein Seeotter und ich deiner.“ </p>
<p>Trotz ihrer Angst musste Leonie leicht grinsen bei der Erinnerung. Es war nicht einmal ein Jahr her seit Lena sie gefragt hatte ob sie ihr Seeotter werden wollen würde. Das sie sich, wie die Tiere, gegenseitig hielten und Schutz füreinander bedeuteten. Schutz den sie gebrachen konnten bei den Ereignissen die danach geschahen. Der Unfall und ihre Entführung die folgte. Aber sie hatten es geschafft, zusammen. Sie hatten viel durchmachen müssen seit sie zusammen gekommen waren, aber jede Hürde hatte sie nur stärker gemacht. Es hatte sie nicht auseinander gerissen, sondern ihre Beziehung gefestigt. Leonie war froh darüber, Lena bedeutete ihr so viel, wenn nicht sogar alles in ihrem Leben. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es ohne sie wäre, sie war sich nicht mal sicher ob sie ohne sie leben konnte...oder wollte.</p>
<p>„Ich hasse fliegen!“ stöhnte Leonie. Lena strich ihr aufmunternd über den Arm. Nachdem das Flugzeug seine errechnete Höhe erreicht hatte, hatte sich Leonie wieder beruhigt. „Oder zumindest den Start und die Landung davon.“</p>
<p>„Warum überhaupt? Wir fliegen doch andauernd irgendwohin.“ fragte Lena sie. </p>
<p>„Keine Ahnung.“ gestand Leonie. „Seit wir vor zwei Jahren mal in leichte Turbulenzen geraten sind wird es immer schlimmer.“ </p>
<p>„Weiß Steffi davon? Oder Thomas?“</p>
<p>„Nein und Nein.“</p>
<p>„Meinst du nicht es wäre sinnvoll ihnen davon zu erzählen?“ </p>
<p>„Damit ich dann gar nicht mehr im Kader bin? Nein, danke.“ erwiderte Leonie sofort. </p>
<p>„Aber wenn du doch solche Probleme damit hast...“ Lena sah sie an. </p>
<p>„Ich hab an dem Fliegen an sich gar keine so großen Probleme...bisher, nur mit dem Start und der Landung.“ sagte Leonie erschöpft. Während dem Sprechen waren ihr ihre Augen ein paar Mal zugefallen, jedes Mal riss sie sie erschrocken wieder auf. </p>
<p>„Bist du müde?“ fragte Lena liebevoll.</p>
<p>„Mhm.“ Von Leonie war ein zustimmendes Gemurmel zu vernehmen. </p>
<p>„Dann ruh dich doch etwas aus. Ich weck dich falls was ist.“ schlug Lena vor. </p>
<p>Leonie sah sie an als hätte sie nicht mehr Tassen im Schrank. „Ich kann nicht“ Das ist jedes Mal so, ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich hab Angst das was passiert. Ich bekomm nur Alpträume.“</p>
<p>Leonie sah richtig verzweifelt aus. In Gedanken machte Lena sich eine Notiz Leonie zu fragen ob sie das auch schon mal bei Dr.Schiller angesprochen hatte bzw. es vielleicht mal sollte. </p>
<p>Dr.Schiller war ihrer beider Therapeutin, die sie nach ihrer Entführung im letzten jahr besuchten. Sie half ihnen beiden sehr mit den Geschehnissen umzugehen, es wühlte sie aber beide jedes Mal erneut wieder auf und „geheilt“ waren sie noch lange nicht. </p>
<p>Im Moment war es Lena aber wichtiger das Leonie die Ruhe bekam die sie jetzt brauchte. </p>
<p>„Und wenn ich aufpasse? Ich wecke dich sofort auf wenn was ist oder du einen Alptraum bekommst oder so.“ Weil Leonie noch immer zögerte, fuhr Lena fort: „Wir müssen jetzt nicht mehr angeschnallt sein und alles, wenn du willst kannst du deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß legen, du weißt du kannst mir vertrauen.“ </p>
<p>„Ich bin so müde.“ krächzte Leonie, ihre Stimme brach. Lena seufzte leicht, dann zog sie Leonies Kopf auf ihren Schoß.  </p>
<p>„Es ist okay.“ versicherte sie ihr. Leonie schloss ihre Augen und rollte sich halb auf Lenas Schoß zusammen. </p>
<p>„Schließ einfach deine Augen...du bist bei mir sicher. Versuch etwas zu schlafen mein Engel.“ Langsam fuhr Lena mit ihrer Hand durch Leonies blonde Haare. Diese entspannte sich dadurch und ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich. Lena richtete ihren Blick aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Wolke. Geistesabwesend strich sie weiter durch Leonies Haare und hörte auch nicht auf als diese schon längst eingeschlafen war. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nach ungefähr dreieinhalb Stunden Flug war die deutsche Frauenfußballnationalmannschaft in den Niederlanden angekommen. Und nach gefühlt einer genau so langen Wartezeit auf ihr Gepäck waren sie endlich auf dem Weg vom Flughafen zum Bus, der sie dann zu ihrem Hotel in Utrecht bringen würde. </p>
<p>„Ich hab echt keine Lust jetzt nochmal ewig mit dem Bus zu fahren.“ nörgelte Lena, während die ihren Koffer in den Laderaum des Busses hievte.</p>
<p>„Sieh's positiv, mit dem Bus stürzen wir zumindest nicht ins Meer ab.“ kommentierte Leonie trocken.</p>
<p>„Leo, wir sind in die Niederlande geflogen und nicht quer über den Atlantik, wir hätten höchstens in einen See stürzen können.“ wandte Lena ein, Leonie zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.</p>
<p>„Du kannst ja auch hier übernachten wenn du willst.“ kam es einmal von rechts. Als Lena sich in die Richtung drehte sah sie in die lachenden Gesichter von Sara und Melanie. </p>
<p>„Ob Steffi das gut findet ist die andere Frage.“</p>
<p>„Sehr witzig.“ murrte Lena. „Ich finde nur, wir sind heute schon lange genug gesessen, so wird mir nur mein Hintern wund.“</p>
<p>„Und deswegen darfst du heute bei mir sitzen.“ grinste ihr Tabea plötzlich ins Gesicht. „So bekommt dein wunder Hintern wenigstens gute Unterhaltung.“</p>
<p>Während Leonie eher belustigt darüber war, wusste Lena nicht ob sie Angst haben sollte oder nicht. Wenn Tabea schon so anfing, konnte es in der Regel nicht gutes bedeuten. Bevor sie ihre jedoch widersprochen konnte, hatte Tabea sie schon am Handgelenk gepackt und war dabei sie in den Bus zu ziehen. „Na komm, du kannst auch mal ein paar Stunden ohne Leonie auskommen.“</p>
<p>„Fraglich in deiner Gesellschaft.“ murmelte Lena.</p>
<p>„Jetzt mach dich mal locker.“ lachte Tabea. „Weißt du, ich kann auch mal ernst sein wenn ich will.“</p>
<p>„Du und ernst? Ist das dann das achte Weltwunder?“ grinste Lena.</p>
<p>„Na siehst du, ich bring dich zumindest zum lachen.“ meinte Tabea zufrieden. „Bleib locker, ich reiß dir doch nicht den Kopf ab, ich will nur mal wieder mit dir quatschen. Wir haben uns schon ganz schön lange nicht mehr gesehen oder haben geredet.“</p>
<p>Lena nickte leicht. „Stimmt auch wieder...“ Seufzend ließ sich Lena im Bus neben Tabea auf einen Platz fallen. Sie mochte Tabea ja auch, sie war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, mit ihrem speziellen Humor leider aber auch manchmal etwas anstrengend. </p>
<p>„Und wenn du immer noch nicht von deinem Engel wegkommen kannst, kann ich dich auch da beruhigen: Sie sitzt bei Sara, also alles in Ordnung...auch wenn es mich etwas wundert das diese nicht bei Melanie sitzt.“ sagte Tabea nachdenklich.</p>
<p>„Das ist gar nicht so merkwürdig wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst.“ merkte Lena an. Auf Tabeas fragenden Blick hin, fuhr sie fort: „Das Melly überhaupt dabei ist, verdanken wir streng genommen nur Saskia und Kim. Melly ist nach ihrer OP nach dem Unfall schließlich noch lange nicht wieder fit genug um wieder zu spielen, soweit ich weiß ist das auch immer noch nicht sicher, sie kann ja kaum richtig laufen, geschweige denn über längere Zeit rennen.“</p>
<p>„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, aber keiner den ich gefragt habe konnte mir sagen warum sie doch dabei ist und mit ihr oder Sara konnte ich noch nicht reden, aber als Maskottchen wird sie wohl kaum dabei sein...oder?“ Mit zusammengezogenen Augen sah sie Lena an, eine Antwort abwartend. </p>
<p>„Nein, aber so was in der Art trifft es eigentlich ganz gut.“ meinte Lena und lachte als Tabea sie verblüfft ansah. „Ich weiß es auch nur von Leonie, aber Saskia meinte wohl Melly und ihre fröhliche Art würden der Stimmung vom Team ganz gut tun, auch wenn sie nicht spielt und durch ihr und Kims eigene Rolle und Kontakte beim DFB dieses Jahr, haben sie Melly auch eine Art Praktikum verschafft, keine Ahnung wie aber ja und deswegen ist es eigentlich nur logisch das Melly auch bei ihnen und so sitzt und Sara mit wem anders, in dem Fall eben Leo.“</p>
<p>„Stimmt, da hast du Recht.“ nickte Tabea stirnrunzelnd. „Melly als eine Art Maskottchen, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet, auch wenn es irgendwie passt.“ </p>
<p>„Wohl wahr.“ grinste Lena. </p>
<p>„Jetzt aber mal Spaß beiseite.“ begann Tabea wieder. „Wie geht es dir?“</p>
<p>Lena überlegte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete: „Mittlerweile geht es wieder besser. Ich bin körperlich wieder richtig fit, was mich wirklich glücklich macht...“</p>
<p>„Und mental?“ wollte Tabea wissen.</p>
<p>„Es geht. Es gibt bessere und schlechtere Tage, hauptsächlich bessere zum Glück. Das hab ich Dr. Schiller zu verdanken.“ sagte Lena.</p>
<p>„Das freut mich für dich.“ Tabea lächelte sie an, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „...und wie ist es mit Leonie?“</p>
<p>„Ähnlich, aber sie hat öfters schlechtere Tage,“ fing Lena an. „Sobald sie irgendwas an damals erinnert, schaltete sie fast komplett ab und ist wieder in der Situation gefangen. Dank Dr. Schiller ist es schon besser geworden, das Kessi dabei ist hilft ihr glaube ich auch und das es Melanie wieder besser geht ist glaube ich auch gut für sie, aber es ist noch schwierig...zumindest gibt sie sich nicht mehr die Schuld an allem.“</p>
<p>„Das ist doch schon mal gut.“ meinte Tabea. „Und jetzt habe ihr die EM die euch ablenken wird und auf die ihr euch konzentrieren könnt.“</p>
<p>„Ja, und wie geht es dir, nach der Meniskus-Operation?“ fragend sah Lena Tabea an. Durch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich wusste sie wie hart es war sich wieder zurückzukämpfen. </p>
<p>„Es war schon schwer.“ gab Tabea zu. „Ich bin froh das Lia, die Mannschaft und meine Familie immer hinter mir standen und das Steffi mir vertraut das ich wieder richtig fit bin, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.“</p>
<p>„Richtig. Freust du dich denn schon auf die EM? Das ist deine erste, oder?“ Neugierig sah Lena sie an. Das erste Turnier einer Art war immer etwas besonderes, ganz gleich welche anderen man schon hinter sich hatte. Sie selbst dachte immer gerne an ihre eigene erste EM zurück. Vor allem weil Leonie und sie sich zu der Zeit auch erst richtig kennengelernt hatten, die U-Mannschaften gab es zwar auch, aber das war irgendwie etwas anderes. Das Leonie danach zu Bayern gewechselt war, tat dann den Rest.</p>
<p>„Mit der Nationalmannschaft genau, ja schon irgendwie.“ antwortete Tabea. „Zumindest ist es besser so als wie bei Sara oder Svenja, die letztes Mal zwar dabei waren, aber keinen großen Einsatz hatten.“</p>
<p>„Ich spüre ein 'Aber' kommen?“ hakte Lena nach.</p>
<p>Tabea seufzte. „Es ist nur komisch. Lia und ich haben bisher immer nur in einer Mannschaft zusammen gespielt, aber noch nie gegeneinander, davor hab ich etwas Angst.“ </p>
<p>„Das kann ich verstehen, aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht ob es soweit kommt. Und wenn doch kannst du immer noch Steffi oder so fragen ob du das eine Spiel aussetzten kannst oder so.“schlug Lena vor.</p>
<p>„Nein, das will ich ja gerade nicht, es wird halt merkwürdig, vor allem wenn ich auch wieder im Mittelfeld spiel, aber ich schaff das schon irgendwie...du kannst froh sein das du und Leonie das Problem nicht haben.“</p>
<p>„Darüber bin ich auch froh, aber wer weiß wie lange das noch anhält.“ seufzte Lena. „Klar, solange wir gut genug und nicht verletzt sind haben wir die Nationalmannschaft, aber irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem eine von uns den Verein verlässt.“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht früher als du denkst.“ murmelte Tabea leise vor sich hin. </p>
<p>„Was hast du gesagt?“</p>
<p>„Nichts, nichts.“ sagte Tabea sofort, Lena sah sie einen Moment noch misstrauisch an, dann fing sie an zu lachen. Tabea sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist denn jetzt los?“</p>
<p>„Schau uns an. Wir sind beide nicht verletzt, auf dem Weg zu EM und haben beide eine super heiße Freundin. Wir könnten kaum glücklicher sein und trotzdem faseln wir hier einen melancholischen Mist nach dem anderen.“</p>
<p>„Und mal wieder hast du Recht.“ stimmte Tabea lachen mit ein. </p>
<p>„Tja, das ist halt gottgegebenes Talent, kann eben nicht jeder haben.“ grinste Lena ihre Freundin herausfordernd an.</p>
<p>„Das ist Einbildung auch und davon scheinst du ja genug zu haben.“ grinste Tabea frech zurück. </p>
<p>„Lena! Tabea! Kommt ihr auch mal?“Als sich die Zwei der Stimme zuwandten sahen sie nicht nur, das Svenja sie gerufen hatte, sondern auch das sie die letzten beiden im Bus waren!</p>
<p>Sie hatten gar nicht mitbekommen dass sie schon an ihrem Hotel angekommen waren. </p>
<p>„Darüber sprechen wir nochmal.“ bestimmte Lena, während sie sich ihre Tasche um die Schulter hing.</p>
<p>„Nenn mir Zeit und Ort und ich werde da sein.“ grinste Tabea sie verschmitzt an, bevor sich beide auf den Weg zu den anderen machten. </p>
<p>„Na, was haben wir verpasst?“ fragte Lena als sie bei ihnen angekommen waren.</p>
<p>„Den restlichen Tagesablauf.“ antwortete Leonie. Als sie nicht weitersprach, meldete sich auch Tabea zu Wort: „Und? Was machen wir für den Rest des Tages?“</p>
<p>Während sie sprachen begannen bereits kleine Spielergrüppchen zu verschwinden. Ihre Trainer und Betreuer waren bereits weg.</p>
<p>„Das wüsstet ihr wenn ihr nicht noch Quatsch getrieben hättet.“ meinte Sara missbilligend.</p>
<p>„Quatsch? Wir haben uns nur unterhalten, wie ernste, erwachsene Frauen das nun mal tun.“ wehrte Tabea ab.</p>
<p>„Ach ja?“ Sara sah mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.“ „Das sah nämlich ganz anders aus.“</p>
<p>„Die Frage ist eher wer hier ernst und erwachsen sein soll.“ mischte sich Melanie in das Gespräch ein. „Gebt es zu, ihr habt die Ansprache doch mit Absicht verpasst.“</p>
<p>Tabea sah sie entsetzt an und legte sich die Hände auf die Brust. „Wie kannst du nur sowas von uns denken? Das würden wir doch niemals freiwillig...zugeben.“</p>
<p>Lena schnaubte auf, dann wandte sie sich an Leonie und zog einen Schmollmund. „Leo? Kannst du uns nicht sagen was wir machen? Bitte.“</p>
<p>Leonie seufzte kurz, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Als erstes sollen wir unsere Zimmer beziehen. Nachher treffen wir uns dann nochmal und nach dem Abendessen haben wir frei.“</p>
<p>„Prima. Und was ist Steffis Plan für ihr erstes, großes Turnier? Wählen wir die Zimmer selber oder mischt sie mit?“ fragte Lena interessiert nach.</p>
<p>„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, aber sie meinte wir wären verantwortungsbewusst um dieses Mal alleine ein Zimmer zu beziehen.“ antwortete Sara. „Wobei ich ziemlich sicher bin das sie nur die Anwesenden gemeint hat, was bedeutet das ihr Zwei einen Aufpasser braucht.“</p>
<p>Lena und Tabea streckten ihr beleidigt die Zunge raus.</p>
<p>„Für die die es alleine gar nicht aushalten, hat sie gemeint, können wir aber auch auf Zweierzimmer gehen.“ fügte Svenja noch hinzu.</p>
<p>„Und? Sollen wir trotzdem zusammen auf ein Zimmer oder lässt du mich schon wieder im Stich?“ wandte sich Lena erneut an Leonie. Die zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du es die mich im Stich gelassen hat als du mit Tabea durchgebrannt bist.“</p>
<p>„Das ist nicht meine Schuld, ich wurde von ihr entführt, dafür kann ich nichts.“ Sofort nachdem Lena die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie sie, dafür musste sie nur eine Sekunde in Leonies Gesicht schauen. Die anderen schienen es nicht bemerkt zu haben, wenn doch gingen sie zumindest nicht darauf ein.</p>
<p>„Genau, mach mich mal wieder dafür verantwortlich, gibs doch einfach zu: Du stehst auf mich.“ erwiderte Tabea.</p>
<p>Lena wusste dass das letzte was Leonie jetzt wollte übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit war, deswegen spielte sie mit. Sie würde mit ihr reden, aber dann wenn sie alleine waren, nicht jetzt.</p>
<p>„Wenn überhaupt stehst du doch auf mich.“</p>
<p>„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, in meinem Leben gibt es nur eine Frau.“ sagte Tabea. Im gleichen Moment stellte sich Svenja neben sie, legte einen Arm um Tabea und drückte ihre Gesichter aneinander. „Und das bin ich!“</p>
<p>„Weiß Lia von eurer Affäre?“ fragte Melanie belustigt.</p>
<p>„Und wenn schon, wahre Liebe kann nichts und niemand aufhalten.“ meinte Svenja dramatisch.</p>
<p>„Was das angeht, meine Liebe.“ wandte sich Tabea an Svenja. „Das mit uns kann nicht so weiter gehen, Lia ist und bleibt die Einzige für mich.“</p>
<p>„Was?!“ Svenja fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz. „Du machst Schluss? Wie kannst du mir das nur antun, du brichst mir das Herz!“</p>
<p>Tabea legte eine Hand auf Svenjas Schulter. „Wenn es dich tröstet, es waren mit die besten zwölf Sekunden in meinem Leben. Und wir können immer noch Freunde bleiben.“ </p>
<p>„Wirklich?“ Svenja sah sie mit großen Augen an. „So gute Freunde das sie sich auch ein Zimmer teilen?“</p>
<p>„Na klar.“ sagte Tabea, ein Lachen unterdrückend.</p>
<p>„Prima, na dann los!“ Svenja packte Tabea am Handgelenk und bevor irgendwer auch nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte, zog sie sie lachend fort. Die anderen Vier sahen ihnen sprachlos hinterher.</p>
<p>„Okay, was war denn das jetzt?“ fragte Leonie verwirrt, sie hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas gefangen.</p>
<p>„Da bin ich überfragt.“ gab Lena irritiert zurück, dann sah sie zu Melanie und Sara. „Und was ist mit euch?“</p>
<p>„Saskia hat gemeint das es egal ist ob ich auf ein Zimmer mit einem von euch gehe oder nicht, also...“ fragend sah Melanie Sara an.</p>
<p>„Das fragst du noch?“ lachte Sara, bevor auch sie und Melanie verschwanden und nur noch Leonie und Lena zurückblieben.</p>
<p>„Und du? Gibst du mir die Ehre deine Zimmerpartnerin zu sein oder nicht?“ wollte Lena von ihrer Freundin wissen.</p>
<p>„Ist das dein ernst? Kannst du dich daran erinnern was das letzte Mal passiert ist als wir uns dazu entschieden haben nicht zusammen auf ein Zimmer zu gehen?“</p>
<p>Lena schauderte. „Erinner mich nicht...wobei das Ende der Geschichte doch wunderschön war oder nicht?“</p>
<p>Leonie verdrehte die Augen. „Ist gut du Casanova, aber du wirst trotzdem mit mir klarkommen müssen.“</p>
<p>Lena grinste sie frech an. „Ach, so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht. Die Sicht ist ziemlich scharf wenn ich das so sagen darf und die Zeit werden wir uns auch irgendwie vertreiben können, ein paar Ideen hätte ich da auch schon...“</p>
<p>Leonie wurde rot, grinste aber. „Sind die denn auch Jugendfrei? Komm, wir müssen auspacken.“</p>
<p>"Nennt man das heute so?“ Lachend lief Lena Leonie hinterher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Es ist zwar nicht Amsterdam, aber du musst zugeben, schlecht aussehen tut es nicht.“ meinte Lena als sie wenige Minuten später in ihrem Zimmer standen und sich die Aussicht aus dem Fenster ansahen. Ihr Hotel lag direkt am Fluss und der Blick war an sich schon schön genug, aber Lena hatte vor ihrer Reise Bilder der Stadt im Internet angesehen und am Abend, wenn alle Lichter an waren, war es einfach nur wunderschön. </p>
<p>„Wenn wir die Tage vielleicht mal irgendwann frei haben, sollten wir zusammen was machen. Nur wir zwei alleine und wenn es nur ein Spaziergang am Fluss ist oder so. Ich bin zwar nicht unbedingt der Typ dafür, aber wenn dann Abends die Lichter an sind, ist das bestimmt romantisch.“</p>
<p>„Lass das bloß nicht die anderen hören, die werden dich sonst ewig damit aufziehen zu was für einem Romantiker du geworden bist.“ kommentierte Leonie frech, ehe sie sich genauer in ihrem Zimmer umsah. Während die Aussicht genial war, war das Zimmer recht einfach gehalten. </p>
<p>Die Wände waren in einem leichten gelbton gestrichen, in der Mitte standen zwei einzelne Betten die ein Nachttisch voneinander trennte. Auf der Seite jedes Bettes stand ein kleiner Schrank und an einer Wandseite stand ein Schreibtisch über dem ein kleiner Fenster angebracht war. Dazu gab es noch eine Tür die zu einem kleinen Badezimmer führte und eine zum Ballon. Alles nicht besonderes, aber für ihre Zwecke würde es reichen, sie waren ja aber auch nicht hier um Urlaub zu machen. </p>
<p>Leonies Blick blieb an einem Kalender hängen der an der Wand hing und das heutige Datum zeigte. </p>
<p>„Das Zimmer ist auch ganz in Ordnung.“ kommentierte Lena als auch sie sich umsah. „Aber gegen die Betten müssen wir unbedingt was machen, das geht ja so gar nicht.</p>
<p>„Mhm.“ murmelte Leonie, ihr Blick war noch immer auf den Kalender gerichtet. </p>
<p>„Leonie?“ Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie wie Lena sie leicht nervös ansah und richtete ihren Blick fragend an ihre Freundin.</p>
<p>„Hör mal, ich wollte es vor den andern nicht sagen...“ fing Lena an. „aber das mit vorher tut mir leid. Mit meinem dummen Kommentar bezüglich Tabea meine ich, das ist mir so rausgerutscht, ich hab es nicht so gemeint.“</p>
<p>„Ist schon okay.“ winkte Leonie ab. „Mit sowas muss ich eigentlich rechnen, ich kann nicht erwarten das uns, oder eher mich, jeder mit Samthandschuhen anpackt.“ antwortete sie, bevor ihre Augen wieder zu dem Kalenderblatt wanderten. </p>
<p>„Leo?“ fragte Lena. „Ist alles okay?“</p>
<p>„Mir geht’s gut, es ist nur...“ </p>
<p>„Es ist nur was?“ wollte Lena beunruhigt wissen.</p>
<p>„Heute ist der 12. Juli.“ Als Lena sie nur verwirrt ansah, fuhr sie fort: „In zehn Tagen ist es genau ein Jahr her seit alles angefangen hat, seit dem Spiel gegen Ghana, seitdem Noah...“</p>
<p>Lena schluckte kurz als auch ihr Blick zu dem Kalender wanderte. „Oh...stimmt, am 22. Juli ist es genau ein Jahr her...“</p>
<p>„Manchmal frage ich mich ob wir irgendwas anders hätten machen können. Irgendwas, was alles verändert hätte, vielleicht sogar seinen Tod verhin...“ Bevor Leonie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde sie von Lena scharf unterbrochen: „Das wissen wir aber nicht, außerdem hätten wir auch nichts ändern können, wir waren nicht dabei als es passiert ist, wir wussten nicht mal davon!“</p>
<p>„Ich weiß.“ seufzte Leonie. „Es macht mich nur traurig.“</p>
<p>„Und das ist auch in Ordnung.“ sagte Lena. „Mich macht es auch traurig, aber ich kann dir nur nochmal sagen, was Dr. Schiller uns auch immer sagt: Noah und seine Geschichte, sein Tod sind zu einem Teil unseres Lebens geworden den wir nicht ändern können. Wir werden es...ihn nie vergessen und sollen es auch gar nicht, weil es eben ein Teil von uns geworden ist, von unserer Vergangenheit, aber auch nicht mehr. Die Ereignisse dürfen nicht mehr unsere Gegenwart bestimmen, es sind nur noch Erinnerungen. Wir müssen begreifen das wir es nicht mehr ändern können.“</p>
<p>Leonie hatte Lena während der ganzen Zeit nur stumm und traurig angesehen. Als sie gegen Ende ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Blick zu Boden senkte, wurde es Lena schwer ums Herz. Das war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür das Leonie wieder dabei war ihre Mauern aufzubauen. </p>
<p>„Leo, komm mal her.“ Lena zog Leonie zu sich und umarmte sie fest. Für einen Moment standen sie beide nur so da und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. </p>
<p>„Es ist okay. Ich weiß Jahrestage und der ganze Kram sind schwierig, aber wir schaffen das schon, da bin ich mir sicher. Ablenkung mit der EM haben wir jetzt jedenfalls erst mal genug, meine Kleine.“ sagte Lena.</p>
<p>Als sie ihren alten Spitznamen hörte löste sich Leonie von Lena und sah sie schmunzelnd an. </p>
<p>„Dir ist aber schon klar das ich gar nicht mehr die Kleinste von uns bin, oder? Linda hat mich in der Rolle mittlerweile abgelöst.“</p>
<p>„Wie sie es geschafft hat das zu machen wird mir zwar immer ein Rätsel bleiben, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du wirst immer meine Kleine bleiben.“ grinste Lena. „Mein kleiner Zwergterrier.“</p>
<p>„Also manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht wer schlimmer ist, du oder Tabea.“ meinte Leonie lachend und Lena fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn Leonie schon Witze machen konnte, war alles wieder gut.</p>
<p>„Ich nehm das mal als Kompliment.“ gab Lena frech zurück. Leonie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und nahm Lenas Hand in ihre eigene. „Natürlich tust du das...komm, wir müssen zu den anderen.“</p>
<p>„Was steht jetzt eigentlich konkret auf dem Plan? Wo treffen wir uns überhaupt?“ wollte Lena wissen als die Zwei das Zimmer verließen.</p>
<p>„Das wüsstest du alles wenn du vorher aufgepasst hättest.“ wiederholte Leonie ihre Worte.</p>
<p>„Ach komm schon sags mir, ich mach dann heute Abend auch alles du willst.“ bettelte Lena.</p>
<p>„Das machst du doch schon sowieso.“ </p>
<p>Lena wurde rot, sie wusste das Leonie sie um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte, auch wenn sie es nie zugab. „Darum geht es jetzt gar nicht.“</p>
<p>„Okay, ich will ja mal nicht so sein.“ gab Leonie nach. „Wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, machen wir jetzt einen Spaziergang, dann finden die üblichen Medizin Checks statt und nach dem Abendessen haben wir eben frei und können eigentlich machen was wir wollen. Uns ausruhen, die Stadt erkunden, so was alles und wir treffen uns in der Lobby.“</p>
<p>„Also für diese hilfreiche Antwort muss ich mich doch auch entsprechend bedanken.“ meinte Lena und zog Leonie näher zu sich, diese sah sie schelmisch an.</p>
<p>„Ich dachte das wolltest du heute Abend machen?“</p>
<p>„Ich kann dir ja schon mal einen Vorgeschmack geben.“ grinste Lena.</p>
<p>„Ist das so?...Und was hattest du da im Sinn?“</p>
<p>Anstatt zu antworten zog Lena Leonie noch näher zu sich heran und schloss jede Lücke zwischen ihnen, so dass sich ihre Lippen in der Mitte trafen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch ihre Zungen ins Spiel kamen und Leonie kam nicht umhin leicht aufzustöhnen.</p>
<p>„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“</p>
<p>Erschrocken fuhr das Paar auseinander, entspanne sich aber sichtlich als sie bemerkten das der Ausruf von Raffaella Manieri kam, die mit ein paar ihrer italienischen Nationalkolleginnen auf sie zugelaufen kam. </p>
<p>„Leo, Lena, schön euch mal wieder zu sehen.“ begrüßte Raffaella ihre alten Mannschaftskolleginnen vom FC Bayern München und umarmte sie. </p>
<p>„Ebenso.“ meinte Lena und Leonie nickte.</p>
<p>„Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr Zwei zusammen seid.“ sagte Laura Giuliani überrascht. Durch ihren Verein beim SC Freiburg kannte sie die beiden aus Bundesligabegegnungen. </p>
<p>„Wir versuchen es auch nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke zu hängen.“ erklärte Lena.</p>
<p>„Dafür geht ihr aber ganz schön offen damit um, das gerade war schließlich nicht das erste Mal das euch jemand erwischt hat.“ neckte Raffaella sie. „Laura ist wahrscheinlich nur nach Sand gewechselt weil sie den Schock nicht verdaut hat.“</p>
<p>„Raffa!“ beschwerte sich Lena lachend wurde aber genauso rot im Gesicht wie Leonie. </p>
<p>Raffaella nickte. „Schon verstanden, von uns erfährt keiner was...das erledigt ihr schon selbst. Ich würde ja gerne noch weiter plaudern, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter.“ </p>
<p>Leonie nickte. „Wir auch.“</p>
<p>„Also dann, man sieht sich.“</p>
<p>Als Leonie und Lena ihren Weg zur Lobby fortsetzten, begegneten sie auch anderen Mannschaften aus dem Turnier. Als sie den Schwedinnen vorbei liefen, nickte ihnen Nilla Fischer von Wolfsburg lächelnd zu, während Elin Rubensson sie giftig ansah. Leonie und Lena sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher.</p>
<p>„Also wenn Blicke töten könnten.“ meinte Lena trocken. </p>
<p>„Welche Laus ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ wunderte sich Leonie. </p>
<p>Lena zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist sie nicht über die Niederlage bei Olympia hinweg, ist doch auch egal, komm, wir müssen zu den anderen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wenig später liefen sie bereits in kleinen Grüppchen in kurzem Abstand zueinander durch den Park. Lena war bei Sara, Svenja und Dzsenifer untergetaucht. Leonie hatte die Vermutung das sie dabei waren irgendwas auszuhecken und wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen worum es ging. Sie hatte stattdessen beschlossen die Chance zu nutzen um mit Melanie mal wieder zu reden. Sie war trotz ihrer anhaltenden Reha nach der Beinoperation auf den Spaziergang mitgekommen. Und da Melanie auch nicht von Saskia und Kim oder so eingespannt war, hatte Leonie beschlossen die Situation beim Schopfe zu greifen. </p>
<p>„Weißt du was das nervigste an so einer Verletzung ist? Das man den Heilungsprozess so gar nicht beschleunigen kann.“ meinte Melanie frustriert zu Leonie. Die Beiden liefen etwas abseits der anderen oder, in Melanies Fall, humpelten.</p>
<p>„Das kann ich verstehen.“ sagte Leonie mitfühlend. „Wie lange ist die OP jetzt wieder her?“</p>
<p>„Fast fünf Monate und langsam macht mich diese Warterei wahnsinnig! 'Kann ich wieder spielen, ja oder nein?' Grauenhaft! Saskia und Kim meinen das wäre auch ein Grund warum ich hier bin, dann wäre ich abgelenkt um allzu traurig oder frustriert zu sein.“</p>
<p>„Saskia hat mir übrigens von eurem Gespräch danach erzählt. Stimmt das was sie sagt?“ fragte Leonie auf einmal.</p>
<p>„Ja...aber erzähl es noch nicht weiter, ich will es den anderen selbst zum passenden Moment sagen.“ bat Melanie sie. </p>
<p>„Klar.“ nickte Leonie. „Heißt das außer mir weiß keiner davon?“</p>
<p>„Naja, Saskia halt, aber sonst keiner, nicht mal Sara.“ antwortete Melanie.</p>
<p>„Es wird sie wahnsinnig machen wenn sie mitbekommt das du ein 'Geheimnis' hast und es ihr noch nicht erzählst.“</p>
<p>„Eben.“ grinste Melanie.</p>
<p>Jetzt fing auch Leonie an zu lachen. „Ich glaube du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Lena und Tabea.“</p>
<p>Melanie sah sie nur unschuldig lächelnd an. „Da spricht die Richtige...weiß Steffi eigentlich auf was Steffi sich da einlässt, in dem sie euch Zwei zusammen auf ein Zimmer lässt?“</p>
<p>Leonie sah sie leicht empört an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Wir sind verantwortungsbewusst...wir können es zumindest sein...manchmal.“</p>
<p>Melanie lachte. „Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer für euch und die Mannschaft ist, wenn ihr beide auf dem gleichen Zimmer seid oder wenn ihr es nicht seid.“</p>
<p>Leonie grummelte. „Ich schon.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>ca. drei Jahre zuvor</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gut gelaunt lief Leonie über den Flur ihres Hotels auf dem Weg zu ihrer besten Freundin Lena. Die beiden wollten sich einen Film zusammen anschauen, laut Lena eine Art Wiedergutmachung, weil sie sich entschieden hatten nicht zusammen auf ein Zimmer zu gehen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Insgeheim war Leonie mehr oder weniger froh über diese Tatsache. Natürlich liebte sie ihre beste Freundin und sie verbrachten auf viel Zeit miteinander, aber genau das war auch das Problem. Leonies Gefühle gegenüber Lena hatten sich in den letzten Wochen, seit ihrem Wechsel zu Bayern, deutlich verändert und gingen mittlerweile weit über freundschaftliche Gefühle hinaus. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gesagt hatte sie ihr es natürlich nicht, sie wollte auf keinen Fall ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten und darum war sie auch froh das Lena mit Tabea und Josephine auf einem Zimmer war und sie mit Melanie und Sara. Es wäre das erste Mal gewesen, seit sich Leonie ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatte das sie sich so nah sein würden und Leonie war sich nicht sicher wie gut oder schlecht sie darauf reagieren würde Lena andauernd in ihrer nächsten Nähe zu haben. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zeit wollte sie aber natürlich trotzdem mit ihr verbringen, weswegen sie sich auf den Filmabend mit ihr freute. Lena hatte ihr versprochen das sie alleine sein würden, nur sie beide und ihre Gefühle würde sie schon irgendwie in den Griff bekommen. Sie musste sich schließlich nur wie immer verhalten, ganz normal eben. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Etwas nervös und mit wild klopfendem Herzen stand sie vor Lenas Zimmer, zu ihrer Verwunderung war die Tür nicht zu, sondern nur angelehnt, aber vermutlich waren Lenas Mitbewohnerinnen schon gegangen und hatten einfach nicht richtig zugemacht. Sie wollte gerade klopfen und das Zimmer betreten als sie aus selbigem Stimmen hörte:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Warum sagst du ihr nicht endlich was du für sie empfindest?“ Ganz klar Tabea. „Dann muss ich mir das auch nicht immer antun.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich kann eben nicht, okay?! Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören.“ Das war eindeutig Lenas Stimme! Leonies Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ach komm, eine normale Freundschaft ist das bei euch doch schon lange nicht mehr.“ mischte sich Luisa Wensing in das Gespräch ein. „Ihr Zwei benehmt euch doch eh schon wie ein Paar. Der einzige Unterschied ist, das ihr euch nicht küsst oder Sex habt.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das Beste eben.“ Leonie konnte Tabeas Grinsen bei den Worten schon beinahe hören.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Hey!“ stieß Lena gleichzeitig empört aus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Was?“ fragte Luisa. „Zu direkt? Okay, ohne den horizontalen Tango, das bow chicka wow wow...“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Hör auf, okay?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Lelo, ernsthaft, worauf wartest du noch?“ fragte Tabea. „Stell dir doch nur mal vor wie glücklich du wärst, wie glücklich ihr beide wärt wenn ihr endlich zusammen kommt?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Und was wenn sie nicht dasselbe empfindet?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Oh bitte!“ meinte Luisa spöttisch. „Das ist so wie wenn du ein Kind fragst ob es zum Zahnarzt willst, jeder Blinde sieht das sie verrückt nach dir ist. Wie gesagt, ihr seid doch praktisch schon in einer Beziehung.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Davon abgesehen hat sie noch die Geschichte mit ihrem Ex im Kopf und das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen kann ist, wenn ich jetzt mit meinen Gefühlen ankomme und sie komplett überfordere.“ protestierte Lena. „Und überhaupt, das Thema ist hiermit beendet. Leo kommt gleich und ich will nicht das sie das mitkriegt.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Sie wird es sowieso früher oder später erfahren, da bin ich mir sicher.“ meinte Tabea überzeugt. „Meinst du nicht es wäre besser ihr davon zu erzählen?“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nein! Ich will nicht das sie davon weiß und Schluss!“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leonie spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Ihr Herz wollte nicht glauben was sie da gerade mitangehört hatte, aber ihr Verstand wusste es. Lena war verliebt. Leonie war sich sicher das es sich bei Lenas Schwarm um Joesphine handeln musste. Einfach alles aus dem Gespräch deutete auf sie hin: Lena und sie waren sehr gut befreundet, umarmten sich ständig oder berührten sich sonst irgendwie, sie hatte sich vor kurzem von ihrem Freund getrennt und war noch nicht darüber hinweg und sie war im Moment auch nicht auf dem Zimmer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leonie war am Boden zerstört. Auch wenn sie nicht daran geglaubt hatte das Lena uns sie zusammen kommen würden, die Hoffnung war doch immer da gewesen, ein kleiner Funke ließ sie einfach nicht los – bis jetzt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Warum will Lena nicht das ich davon weiß, wir sind doch immer noch beste Freundinnen, oder?' dachte sie traurig. Bei einem Gedanken der ihr als mögliche Lösung durch den Kopf schoss, bekam sie Angst. 'Was wenn Lena von meinen Gefühlen weiß und das der Grund ist? Ich hab immer aufgepasst, aber vielleicht nicht gut genug...vielleicht will sie mich nicht verletzten, warum auch immer...oder...oder sie will nicht mehr meine Freundin sein, vielleicht ist sie deswegen nicht mit mir aufs Zimmer.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ein Gedanke nach dem anderen schoss Leonie durch den Kopf, einer schlimmer als der andere. Nur bei einer Sache war sie sich zu 100% sicher: Sie konnte jetzt nicht da rein gehen und so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, nicht bei dem was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie musste hier weg, Lena irgendeine Ausrede geben und verschwinden und zwar bevor sie zusammenbrach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trotz ihrer aufwühlenden Gefühle holte Leonie tief Luft und klopfte sachte gegen die Tür, ehe sie in das Zimmer trat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Leo!“ Als sie sie sah hellte sich Lenas Blick sofort auf und sie begann zu strahlen. „Ich hab schon gedacht das du unser 'Date' vergessen hast, keine Sorge, Tabea und Luisa wollten gerade gehen, nicht wahr?“ Mit Nachdruck sah sie die Beiden an, die sofort aufstanden. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Klar, wir sind sofort...“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Keine Eile, ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben.“ meinte Lena bedrückt und sah Lena an. „Tut mir Leid Lena, aber ich kann heute keinen Film mit dir schauen...“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lenas Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und sie sah ihre beste Freundin traurig an. „Warum? Ist alles in Ordnung?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur müde und mir geht es allgemein nicht so gut, tut mir leid...“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Hey, dafür musste du dich doch nicht entschuldigen.“ sagte Lena sanft. „Wir können auch ein andermal den Film schauen, wenns dir nicht gut geht ruhst du dich besser auf und gehst ins Bett. Soll ich Silvia Bescheid geben, brauchst du irgendwas, ich kann mitkommen, ich bin eine super Ärztin.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„In deinen Träumen vielleicht.“ murmelte Tabea leise. Lena sah sie empört an. „Das hab ich gehört!“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tabea grinste sie an. „Gut so, dann bleiben uns deine Heilkünste wenigstens erspart.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Tabea lass das.“ verteidigte Leonie Lena. „Und danke Lena, aber du musst nicht mitkommen, ich glaube das Beste ist es wenn ich jetzt einfach ein bisschen alleine bin und mich ausruhe.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wenn du meinst.“ sagte Lena unsicher. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leonie versuchte sie anzulächeln, bekam aber nur eine Grimasse zustande bevor sie das Zimmer unter Tränen verließ. Sie hörte noch wie die Drei ihr 'Gute Besserung' hinterher riefen, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr stark sein. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sie ignorierte Melanie und Sara als sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und bitterlich anfing zu weinen. Die Gefühle brachen wie eine Welle über sie herein.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sie bekam nur nebenbei mit wie Melanie und Sara sie erschrocken ansahen und fragten was passiert sei. Leonie spürte wie die Zwei sich zu ihr aufs Bett setzten, ihr über den Rücken strichen, versuchten sie zu trösten, aber Leonie war es egal. Sie konnte ihnen nicht antworten, nicht erzählen was los ist, zu groß war der Schmerz. Er presste ihr die Brust zu, stach in jedes Organ, sie spürte ihn überall. Die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam. So einen wahnsinnigen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben verspürt, ihr Herz fühlte sich so an als würde es in tausend Teile zerbrechen und der einzige Gedanke der ihr in den Kopf kam, war der Wunsch zu sterben, nicht mehr zu fühlen, während sie sich unter den besorgten Blicken von Melanie und Sara in den Schlaf weinte. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verschlafen und gähnend öffnete Leonie ihre Augen als das immer heller werdende Licht sie aufwachen ließ. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker neben ihr, zeigte ihr das es noch etwas zu früh war um schon aufzustehen, aber anstatt sich umzudrehen und nochmal weiterzuschlafen, kuschelte sich Leonie  fester in die warmen Arme von Lena. </p><p>Dies hatte am ersten Abend ihres Aufenthaltes ihre Worte wahr werden lassen und die Stellung der Betten geändert indem sie sie zusammen geschoben hatte. Leonies Meinung nach wäre das gar nicht nötig gewesen, da sie sowieso immer so eng beieinander schliefen das sie nur ein Bett brauchen würden. Jede Nacht würde Lena irgendwann ihre Arme um Leonie legen und sie selbst würde Lenas Oberkörper als Kissen benutzen. So war es auch diese Nacht wieder gewesen. </p><p>Leonie seufzte wohlwollend auf als sie ihren Kopf wieder auf Lenas Brust legte.</p><p>'So könnte jeder Tag anfangen.' dachte sie glücklich. '...und aufhören. Wenn es ein Paradies gibt, fühlt es sich genauso an.' </p><p>Wenn es nach Leonie gehen würde, würde dieser Augenblick nie enden uns sie müssten nie aufstehen. Dann könnte sie für immer hier, in Lenas warmen, starken Armen liegen bleiben und ihrem Herzschlag lauschen und dabei zusehen wie friedlich sie schlief.</p><p>Aber leider, wie jeden Morgen, gab es einen Moment der die Stille durchbrach und dieser dröhnte und vibrierte als „Fight Song“ aus Lenas Handy.</p><p>Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden bis Lena anfing zu stöhnen und im Halbschlaf und geschlossenen Augen nach ihrem Handy tastete um den Wecker auszuschalten.</p><p>Leonie konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 'Jeden Morgen dasselbe. Aber sie ist eben ein kleiner Morgenmuffel...mein kleiner Morgenmuffel.'</p><p>„Zeit zum aufstehen mein Schatz.“ sagte sie liebevoll zu Lena. Diese zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Ich will nicht.“</p><p>„Das ist aber schade.“ meinte Leonie. „Du kannst natürlich auch liegen bleiben wenn du willst, aber dann musst du darauf verzichten und das den ganzen, langen Tag lang.“ sagte Leonie, nahm Lena die Decke weg, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab Lena einen sanften Kuss. Lena stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, aber gerade als sie ihn intensivieren wollte zog sich Leonie schon wieder zurück. </p><p>Als Lena daraufhin endlich ihre Augen öffnete sah sie Leonie ins Gesicht, indem der Schalk deutlich zu sehen war. </p><p>„Du spielt mit unfairen Mitteln.“ beschwerte sie sich. </p><p>„Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.“ gab Leonie lachend zurück. „Siehs positiv, immerhin bist du jetzt wach.“</p><p>„Du kannst ganz schön nerven, so als optimistischer Morgenmensch.“</p><p>„Du liebst mich dafür, gibs doch einfach zu.“</p><p>„Kann sein, aber du schuldest mir noch einen anständigen Kuss.“</p><p>„Tu ich das?“ fragte Leonie verführerisch. „Na dann komm mal her...“</p><p> </p><p>„Weißt du, ich mag das Essen hier ja echt gerne, selbst das Frühstück ist total lecker, es gibt dabei nur ein Problem: Es ist so verdammt früh!“ meinte Lena wehleidig als sie und Leonie sich wenig später auf den Weg zum Essensbereich machten.</p><p>Leonie lachte. „Du weißt aber schon, das das der Sinn der Sache ist, oder? Es heißt schließlich FRÜHstück und immerhin ist das Frühstück die wichtigste...“</p><p>„Mahlzeit des Tages, schon klar.“ unterbrach Lena sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Kein Wunder das du Fitness und Health Management studierst, so versessen wie du auf Gesundheit bist.“</p><p>„Du brauchst dich gar nicht so beschweren. Außerdem hab ich ja jetzt einen effektiven Weg gefunden um dich wach zubekommen.“ Leonie sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen herausfordernd an. </p><p>„Das stimmt.“ murmelte Lena. „So könnte ich ruhig öfter aufstehen, auch wenn es viel zu früh aufgehört hat.“</p><p>Bei dem 'anständigen' Kuss den Lena kurz zuvor einforderte war es nicht geblieben, stattdessen wurde es zu einer heftigen Make-Out Session. Einzig die Zeit war Schuld das sie nicht immer noch auf ihren Zimmer waren. </p><p>Vielsagend sah Lena ihre Freundin nach ihrer Aussage an, diese lachte und boxte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. „Du bist doof...schau mal da sind Melly und Sara, scheinbar sind wir doch nicht die Letzten.“ </p><p>„Stimmt.“ Lena runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich glücklich sehen sie mir aber nicht gerade aus, sieht fast so aus als würden sie sich streiten...zumindest wenn ich mir Sara so anschaue.“</p><p>Und tatsächlich, am Ende des Ganges, an der Tür zum Essensbereich, standen ihre Freundinnen. Während Melanie aber nicht wütend sondern eher belustigt aussah, war Sara gar nicht gut drauf. Eher schien es so als wäre sie aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf Melanie, auch wenn Lena keine einfiel, vor allem weil die Zwei sonst immer ein Herz und eine Seele waren und sich kaum stritten. </p><p>„Schon möglich.“ meinte Leonie, woraufhin Lena sie irritiert ansah. „Und warum? Ich mein wir reden hier immerhin von Melanie und Sara, da streiten selbst wir uns häufiger.“</p><p>„Wann streiten wir uns denn mal?“</p><p>„Darum geht’s doch jetzt gar nicht. Also, aus welchem unerfindlichen Grund könnten die beiden schon streiten?“</p><p>Leonie sah sich die Zwei genauer an. „Also, wenn ich danach gehe wie 'sauer' Sara wirkt und wie Melanie darauf reagiert, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher das es um Melanies Geheimnis geht.“ </p><p>„Was denn für ein Geheimnis? Und warum glaubst du das?“ fragte Lena interessiert. </p><p>„Melanie hat mir davon erzählt als wir hier angekommen sind, bei diesem Spaziergang im Park.“ erklärte Leonie. „Und das sie nicht vorhat es jemanden zu erzählen, ist vermutlich der Grund für Saras Reaktion, sie ist es halt nicht gewöhnt das Melly ihr nicht alles sagt.“</p><p>„Melly hat ein Geheimnis das sie niemandem erzählen will?“</p><p>„Darum heißt es ja auch Geheimnis?“</p><p>„Aber nicht mal Sara? Die teilen doch sonst immer alles miteinander?“</p><p>Leonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mal ihr.“</p><p>Lena sah Leonie einen Augenblick prüfend an. „Aber du weißt was es ist, oder?“</p><p>Die Angesprochene nickte. „Ja.“</p><p>Als Lena sie daraufhin erwartungsvoll ansah, runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“</p><p>„Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Sag schon, worum geht’s?“</p><p>„Auf keinen Fall.“ weigerte sich Leonie. „Ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen.“</p><p>Lena sah sie mit einem Schmollmund an. „Nicht mal mir? Ich behalt es auch für mich.“</p><p>Leonie schnaubte belustigt auf. „Gerade nicht dir! Du kannst kein Geheimnis für dich behalten!“</p><p>„Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“ protestierte Lena, unter Lenas strengem Blick knickte sie ein. „Na gut, es stimmt ja...es ist trotzdem nicht fair.“</p><p>„Das ist nicht wahr.“ wehrte sich Leonie. „Außerdem...“</p><p>„Außerdem was?“ Lena sah sie misstrauisch an, während sich auf Leonies Gesicht ein breites Grinsen bildete. </p><p>„Außerdem ist es viel lustiger dir dabei zuzusehen wie du dabei durchdrehst es nicht zu wissen.“</p><p>„Leo!“ jammerte Lena, aber die lachte nur und ging weiter in Richtung Melanie und Sara. </p><p>„Ich sag es dir nicht, egal wie oft du noch fragst.“ hörte sie schon von weitem. </p><p>„Na, alles klar soweit?“</p><p>„Alles prima.“ grinste Melanie, während Sara nur etwas unverständliches grummelte. Gleichzeitig kam auch Lena bei ihnen an, aber anstatt zu bleiben nahm sie Sara an der Hand und zog sie mit den Worten „Komm mit, wir haben was zu besprechen!“ in den Essensbereich.</p><p>„Was war denn das jetzt?“ fragte Melanie verwundert.</p><p>„Das meine Liebe, war Lena wie sie es gar nicht ertragen kann nicht zu wissen was los ist. Vermutlich denkt sie sich jetzt mit Sara einen Plan aus um dein Geheimnis herauszufinden.“</p><p>Melanie lachte. „Ach ja? Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“</p><p>Leonie grinste, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Hör mal, ich brauch mal deinen Rat, ich hatte da vor kurzem ein Gespräch mit Tom...“</p><p> </p><p>Lena hatte Sara indes zu einem freien Tisch gezogen. </p><p>„Man Lena, lass mich los, was willst du von mir?“ Mürrisch rieb sich Sara die Stelle an ihrem Arm an der Lena sie hergezogen hatte. Diese sah sie ernst an. </p><p>„Wir müssen uns was überlegen um Melanies Geheimnis herauszufinden.“</p><p>Sara war überrascht. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Und woher weißt du davon überhaupt?“</p><p>„Wir haben euch gerade gesehen, bei eurem Streit oder was das war. Leo wusste sofort um was es ging, Melly hat ihr ihr Geheimnis anscheinend verraten, aber sie darf es nicht weiter sagen.“ erklärte Lena.</p><p>Sara fühlte eine Mischung aus Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer. „Sie hat es Leonie erzählt, aber ich darf es nicht wissen?“</p><p>„Darum geht es jetzt gar nicht, wir müssen was tun!“</p><p>Sara hob die Augenbrauen. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig weil sie es dir nicht erzähl oder es überhaupt weiß?“</p><p>Lena wurde leicht rot. „Ich, eifersüchtig? Träum weiter.“ wehrte sie schnell ab, auch wenn Sara fast klar war das sie log. „Also, machen wir was?“</p><p>Sara sah unsicher aus. „Ich hab mir zwar auch Gedanken gemacht, aber ich weißt nicht...sollen wir Leonie und vor allem Melanie so hintergehen? Wir würden dabei doch nur ihr Vertrauen aufs Spiel setzten, ich mein, es wird schon einen Grund haben warum sie es nur Leo sagt und es ihr verbietet es weiter zu erzählen.“</p><p>„Ach was.“ Lena machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Hast du dir Melly mal angesehen als ihr darüber geredet habt? Sie fans das ganze fast noch lustig ihrem Gesicht nach. Und Leo sah genauso aus, für die beiden ist das mehr ein Spiel. Sie finden es lustig wie wir dabei wahnsinnig es nicht zu wissen.“</p><p>„Bist du sicher?“ fragte Sara. „Vielleicht wollen wir es auch gar nicht wissen.“ Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Vielleicht haben sie ja eine Affäre oder so!“</p><p>Lena sah sie merkwürdig an. „Ich glaub, du spinnst! Mal abgesehen das sie mir das nie antun würde, weiß ich das Leonie mich liebt, das hat sie mir erst vorher wieder gezeigt.“</p><p>„Urgh, zu viele Informationen.“ Sara verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Wobei, bei dem mega Knutschfleck an deinem Hals hast du wohl sogar Recht.“</p><p>„Was?!“ Lena fasste sich erschrocken an den Hals und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Diese Kleine...das wird sie mir büßen, ein Grund mehr es zu tun.“</p><p>Sara seufzte. „Na gut, wir können was machen, ich würde schon gerne wissen was Melanie für ein Geheimnis hat, sonst erzählt sie mir ja auch immer alles.“</p><p>„Super!“ stieß Lena aus. „Also, was können wir machen?“</p><p> </p><p>Am nächsten Tag war es schließlich soweit. Ihr erstes EM Gruppenspiel gegen Russland stand an. Und Leonie stand, genauso wie Lena und Tabea, in der Startelf. </p><p>Steffi hatte ihr und Tabea bereits im voraus gesagt dass sie sie auch mal im Mittelfeld einsetzten wollte, aber beim heutigen Spiel spielten sie beide in der Abwehr als Flügelspielerinnen.</p><p>„Na, aufgeregt?“ hörte Leonie, wie Lena mit Tabea sprach. Sie standen im Tunnel, wenige Momente bevor es losging. Lena und Tabea standen direkt vor ihr in der Reihe.</p><p>„Hm, eigentlich nicht.“ antwortete Tabea. „Ich hab ja schon mal gegen Russland gespielt und bei Olympia und der WM ja auch, da ist die EM eigentlich nicht ganz so groß, auch wenn es meine erste ist und es immer etwas besonderes ist für Deutschland zu spielen.“</p><p>Leonie hörte zwar wie Lena daraufhin etwas sagte, hatte aber keine Ahnung was. Sie musste Tabea recht geben bei dem was sie gesagt hatte. Sie war bei allen großen Turnieren schon einmal dabei gewesen. 2013 bei der EM wo sie Europameister geworden waren, 2015 bei der WM als sie Vierter wurden und letztes Jahr als sie Olympiasieger wurden. Und trotzdem bekam sie jedes Mal erneut Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Das Gefühl für sein Heimatland zu spielen, das weiße Trikot anzuziehen und Hand in Hand mit den anderen Spielerinnen auf dem Platz zu stehen während die Nationalhymne lief, war jedes Mal erneut einfach unbeschreiblich, egal ob es das erste Mal war oder das Hundertste, es war jedes Mal etwas besonderes.</p><p>Und auch wenn Leonie jedes Mal erneut nervös war und Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte, sobald der erste Pfiff ertönte und das Spiel losging war es vorbei, so auch heute. </p><p>Almuth musste direkt in der sechsten Minute einen Torschuss der Gegner halten, aber abgesehen davon kontrollierte die deutsche Mannschaft die Partie und ging kurz darauf in Führung, Hasret verlängerte einen Kopfball von Isabel in Anschluss an eine Ecke unhaltbar ins Tor. </p><p>Die Deutschen überzeugten mit guten Kombinationen, agierten häufiger über die Flügel und bekam auch so häufiger Torchancen. Ein Zuspiel von Lena verwertete Leonie per Volleyschuss direkt zum 2:0. Mit ihrem vierten Treffer markierte Isabel kurz darauf den Halbzeitstand. </p><p>In der zweiten Hälfte erhöhten die Russinnen ihre Angriffsbemühungen, zeichneten sich aber vor allem durch Fouls und den darauf folgenden Karten aus. </p><p>Aber auch die Deutschen behielten keine weiße Weste. Die größte Chance bekam Danilowa als Lena nach einem Foul ebenfalls mit Gelb bestraft wurde. Den anschließenden Freistoß konnte Almuth nur mit größter Mühe halten. </p><p>Zehn Minuten vor Schluss baute Hasret ihre Führung mit ihrem zweiten Treffer im Spiel aus. Und gut fünf Minuten später machte Lena den Deckel schließlich zu. Diesmal war es Leonie die das Tor mit einer Flanke vorbereitete. </p><p>Am Ende hatten sie das Spiel mit 5:0 verdient gewonnen. Lena und Leonie liefen nach Abpfiff zusammen mit ihren Mitspielerinnen über das Feld. </p><p>„Oh man.“ lachte Lena G. „Ein Glück das ihr in der selben Mannschaft seid. Bei dem was ihr in Bayern zusammen schafft und auch heute wieder, können wir die EM ja nur gewinnen.“</p><p> </p><p>„Oh man.“ stöhnte Tabea fest. „So ernst wie Steffi uns angesehen hat, hätte ich eine Standpauke gehalten.“</p><p>„Und dabei wollte sie uns den Abend nur frei geben.“ meinte Sara vergnügt. </p><p>Nach dem Spiel gegen Russland am vorherigen Tag stand erst mal Regeneration auf dem Plan. Gegen Ende des Nachmittags hatten Steffi und die anderen Trainer sie alle zu einer großen Teambesprechung zusammengerufen. Aber statt einer Besprechung hatten sie ihnen verkündet das sie nach dem guten Spiel den Abend frei bekommen würden. Die meisten hatten beschlossen in die Stadt zu gehen, so auch Leonie, Lena, Melanie, Sara, Tabea und Kathrin. </p><p>„Ist es eigentlich eine gute Idee das ausgerechnet wir zusammen los sind?“ fragte Kathrin nachdenklich. „Ich meine klar, statt Svenja bin ich dabei, aber sonst ist es die gleiche Konstellation.“</p><p>Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du?“ wollte Melanie wissen.</p><p>„Naja, das letzte Mal als ihr so zusammen unterwegs ward, hattet ihr einen Autounfall und Leonie und Lena wurden entführt.“</p><p>Melanie, Sara und Tabea sahen sie entgeistert an. Zum einen war ihnen gar nicht bewusst das Kathrin davon überhaupt wusste, zum anderen das sie das so offen vor ihnen, vor allem eben vor Leonie und Lena, sagte war für sie erschreckend. Diese nahmen es zum Glück relativ gelassen.</p><p>„Ach was, wir nehmen einfach keine verloren gegangenen Kinder mit und versuchen sie ihren Eltern zurückzubringen.“ scherzte Lena.</p><p>„Und Hunden gehen wir am besten auch aus dem Weg.“ stellte Leonie trocken fest. </p><p>„Nach dem letzten den wir im Frühjahr getroffen haben ist das eine prima Idee.“ murmelte Lena leise, bevor sie wieder lauter wurde: „Ihr müsst euch aber keine Sorgen machen, ja? Wir verlassen euch eh gleich.“</p><p>„Ach ja? Was habt ihr denn vor?“ fragte Sara überrascht. </p><p>„Was glaubst du denn?“ grinste Tabea.</p><p>Lena sah sie tadelnd an. „Du denkst auch nur zweitdeutig, oder?“</p><p>Tabea zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendein Hobby muss man haben.“</p><p>„Oh nein!“ stieß Kathrin auf einmal aus. „Das letzte Mal hat es genauso angefangen, als ihr euch getrennt habt!“</p><p>„Kathi?“ </p><p>„Ja?“</p><p>„Halt den Mund!“</p><p>„Wie auch immer,“ fing Lena wieder an „Leo und ich gehen essen, wir wollen ein bisschen alleine sein, versteht das nicht falsch.“</p><p>„Keine Sorge, wir verstehen euch.“ beruhigte Melanie sie. </p><p>„Ja, wir sehen einfach was wir machen können.“ meinte auch Sara.</p><p>„Und ich weiß auch schon was!“ rief Tabea strahlend aus. „Mir nach!“</p><p>„Ich glaube Kathi hatte doch Recht.“ murmelte Sara leise zu Melanie, während sie Tabea und Kathrin zögernd folgten. „Es war keine gute Idee zusammen loszugehen.“</p><p>„Ob das gut geht?“ meinte Leonie nachdenklich grinsend als sie ihnen hinter her sah.</p><p>„Die kommen schon klar.“ lachte Lena. „Und jetzt komm, ich will meinen Engel doch nicht verhungern lassen.“</p><p> </p><p>Gut anderthalb Stunden nachdem sie sich von den anderen getrennt hatten, saßen Leonie und Lena noch immer im Restaurant. Sie waren beide mit dem Essen längst fertig, aber keine von ihnen wollte gehen. Ihnen war klar das dies so ziemlich der einzige Abend mit Freizeit sein würde, der einzige Abend den sie in Ruhe miteinander verbringen konnten.</p><p>Vor allem Lena wollte nicht gehen, nicht zurück in die Realität. Sie hatte Leonie schon lange nicht mehr so befreit und glücklich erlebt wie in den letzten Tagen und das obwohl Noahs Todestag auf sie zu kam. Lena war klar das ein Teil davon die Ablenkung durch die EM war, weswegen sie die Zeit solange wie möglich genießen wollte. Wer wusste schon was danach wieder auf sie zukommen würde.</p><p>Lena wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sich plötzlich eine Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her bewegte. „Hallo? Jemand zu Hause? Lena?“</p><p>„Was? Ja klar, natürlich.“</p><p>„Gehts dir gut?“ Leonie sah sie prüfend an. „Du hast mich angestarrt und auf gar nix mehr reagiert, es hätte nur noch gefehlt das du anfängst zu sabbern.“</p><p>Lena grinste flirtend. „So jemanden wunderschönen wie dich kann man nicht lange genug anschauen...ist dir eigentlich klar dass das unser erstes Date seit einer halben Ewigkeit ist?“</p><p>„Ja.“ Leonie nickte. „Auch ein Grund warum ich noch nicht gehen will.“</p><p>Lena seufzte. „Geht mit genauso. Ich finde es schön das wir mal wieder einen Abend zu Zweit verbringen können, ohne das uns jemand stört oder wir uns über irgendwas Sorgen machen müssen.“</p><p>„Ich auch.“ Leonie beugte sich rüber und küsste Lena, ehe sie sich direkt neben sie setzte. Da sie in einem hinteren Teil des Restaurants saßen, wo außer ihnen niemand war, war das auch gut möglich ohne das sie jemand sah.</p><p>„Sag mal...“ fing Lena auf einmal an. „Das mit deiner Flugangst, hast du das schon mal mit Dr. Schiller angesprochen? Vielleicht kann sie dir auch dabei helfen?“</p><p>„Nein.“ sagte Leonie langsam. „Noch nicht, aber vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee...“</p><p>Lena zögerte kurz. Sie wusste nicht ob  sie davon anfangen sollte, tat es dann aber doch: „Hast du mit ihr auch das angesprochen was mit Colin passiert ist?“</p><p>„Es kam auf.“ antwortete Leonie knapp.</p><p>„Und was sagt sie dazu?“</p><p>„Lena stopp, bitte. Ich erzähl es dir, versprochen, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute, mach uns den Abend nicht kaputt.“ bittend sah sie ihre Freundin an, die aber verständnisvoll nickte. </p><p>Seufzend lehnte sich Leonie an Lenas Schulter an, woraufhin diese einen Arm um sie legte. „Es ist schön das du dabei bist. Ich hätte dich sonst schrecklich vermisst. Olympia war ganz schön einsam ohne dich.“ meinte Leonie leise.</p><p>„Ging mir ähnlich.“ gab Lena zu. „Vor allem hätte ich euren Sieg gerne mit dir zusammen gefeiert...wobei wir das dann ganz gut nachgeholt haben.“</p><p>„Es ist kaum zu glauben, das wir bald schon unseren vierten Jahrestag zusammen haben, bei alldem Drama das wir schon erlebt haben, wir hatten fast nie eine ruhige Minute.“ stellte Leonie fest.</p><p>„Und trotz allem bist du mich noch nicht los geworden.“ grinste Lena.</p><p>„Das will ich auch gar nicht, wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen? Wobei, am Anfang war ich mir dabei noch gar nicht so sicher ob ich mir das antun soll, aber irgendwie hast du dich mit der Zeit doch in mein Herz geschlichen und so leicht kommst du da auch nicht mehr raus.“</p><p>„Süß.“ kommentierte Lena. „Bei mir war es genaugenommen ganz ähnlich. Am Anfang warst du mir fast zu klein, aber jetzt bist du meine Kleine...oder mein Engel, je nachdem wie du oder auch ich drauf bin...“</p><p>„Und du bist mein Quatschkopf...oh man.“ stöhnte Leonie auf einmal. „Sag mir bitte das wir nicht eins dieser kitschigen Paare geworden sind die nicht ohne einander klarkommen. Wie die anderen uns aushalten ist fraglich.“</p><p>„So schlimm sind wir auch wieder nicht.“ lachte Lena. „Außerdem sind die meisten von ihnen nicht besser. Schau dir nur mal Tabea mit Lia an, oder Melly und Sara und die sind noch nicht mal zusammen.“</p><p>„Auch wieder wahr, aber die sind zumindest nicht auch noch zusammen im Verein und der Natio, wenn überhaupt...“</p><p>„Sag mal, bevor wir nachher zurück zum Hotel gehen, sollen wir vorher noch einen Spaziergang machen oder so?“ fragte Lena. „Wir müssen ja auch keine Hände halten oder so wenn dir das noch zu viel ist.“</p><p>„Nein, schon ok, ich hab gesagt das ich versuchen will es mehr zu zeigen und dazu steh ich auch.“ meinte Leonie fest.</p><p>Vor ein paar Wochen hatten die beiden das Thema ihrer Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit wieder aufgegriffen und auch wenn Leonie immer noch nicht völlig bereit dafür war, wollte sie es zumindest versuchen.</p><p>„Okay.“ Lena lächelte sie an. „Aber wenn es zu viel ist sagst du Bescheid, einverstanden?“ </p><p>„Ja...aber du auch.“</p><p>„Abgemacht.“</p><p>„Sollen wir dann...“ Das Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrach Leonie. „...zahlen?...Warte kurz, hey das ist Tabea, was kann sie denn jetzt wollen?“ Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie ab. „Hey Tabea...Melly? Warte was?...okay, Moment.“ Leonie nahm ihr Handy vom Ohr.  „Melly, du bist jetzt auf laut.“</p><p>„Tut uns echt nochmal unendlich leid das wir euch stören müssen, aber bei den anderen haben wir niemanden erreichen können.“</p><p>„Okay...“ sagte Lena langgezogen und sah fragend zu Leonie, die zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Und was genau ist jetzt das Problem?“</p><p>„Es gibt kein Problem.“ hörten sie auf einmal wieder Tabea. „Wir haben nur diesen wundervollen Ort gefunden und beschlossen nicht mehr von hier wegzugehen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr a auch kommen und ihn euch ansehen.“</p><p>Leonie und Lena waren einen Moment still. „Ihr habt euch verlaufen, oder?“ sagte Lena wissend.</p><p>„Nein.“ meinte Tabea langsam. „Wir haben nur ein Ziel gefunden das wir nicht angepeilt haben...und von dem wir nicht mehr wegkommen.“</p><p>„Also habt ihr euch verlaufen?“ wiederholte Leonie Lenas Worte. Sie konnten hören wie Tabea versuchte eine weitere Ausrede zu finden, während Melanie, Sara und Kathrin einstimmig „Ja!“ in den Hörer schrien.</p><p>„Okay, wo seid ihr?“ fragte Lena grinsend.</p><p>„Hätten wir euch anrufen müssen, wenn wir das wüssten?“ grummelte Tabea.</p><p>Leonie lachte. „Sie meint was könnt ihr sehen? Was ist um euch herum? Irgendwelche Wegweiser, Schilder oder sonst was auffälliges?“</p><p>Einen Augenblick war es still. „Ja, hier ist was...“</p><p>Während Tabea und die anderen erklärten was sie sehen konnten, hatte Lena ihre Bedienung geholt, damit sie ihnen helfen konnte. So sehr sie ihren Freunden auch helfen wollten, sie kannten sich hier leider genauso wenig aus wie sie.</p><p>„Kennen Sie den Ort?“ fragte Lena an die Bedienung gewandt, nachdem ihre Freundinnen fertig erzählt hatten.</p><p>„Ja.“ antwortete diese freundlich. „Das ist gar nicht so weit weg von hier. Wenn Sie möchten kann ich Ihnen den Weg dorthin aufschreiben.“</p><p>„Das wäre prima, danke.“</p><p>„Dann kommen Sie doch bitte einen Moment mit.“</p><p>Während Leonie der Bedienung folgte, wandte sich Lena wieder dem Handy zu: „Tabea, habt ihr das gehört? Wenn ihr bleibt wo ihr seid, kommen wir euch gleich holen.“</p><p>„Danke Lelo, bis gleich.“</p><p>„Ja, bis gleich.“</p><p>Kurz nachdem sie das Gespräch beendet hatte, kam Leonie schon wieder zurück, in der Hand hatte sie einen Zettel.</p><p>„Komm, ich weiß wo wir lang müssen, ich hab auch gleich gezahlt, das heißt wir können direkt los.“</p><p>„Prima.“ Lena schnappte sich ihre und Leonies Sachen und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Vor dem Restaurant stoppten sie nochmal kurz. Traurig sah Leonie Lena an. „So hab ich mir das Ende von unserem Abend nicht unbedingt vorgestellt.“</p><p>Diese seufzte und nahm Leonies Hände in ihre. „Ich mir auch nicht, aber was soll man machen, wir können die anderen nicht im Stich lassen, sonst lynchen sie Tabea womöglich noch.“</p><p>„Ja...“ Leonie war kurz unentschlossen, fasste sich dann aber ein Herz, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Lena einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dies war darüber zwar etwas überrascht, erwiderte ihn aber nur zu gern.</p><p>Kurz bevor sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Leonie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas aufblitzen. „Hast du das gesehen?“</p><p>„Was?“ Lena sah sie verwirrt an.</p><p>„Ich dachte ich hätte etwas wie einen Blitz gesehen.“</p><p>„Ach was, das hast du dir bestimmt nur eingebildet.“</p><p>„Hast wahrscheinlich Recht, war bestimmt ein Wetterleuchten oder so, wir sollten gehen, die anderen warten bestimmt schon.“</p><p>Wie die Bedienung es ihnen gesagt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis sie ihre Freundinnen gefunden hatten. </p><p>„Da sind ja unsere Ausreißer.“ begrüßte Lena sie schon von weitem. </p><p>„Leo, Lena, Gott sei Dank habt ihr uns gefunden.“ meinte Sara fröhlich und auch Melanie und Kathrin war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. </p><p>Tabea sah sie etwas beleidigt an. „Äh, hallo? Ich hätte den Weg schon irgendwie gefunden.“</p><p>„Du meinst so wie wir hergefunden haben?“ Melanie sah sie skeptisch an.</p><p>„Was wolltet ihr denn überhaupt hier?“ fragte Lena interessiert.</p><p>„Ich hab von einem richtig coolen Platz hier gehört-“</p><p>„-den wir aber nicht gefunden haben-“</p><p>„-den ich ihnen zeigen wollte, hier waren dann aber auf einmal so viele verschiedene, verwirrende Schilder.“</p><p>Lena grinste. „Natürlich waren sie 'auf einmal' da.“</p><p>Tabea verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubst du mir denn nicht?“</p><p>„Doch, doch, natürlich glaube ich dir.“</p><p>„Ist doch auch egal. Können wir bitte einfach wieder ins Hotel zurück gehen?“ meinte Melanie müde. „Und uns tut es wirklich Leid das wir euren Abend ruiniert haben. Wir machen das wieder gut, versprochen.“</p><p>Leonie lächelte sie an. „Schon in Ordnung. Wir wissen ja das es nicht eure Absicht war. </p><p>„Und wenn ihr euch nicht nochmal verlaufen wollt, folgt ihr jetzt am besten MIR.“ sagte Lena und sah Tabea herausfordernd an. Die streckte ihr beleidigt die Zunge raus, tat es dann aber doch den anderen nach und folgte ihr.</p><p> </p><p>„Bist du dir sicher das ausgerechnet dieser Plan eine gute Idee ist?“</p><p>Ein paar Stunden später, in der Stille und Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte sich Lena leise von Leonie gelöst, in der Hoffnung sie nicht zu wecken, ehe sie sich über den Flur bis zum Zimmer von Sara und Melanie geschlichen hatte. Es war an der Zeit Melanies Geheimnis herauszufinden!</p><p>„Ssh! Nicht so laut!“ zischte Len Sara flüsternd zu. „Außerdem warst du doch dabei, es war deine Idee, warum machst du jetzt einen Rückzieher?“</p><p>„Weil Melly uns umbringen wird wenn sie uns erwischt, ganz zu schweigen von Steffi.“</p><p>„Dann dürfen wir uns eben nicht erwischen lassen...komm schon, sie wird schon nicht aufwachen, dafür war sie vorher viel zu fertig.“</p><p>„Das stimmt.“ murmelte Sara. „Die Aktion von Tabea hat sie ganz schön ausgelaugt.“</p><p>„Ich weiß, das war schließlich auch die Absicht.“</p><p>„Ja, aber...warte was?“ Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Lena sehen das Sara sie entgeistert ansah. „Du meinst wir haben uns gar nicht verlaufen?“</p><p>„Doch, ihr schon, aber Tabea wusste die ganze Zeit wo sie ist, das haben wir vorher ausgemacht,aber keine Sorge, ich hab ihr nicht verraten warum.“</p><p>Sara schlug Lena leicht auf die Schulter. „Warum hast du mich nicht eingeweiht?“</p><p>„Das ging nicht, du bist eine furchtbare Lügnerin, das wäre dann doch sofort aufgeflogen.“ verteidigte sich Lena.</p><p>„Dann hoffe ich für euch das sie nicht aufwacht, sonst erzähl ich ihr und Leonie alles, darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ meinte Sara drohend.</p><p>Lena schluckte. „Ist ja gut, jetzt aber mal zu den wichtigen Dingen: Wie funktioniert das mit dem Schlafreden? Stellen wir einfach Fragen oder was?“</p><p>„Keine Ahnung, ich habs noch nie ausprobiert, sondern immer nur im Fernsehen gesehen.“ gab Sara zu. </p><p>Lena sah sie leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Na toll...und wie geht es im Fernsehen?“</p><p>„Naja, entweder man stellt Fragen und wenn man Glück hat antwortete derjenige sofort oder es ist so ähnlich wie bei einer Hypnose und sie muss es in den nächsten Tagen irgendeinem erzählen.“ erklärte Sara.</p><p>„Und das sollen wir sein?“ meinte Lena skeptisch, aber Sara zuckte nur mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Na, dann mal los, bist du dir auch wirklich sicher das sie schläft?“ fragte Lena, als sie langsam und leise zu Melanies Bett schlichen und sich über ihr positionierten. </p><p>„Ja.“ nickte Sara. „Sie hat wieder angefangen wirres Zeug vor sich hin zu murmeln und das ist ein sicheres Zeichen dafür das sie schläft.“</p><p>„Melanie...“ fing Lena vorsichtig an, als keine Reaktion kam, machte sie verschwörerisch weiter: „Melanie, erzähl uns dein Geheimnis.“</p><p>„Was?“ murmelte diese im Schlaf. </p><p>„Dein Geheimnis, erzähl es uns, es ist wichtig das wir es wissen.“</p><p>„Nein.“</p><p>„Doch. Dein Geheimnis, was ist es?“ presste Lena weiter.</p><p>„Ich hab kein Geheimnis.“</p><p>„Hör auf, so weckst du sie nur auf.“ warnte Sara, aber Lena wollte nicht aufgeben. „Wir können jetzt nicht aufhören, was wenn wir kurz davor sind es zu knacken?“</p><p>„Und was wenn nicht? Wenn...“</p><p>„Sara?“ Erschrocken sahen die Zwei zu Melanie, die sich halb schlafend, verwirrt aufsetzten wollte. „Bist du das? Was ist los?“</p><p>Sara drückte Lenas Kopf schnell runter und warf ihr einen 'Halt bloß deine Klappe' – Blick zu, bevor sie sich an ihre Freundin wandte: „Alles gut Melly, du hast nur schlecht geträumt, versuch weiter zu schlafen.“</p><p>„Oh, okay.“ murmelte Melanie, drehte sich wieder um und schlief weiter.</p><p>Sara nahm Lena an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. „Das funktoniert nicht, das können wir vergessen, so reitest du uns nur in die Scheiße!“</p><p>Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, dann machen wir morgen eben einen neuen Plan.“</p><p>„Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?“ stöhnte Sara, bevor sie und Lena in ihr jeweiligen Zimmer zurückgingen. </p><p> </p><p>„Bei Italien müsst ihr aufpassen. Ihr wisst das sie nicht so leicht zu schlagen sein werden wie die Russinnen und sie sind auch robuster und werden mit Sicherheit sehr körperbetont spielen. Wenn wir unser Kombinationsspiel aufbauen können und auch immer wieder über die Flügel kommen, sollten wir es schaffen. Gebt einfach euer Bester und denkt immer daran: Nur als Team kommen wir weiter.“ Steffi beendete ihre Ansprache und blickte in entschlossene Gesichter.</p><p>Es war der 21. Juli und der zweite Sieg im Gruppenspiel gegen Italien stand als Ziel auf dem Plan.</p><p>Steffi hatte mit ihrer Vermutung der italienischen Spielweise recht behalten, was auch der Grund für Leonies und Tabeas Einsatz im Mittelfeld war. Zum einen waren beide 'robust' genug um Angriffe nach vorne zu bringen und im Fall der Fälle waren so auch noch zwei Abwehrspielerinnen mehr auf dem Feld, die helfen konnten den Ball von ihrem eigenen Tor fernzuhalten. </p><p>Aber auch wenn der Plan an sich gut durchdacht war, konnten sie ihn so doch nicht ausführen. Sobald die Deutsch auch nur in die Nähe ihres Tores kamen, griffen die Italiener gnadenlos an. Und wenn es sein musste auch mit einem Foul. So kam es nicht unbedingt selten zu einem Freistoß für sie selbst. </p><p>Nach Berhringers Rücktritt allerdings hatten sie keinen weiteren Freistoßspezialisten und so waren es vergebene Chancen.</p><p>Die Italiener selbst bekamen auch keine gute Chance und zur Halbzeit gingen beide Mannschaften ohne Tore in die Kabine.</p><p>In der zweiten Hälfte starteten die deutschen Frauen mit neuer Motivation und mehr Elan, aber ihre Gegner ebenso. </p><p>Dann kam die 55. Minute und die Italiener bekamen nach einem Foul einen Freistoß. Schnell und gezielt führten sie ihn aus. Die Deutschen konnten gar nicht richtig reagieren da lag der Ball schon im Tor. Almuth hatte keine Chance, 0:1 für Italien.</p><p>„Kommt schon Leute, nicht aufgeben jetzt, wir können es noch schaffen.“ rief Dzsenifer ihren Mitspielerinnen zu, woraufhin alle entschlossen nickten. </p><p>Noch hatten sie nicht verloren, noch war es nicht vorbei und sie konnten das Spiel noch drehen. Jetzt nur keinen zweiten Fehler machen.</p><p>Kampf- und Willensstark ließen sie die Italiener nicht mehr aus ihrer eigenen Hälfte hinaus, schossen aus allem möglichen Positionen auf ihr Tor, doch der Ball wollte einfach nicht hinter die Linie. In der 65. Minute kam dann das nächste Unheil auf sie zu:</p><p>Lena hatte sich geschickt den Ball erobert und war auf dem Weg zur italienischen Torhüterin, keine andere war mehr vor ihr. Gerade als sie schießen wollte, ertönte ein Pfiff der Schiedsrichterin zur Spielunterbrechung. </p><p>Wütend drehte sich Lena um. „Was ist denn jetzt schon...?!“ die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken als sie den Ball links liegen ließ und in die andere Richtung des Feldes rannte. </p><p>Der Grund warum das Spiel unterbrochen wurde war der, das Sara Gama ein brutales Foul an Leonie begangen hatte. Diese lag mit dem Bauch auf den Boden und hielt sich das Gesicht. Ihr Mannschaftsarzt war schon unterwegs. Lena erinnerte der Moment schmerzlichst an das WM-Finale vor zwei Jahren als etwas ähnliches passiert war. </p><p>„Leonie, alles in Ordnung?!“</p><p>Als ihre Freundin sie schließlich ansah, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen und sie hörte wie die anderen um sie herum erschrocken aufkeuchten. Leonies Gesicht war über und über mit Blut bedeckt und ihr rechtes Auge konnte sie kaum öffnen. </p><p>„Nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht.“ krächzte sie, es stellte sich aber schnell heraus das sie so nicht weiterspielen konnte. Die Blutung konnten sie zwar stoppen, aber Steffi wollte nichts riskieren und wechselte Leonie für Svenja aus. </p><p>„Jetzt erst Recht Mädels, für Leo!“ versuchte diese die anderen noch zu motivieren.</p><p>Als Lena dann aber sah wie Gama, die für das Foul an Leonie verantwortlich war, sie auch noch süffisant angrinste, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Ohne Chance sie zu stoppen rannte sie auf Gama zu und stieß sie mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Der einzige Grund der sie dazu zwang aufzuhören war Raffaella, die auf einmal hinter ihr stand und sie fest hielt.</p><p>„Lass mich los Raffa, ich bring sie um!“ zischte Lena wütend und versuchte sich zu befreien. </p><p>„Lena hör auf, das bringt doch nichts.“ versuchte diese sie zu beruhigen. </p><p>Steffi konnte nur die Hände vor den Augen zusammenschlagen als sie und der Rest der Mannschaft dabei zusahen wie Lena mit der Roten Karte und der Sperrung für ein Spiel vom Platz geschickt wurde.</p><p>Obwohl sie jetzt in Unterzahl auf dem Feld standen, gaben die deutschen Frauen nicht auf und so gelang ihnen schließlich doch das kleine Wunder als Svenja in der 79. Minute den Ausgleich erzielte.</p><p>Das war dann jedoch auch das letzte Tor für diese Partie. Frustriert und schöpft machten sie sich wenig später auf den Weg in die Kabine, in der Lena und Leonie schon auf sie warteten. </p><p>„Leo, wie geht dir?“ wollte Melanie direkt wissen. </p><p>Leonie lächelte sie müde an. „Es geht schon, es tut weh, aber es ist nichts womit ich nicht klar käme.“ </p><p>Als Steffi wenige Minuten ebenfalls kam, besah sie die Mannschaft mit einem halb strengen, halb freundlichen Blick. </p><p>„Wir sparen uns die Analyse für morgen, aber Lena. Von dir bin ich enttäuscht und ich hoffe das kommt nicht noch mal vor.“</p><p>Lena sah sie etwas fassungslos, aber auch selbstsicher an. „Ich habe meine Freundin verteidigt und das werde ich immer wieder tun.“</p><p>Einen Moment war es still in der Kabine und alle warteten gespannt auf Steffis Antwort. </p><p>„Dann mach es zumindest nicht mehr so offensichtlich und jetzt ab unter die Duschen und zurück ins Hotel.“</p><p> </p><p>Ein paar Stunden später waren Leonie und Lena wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten ihrer Teamkameraden hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen nach dem Abendessen direkt in die Zimmer zu gehen um sich nach dem anstrengenden Tag noch etwas zu erholen.</p><p>Steffi hatte Lena nach dem Spiel nochmal zur Seite genommen und ihr erklärt das sie ihre Handlung zwar verstehen, aber keinesfalls gutheißen konnte und sich noch überlegen musste ob die Sperrung für ein Spiel genug war. </p><p>Lena konnte diese Entscheidung zwar an sich nachvollziehen, sie bereute es aber trotzdem nicht Gama gefoult oder eher angegriffen zu haben, dazu musste sie nur Leonies Gesicht ansehen.</p><p>Das Ausmaß von Gamas Foul an ihr war nämlich erst jetzt, ein paar Stunden später richtig zu erkennen: Ihr gesamtes rechtes Auge, sowie der Bereich darum hatte sich blau/violett verfärbt und nur wenige Zentimeter darüber, an ihrer Stirn, hatte sie eine hässliche Kopfwunde, die mittlerweile allerdings verbunden war und der Grund für das viele Blut war. </p><p>„Oh man.“ ächzte Leonie und ließ sich auf ihr gemeinsames Bett fallen. „Bin ich froh wenn ich gleich schlafen kann.“</p><p>„Ich auch.“ stimmte Lena zu und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Wie geht’s deinem Kopf?“</p><p>Leonie hatte die Augen geschlossen und massiert sich die Schläfe. „Es geht, es tut weh, aber ich hab schon eine Schmerztablette genommen, also kann man nicht mehr viel machen.“</p><p>„Und wenn du nochmal zum Mannschaftsarzt gehst?“ schlug Lena vor. So wie Leonie es hasste wenn es ihr schlecht ging, so hasste sie es auch wenn es Leonie nicht gut ging. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl das sie gar nicht mehr aus diesem Zustand rauskamen, bei allem was sie erlebten und sich einer irgendwie immer um den anderen Sorgen machte.</p><p>„Der wird mir auch nichts anderes erzählen, von ihm hab ich schließlich die Tabletten.“ murmelte Leonie erschöpft. „Zum Glück ist es ja auch nur eine Prellung und nichts ernstes, aber laut ihm muss ich die nächsten zwei bis drei Tage mit Kopfschmerzen rechnen.“</p><p>Als sie von Lena keine Antwort bekam, öffnete sie eins ihrer Augen und bemerkte das ihre Freundin sie leicht überlegend ansah. „Was?“</p><p>Lena wartete noch ein paar Sekunden bis sie antwortete: „Dreh dich mal auf den Rücken um und zieh dein Oberteil aus.“</p><p>„Lena.“ stöhnte Leonie langgezogen. „Sex ist jetzt echt das letzte worauf ich Lust habe.“</p><p>Lena verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Das ist mir schon klar, das hatte ich auch gar nicht im Sinn und jetzt mach schon...bitte.“</p><p>Leonie murrte zwar noch einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber doch auf, allerdings nur soweit das es es ihr erlaubte ihr Oberteil auszuziehen, bevor sie sich drehte und wieder aufs Bett fallen ließ. „Wehe deine Hände sind kalt.“</p><p>„Sei ruhig und entspann dich.“ als sie sich weiter zu Leonie setzte. Sie wartete bis Leonie ihre Augen wieder geschlossen hatte bis sie anfing und mit ihren Fingern leicht über Leonies Rücken fuhr, wovon diese Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam und wohlwollend aufseufzte. Lenas Hände stoppten schließlich bei dem Verschluss von Leonies BH.</p><p>„Nicht aufhören!“ beschwerte sie sich bevor Lena auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.</p><p>„Darf ich?“ fragte Lena, während ihre Finger bereits mit dem Verschluss von Leonies BH spielten. </p><p>„Ja.“ seufzte Leonie und wenige Sekunden später war der BH auch schon weg.</p><p>„Schließ einfach deine Augen und versuch an nichts zu denken, ruh dich einfach aus.“ sagte zu Lena ihr, bevor sie begann mit ihren Händen Leonies Rücken zu massieren.</p><p>„Danke.“ flüsterte Leonie nach ein paar Minuten.</p><p>„Wofür? Für das hier?“ fragte Lena und ließ ihre Hände nicht ruhen. </p><p>„Auch.“ meinte Leonie. „Aber eigentlich für das vorher beim Spiel, das du mich verteidigt hast, auch wenn du dafür das nächste Mal gesperrt bist...und es eigentlich ziemlich dumm war.“</p><p>„Da bist du aber auch die Einzige die so denkt, alle anderen sagen wahrscheinlich das ich es nicht hätte machen sollen.“ sagte Lena schmunzelnd.</p><p>„Das ist mir egal.“ meinte Leonie nur.</p><p>„Da bin ich aber froh, ich werde dich immer verteidigen, egal was für Konsequenzen es mitbringt, das weißt du doch.“</p><p>Leonie konnte ein plötzliches Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als Lena eine besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte. „Hör niemals damit auf.“</p><p>Lena grinste. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich.“</p><p>Danach war es wieder still zwischen den Paar. Leonie genoss das Gefühl das Lenas Hände auf ihrem nackten Rücken auslösten und konnte einen leinen Seufzer oder ein leises Stöhne ab und an nicht unterdrücken. Lena konzentrierte sich unterdessen darauf eben dieses Gefühl bei Leonie zu verursachen. Jedes Mal wenn sie eine Reaktion von ihr darauf bekam, wusste sie das sie alles richtig machte und ihr Herz schrie vor Glück auf das sie Leonie ihre Freundin nennen und diese unersetzbaren Augenblicke mit ihr erleben durfte.</p><p>„Leo?“ fragte sie, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr von ihrer Freundin hörte und auch jetzt war ihre einzige Antwort ein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen. Lena lächelte liebevoll als sie erkannte das Leonie eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig deckte sie sie zu damit ihr in der Nacht mit dem freien Oberkörper nicht kalt wurde und hab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich zu ihr ins Bett legte, an sie kuschelte und ebenfalls sie Augen schloss.</p><p> </p><p>„Und ich hasse Fliegen noch immer.“ grummelte Leonie ein paar Tage später als sie in ihrem neuen Hotel eingecheckt hatten und in ihren Zimmer waren.</p><p>„Und ich bin immer noch der Meinung das du es Steffi sagen solltest.“ meinte Lena nur.</p><p>„Und was soll das bitte bringen?“ fragte Leonie skeptisch. Sie wusste das sie einzige Lösung wäre nicht mehr zu Fliegen und so würde sie definitiv nicht mehr in der Kader berufen werden.</p><p>Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas wird ihr bestimmt einfallen.“</p><p>„Nein danke, dieser Vorschlag wurde einstimmig abgelehnt.“</p><p>„Was heißt denn hier bitte einstimmig? Von wem denn bitte?“</p><p>„Von mir, meiner Logik und meinem Verstand...und ich hab auch so eine Lösung gefunden.“ meinte Leonie.</p><p>„Und die wäre?“ wollte Lena wissen.</p><p>„Verletz dich nicht mehr und sitz in Zukunft im Flieger immer neben mir, so macht es das ganze wenigstens etwas erträglicher.“</p><p>„Es hilft dir wenn ich neben dir sitze?“ fragte Lena überrascht. Ihrem Eindruck nach war Leonies Flugangst nicht gerade leicht für sie auch wenn sie neben ihr saß, sie wusste ja aber auch nicht wie es vorher war.</p><p>Leonie nickte zaghaft. „Irgendwie schaffst du es mich zu beruhigen...zumindest hatte ich bei den letzten beiden Flügen wo wir nebeneinander gesessen haben keine Panikattacke.“</p><p>Lena blinzelte überrascht. „Na, dann tu ich alles was in meiner Macht steht damit ich mich nicht mehr verletze oder so und du hoffentlich dann auch nicht mehr alleine fliegen musst.“</p><p>„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, auch wenn mir natürlich klar ist das du keinen Einfluss darauf hast. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, aber wenn du bei mir bist, geht es mit mit meiner Flugangst irgendwie besser.“ erzählte Leonie. </p><p>„So schlimm? Da fühl ich mich ja geschmeichelt wenn es durch mich irgendwie besser ist, auch wenn ich eigentlich gar nichts mach und ich geb mein Bestes das ich in Zukunft immer bei dir bin und es so dann erträglicher wird.“ meinte Lena.</p><p>„Danke.“ sagte Leonie erleichtert. „Heute war es aber auch so irgendwie seltsam. Irgendwie haben und alle so komisch angestarrt.“</p><p>„Das Gefühl hatte ich auch, aber keine Ahnung warum.“ stimmte Lena nachdenklich zu.</p><p>„Soll das ein Witz sein?“ hörten sie auf einmal und sahen das Tabea und Svenja in der Tür standen. </p><p>„So wie Leos Gesicht aussieht ist es kein Wunder wenn euch alle komisch anschauen.“</p><p>„Auch wieder wahr.“ meinte Leonie schulterzuckend.</p><p>„Das macht es nicht besser.“ Lena runzelte dir Stirn. „Du bist schließlich keine Freakshow.“</p><p>„Aber eine Erklärung ist es dennoch.“ erwiderte Leonie. „Aber egal...was macht ihr eigentlich hier?“</p><p>„Ein paar der anderen wollen 'Werwolf' spielen und wir wollten fragen ob ihr mitkommt?“ antwortete Tabea.</p><p>„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse,“ wandte sich Svenja plötzlich an Leonie. „Tabea hat mir von deinem Angebot von Lyon erzählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“</p><p>Während sie sprach bekam sie gar nicht richtig mit wie Tabea und Leonie gleichzeitig versuchten ihr zu zeigen das sie aufhören sollte, Leonie wusste das es bereits zu spät war als sich Lena vorwurfsvoll an sie wandte. „Ein Angebot von Lyon?“</p><p>„Ja, ist das nicht super?“ meinte Svenja freudig weiter. „Klar, Frankreich ist nicht der nächste Weg, aber Lyon ist...Hey! Was soll das?!“ Leicht verärgert sah sie zu Tabea, die ihr ihren Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen hatte um sie zu stoppen. Diese deutete auf Lena und Leonie.</p><p>Als Svenja Leonies schuldbewusstes und Lenas verärgertes Gesicht sah, wurde ihr einiges klar. </p><p>„Oh nein.“ murmelte sie leise.</p><p>„'Oh nein' ist ein ganz gutes Stichwort.“ fing Lena an. „Du hast ein Angebot von Lyon bekommen?“</p><p>„Äh ja?“ antwortete Leonie zögerlich. „Anfang Juli oder so hat mich der Trainer angerufen bzw. Tom, der dann mit mir darüber gesprochen hat.“</p><p>„Anfang Juli!?“ fragte Lena ungläubig nach. In ihr fing es an zu brodeln. Sie wusste nicht was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, das Angebot war eine Sache, das Leonie ihr davon nicht erzählen wollte eine ganz andere. Sie wusste nur das sich eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und großer Enttäuschung in ihr breit machte. „Warum hast du mir davon nicht erzählt?“</p><p>„Äh, wir gehen dann lieber mal und lassen euch alleine.“ sagte Tabea schnell, ehe sie sich Svenja schnappte und mit ihr flüchtete. Lena und Leonie bekamen das gar nicht richtig mit.</p><p>„Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht?“ fragte Lena weiter. Leonie sah sie scharf an. „Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch!“</p><p>„Warum hast du mir dann davon nicht gesagt? Schlimmer noch, ganz egal was du von dem Angebot hälst, weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich dabei fühle das Tabea und Svenja und wer auch immer sonst noch davon wissen und ich nicht? Wir sind schließlich zusammen!“</p><p>„Dafür kann ich nichts! Tabea hat mitbekommen wie ich mit dem Trainer telefoniert habe, es ist nicht meine Schuld wenn sie es weiter erzählt.“ verteidigte sich Leonie verärgert. „Außerdem will ich das Angebot gar nicht annehmen, ich will nicht nach Lyon.“</p><p>Lena schnaubte auf. „Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, Lyon ist eine Riesenchance für dich.“</p><p>„Mir egal was für eine Chance das für mich wäre, solange DU nicht auch ein Angebot bekommst, kommt das für mich gar nicht in Frage.“ meinte Leonie. Sie wollte gar nicht mit Lena streiten. Genau darum hatte sie ihr auch nichts von der Sache erzählt, sie wusste dass das dabei rauskommen würde. 'Warum kann Tabea auch nicht ihre verdammte Klappe halten?' dachte sie wütend. </p><p>„Tut mir Leid, aber das ist echt absolut bescheuert wenn du wegen mir absagst, davon abgesehen dachte ich das du immer schon ins Ausland wolltest?“</p><p>„Meine Prioritäten haben sich eben verschoben.“ meinte Leonie gleichgültig. „Ich fühl mich wohl hier, in München, bei Bayern, bei dir.“</p><p>Lena schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann das echt nicht verstehen wie man so eine große Chance liegen lassen kann.“</p><p>Leonie verlor langsam die Geduld. „Siehst du? Genau deswegen wollte ich es dir nicht erzählen, ich wusste das du mich umstimmen willst.“</p><p>„Das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür.“ sagte Lena genervt, sie fing an im Zimmer auf uns ab zu laufen, Leonie sah ihr dabei stirnrunzelnd zu. „So was ist eine lebensverändernde Entscheidung. Wenn wir eine Zukunft zusammen haben wollen, müssen wir über solche Dinge gemeinsam reden.“</p><p>„Sag doch gleich das du dich trennen willst, anscheinend möchtest du mich ja unbedingt loswerden.“</p><p>Lena sah sie enttäuscht an. „So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du auch.“</p><p>„Warum willst du dann unbedingt das ich dieses bescheuerte Angebot annehme?! Warum kannst du nicht verstehen das ich hier bleiben will, bei dir?“ Leonie wurde lauter, Lena tat es ihr gleich.</p><p>„Weil es hier nicht um uns geht, sondern um dich!“</p><p>„Ganz genau! Und es ist meine Entscheidung ob ich gehe oder nicht! Meine, nicht unsere!“</p><p>„So wie es auch deine Entscheidung war mir davon nicht zu erzählen oder wie?“ warf Lena ihr vor.</p><p>„Das sagt die Richtige.“ meinte Leonie verächtlich. „Du warst es schließlich die nie auch nur ein Wort davon verloren hat das Tabea von Anfang an von uns wusste.“</p><p>„Es ist nicht meine Schuld wenn sie es errät, ich hab es ihr jedenfalls nicht gesagt, aber wenn du es so sehen willst dann passen wir doch wunderbar zusammen, meinst du nicht?“ Lena wusste instinktiv das sie mit ihren nächsten Worten über die Strenge schlug, aber sie konnte nichts dafür, sie Worte kamen einfach so aus ihr raus: „Von dem was genau mit Colin passiert ist erzählst du mir ja auch nicht.“</p><p>Leonie zuckte zusammen. „Das ist nicht fair, das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.“ sagte sie verletzt. </p><p>Lena verdrehte die Augen. „Das hat Tabea auch nicht, aber das ist ja egal solange es nur dir passt ist ja alles in Ordnung. Weißt du eigentlich wie nervig es ist, immer und überall wegen jedem Scheiß zurückstecken zu müssen?“</p><p>„Dazu hat dich keiner gezwungen. Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen, wenn dir was nicht passt dann mach deinen Mund auf!“ rief Leonie. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte sich angespannt und trotzdem zitterte sie wie verrückt. Die Hitze stieg in ihr hoch, sie konnte fast spüren wie ihr Kopf immer roter wurde, während ihr Herz gleichzeitig anfing wie verrückt gegen ihren Brustkorb zu hämmern. </p><p>„Dann hör auf so ein verdammter Perfektionist zu sein!“ Lena war nicht weniger angespannt. Die Wort zischten fast gefährlich aus ihr heraus, da ihre Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst waren. </p><p>„Wenigstens lass ich nicht alles schleifen.“</p><p>„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, du bist ein totaler Gesundheitsfreak!“ schrie Lena.</p><p>„Und du ein absoluter Nichtstuer!“ brülle Leonie zurück.</p><p>„Warum bist du dann noch mit mir zusammen wenn ich so unausstehlich bin?“ wollte Lena wütend wissen. Sie wusste gar nicht warum sie diese Frage stellte, sie wusste nicht mal warum sie stritten, der ganze Streit war so sinnlos. Sie war nur so furchtbar enttäuscht und verletzt von Leonie, es kam ihr vor wie ein tiefer Vertrauensbruch, so dass die Worte einfach aus ihr herauspurzelten.</p><p>„Das frag ich mich auch gerade! Manchmal hasse ich dich echt!“ Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen bereute sie sie auch schon wieder. Sie war entsetzt von ihrer eigenen Härte, die sie gar nicht so meinte.</p><p>Lenas Gesichtsausdruck war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie erstarrt vor tiefer Verletzung, war aber sofort wieder verschwunden, als sie jegliche Gefühle abschottete und Leonie völlig ausdruckslos ansah. Keine einzige Regung war in ihrem Gesicht noch zu erkennen. </p><p>„Oh Gott, Lena...es tut mit leid, wirklich...ich hab das...“</p><p>„Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe.“ Lenas Stimme war eiskalt, in ihr war kein Gefühl, nicht der geringste Hauch, keine Trauer, Wut oder Enttäuschung, nichts.</p><p>Leonie ging langsam auf Lena zu, Tränen in den Augen. „Bitte Lena, ich habs nicht so gemeint...ich...“</p><p>„Ich hab gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!“ brüllte Lena und stieß Lena mit beiden voller Wucht von sich. </p><p>Für einen Augenblick war es als würde die Zeit still stehen als sie sich erschrocken in die Augen sahen. Der Moment war genau so schnell aber wieder vorbei als Lena sich umdrehte. </p><p>„Bleib hier“ flehte Leonie verzweifelt. Sie wollte nie das es soweit kommt. „Bitte, geh nicht.“</p><p>Lena blieb an der Tür einen Moment stehen und sah nochmal zu Leonie. „Es ist Aus.“ flüsterte sie und doch hallten die Worte beinahe unerträglich laut in ihrer beider Ohren. </p><p>Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen, verließ Lena das Zimmer. Sie konnte jetzt nicht hierbleiben. Es war schon schlimm genug das sie Leonie gegenüber körperlich geworden ist, sie wusste nicht was sie tun würde, wenn sie noch länger bleiben würde. Und auch wenn sie Leonie liebte, ihre Worte waren doch zumindest halbwegs ernst gemeint. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihre Beziehung so weiterführen wollte, ob sie das Gesagte verzeihen konnte. Liebe hin oder her, sie musste jetzt erst mal einen klaren Kopf bekommen.</p><p>„Lena...“ Leonie sah ihr mit gebrochenem Herzen hinterher. Sie verlor das Gefühl in ihren Beinen als sie auf die Knie fiel und starr auf den Punkt starrte an dem Lena noch vor wenigen Sekunden verschwand. Warum hatte sie ihr nicht von Anfang an erzählt was Sache war? Sie wollte das nicht, sie hatte alles zerstört. Was hatte sie nur getan?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„...das wichtigste ist aber das ihr die Taktik mehr oder weniger komplett ändert, das wird Staffi wahrscheinlich auch noch mit euch besprechen. Im Vergleich zu Schweden waren Italien und Russland gar nichts, sie waren Welpen und Schweden ist der ausgewachsene Pitbull...“</p>
<p>„Man Saskia.“ stöhnte Tabea. „Wir haben noch nicht mal gefrühstückt, verschon mich bitte mit irgendwelchen Taktiken und so einem Scheiß.“</p>
<p>Saskia sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Du hast mich gefragt was mir durch den Kopf geht und ich hab dir nur geantwortet.“</p>
<p>„Ja, aber sowas wollte ich nicht hören, jedenfalls nicht um die Uhrzeit.“</p>
<p>„Warum fragst du dann überhaupt? Du weißt doch mittlerweile das so was auf die Art immer bei mir rauskommt, gerade jetzt während der EM.“ schmunzelte Saskia.</p>
<p>„Das weiß ich selber auch nicht so genau.“ murmelte Tabea.</p>
<p>„Wo hast du eigentlich Svenja gelassen?“ fragte Saskia die Jüngere.</p>
<p>„Die wollte zu Leo und Lena.“ antwortete Saskia knapp.</p>
<p>„Und warum?“ </p>
<p>„Ich glaube sie haben was von ihr oder so?“ druckste sie herum. Natürlich wusste Tabea genau warum Svenja zu den beiden wollte. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe weil sie das mit dem Angebot am gestrigen Abend erzählt hat, obwohl Lena noch nicht davon wusste. Und jetzt wollte sie sicher gehen das zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung ist. </p>
<p>„Okay.“ meinte Saskia langgezogen. Ihr war klar das Tabea ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber sie hakte nicht weiter nach. Wenn es wichtig wäre würde sie sowieso irgendwann davon erfahren, von Leonie oder sonst jemandem und wenn nicht, dann wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie wollte sich nicht in Dinge einmischen die sie nichts angingen. Das war einer der Gründe warum sie von den anderen sehr geschätzt wurde. Sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr und behielt Dinge auch für sich, wartete aber auch bis man von sich aus auf sie zu kam. </p>
<p>Als die beiden kurze Zeit später im Frückstücksbereich angekommen waren, setzten sie sich zu Almuth, Anja, Lena G., Alexandra und Kim an den Tisch. </p>
<p>„Guten Morgen.“ begrüßte Saskia sie. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch den Raum wandte sie sich an Alexandra. „Wo ist denn der Rest der 'jungen Wilden'?“</p>
<p>„Der bitte was?“ Tabea sah sie verwirrt an, während die anderen anfingen zu lachen. </p>
<p>„Damit meint sie die etwas Jüngeren von uns die schon bei der letzten EM dabei waren, also Melly, Sara, Leo, Lena und so weiter. So wurden sie von den Medien genannt und irgendwie ist es bei uns hängen geblieben. Aber stimmt, wo sind die denn alle?“ wunderte sich auch Anja. </p>
<p>Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Lena und Maro werden noch bei uns auf dem Zimmer sein und wo die anderen sind weiß ich auch nicht.“</p>
<p>Tabea sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Moment, das heißt Lena und Leo sind gerade nicht zusammen?“</p>
<p>„Du weißt aber schon das sie zwei verschiedene und eigenständige Personen sind, oder?“ lachte Almuth. „Sie können auch mal was ohne einander machen.“</p>
<p>„Ja schon, aber...vergiss es, du hast wohl Recht.“ Nachdenklich ließ sich Tabea gegen ihre Lehne fallen, der prüfende Blick von Saskia entging ihr. Spätestens jetzt wusste diese das irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, im Moment beließ sie es aber noch dabei.</p>
<p>„Sagt mal,“ fing sie stattdessen an „liegt es an mir, oder starren und alle so an als wären wir Aliens?“</p>
<p>„Nein, das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Alle schauen und tuscheln irgendwas, scheint fast so als würden sie irgendwas suchen, wir wissen aber auch nicht warum.“ meinte Anja. </p>
<p>„Und wenn die nicht bald damit aufhören werd ich was machen. Wir sind schließlich keine Affen im Zoo.“ beschwerte sich Lena G.</p>
<p>„Das war schon gestern so. Leonie und Lena haben das auf dem Flug auch schon bemerkt, aber wir haben gedacht das es an ihrem Auge liegt.“ meinte Tabea.</p>
<p>„Anscheinend ja nicht. Es muss noch irgendeinen anderen Grund geben.“ sagte Alex. „Nur welchen?“ </p>
<p>Plötzlich kam Svenja in den Raum und auf Tabea zugestürzt. „Tabea du musst mir helfen, ich glaub ich hab alles kaputt gemacht!“ rief sie ganz aufgeregt.</p>
<p>„Du meinst wegen gestern?“ Tabea sah sie verwirrt an. </p>
<p>„Ja!“ meinte Svenja verzweifelt. „Du musst mir helfen, wir müssen das wieder in Ordnung bringen, du bist schließlich auch daran Schuld, ohne dich wüsste ich es gar nicht.“</p>
<p>„Okay, das reicht! Mädels, was ist hier los, irgendwas stimmt hier doch ganz und gar nicht. Also?“ Anja sah sie ernst und auffordernd an. So wie Svenja, und auch Tabea, reagierten stimmte etwas überhaupt nicht und bevor das ganze noch schlimmer werden würde, was auch immer es war, hieß es für die anderen einzuschreiten.</p>
<p>„Ich...äh...warum schauen die uns eigentlich alle so komisch an?“ stotterte Svenja.</p>
<p>„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab, wir...“ Anja wurde von dem Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig...hey, es ist Kessi.“</p>
<p>„Stell sie auf laut.“ bat Almuth.</p>
<p>„Hey Kessi, ich hab dich auf...“</p>
<p>„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für lange Begrüßungen!“ wurde sie sogleich von der Stimme ihrer Freundin unterbrochen. „habt ihr eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung was los ist?!“</p>
<p>„Ähm, wir sind bei der EM, einen Tag vor den Spiel gegen Schweden?“ fragte Lena G. verwirrt.</p>
<p>Kurz war aus dem Hörer nichts zu vernehmen. „Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?“</p>
<p>„Von was den bitte?“ meldete sich jetzt auch Kim zu Wort.</p>
<p>„Habt ihr in den letzten Tagen keine Nachrichten gesehen oder in irgendeine Klatschzeitung geschaut?“ hörten sie Nadine eindringlich sagen.</p>
<p>„Nein, dazu hatten wir keine Zeit. Hätten wir es denn sollen?“ fragte Almuth.</p>
<p>„Ja, verdammt!“ schrie Saskia fast in den Hörer. „Ihr müsst euch sofort so ein Teil besorgen und mit Steffi reden bevor deswegen eine Lawine losbricht! Auch wenn es hier eher wenige interessiert Leonie und Lena sind bekannt genug.“</p>
<p>„Lena und Leo?“ fragte Saskia verwirrt, sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Tabea und Svenja, aber die schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was auch immer los war, damit hatten sie nichts zu tun, sie hatten genauso wenig eine Ahnung von dem was Nadine sprach.</p>
<p>„Ja, hört zu, ich muss jetzt wieder auflegen, aber besorgt euch irgendeine Zeitschrift und redet mit Steffi, wie wird wissen was zu tun ist. Und schaut nach den Beiden wenn sie es erfahren, das wir für keinen leicht, aber es geht um sie und für sie wird es daher besonders schwer.“ meinte Nadine bevor sie das Gespräch wieder beendete. </p>
<p>„Okay...das war jetzt seltsam.“ meinte Lena G. Langsam. </p>
<p>„Von wo sollen wir so ein Teil überhaupt herbekommen, wie stellt sie sich das vor?“ fragte sich Anja.</p>
<p>„Das sollte kein Problem sein.“ Kim sah sich im Raum an. „Schaut euch mal um, hier haben viele irgendeine Zeitschrift in der Hand.“</p>
<p>„Dann wird das vielleicht auch der Grund für die ganzen Blicke sein.“ vermutete Almuth.</p>
<p>„Wartet mal kurz.“ sagte Alex und stand auf. Sie sahen wie sie zu einem der anderen Tische lief, kurz redete und wieder zu ihnen kam, in der Hand hatte sie eine Zeitung.</p>
<p>„So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen was das ganze Theater soll...oh Gott.“</p>
<p>„Was ist denn?“ fragte Almuth und beugte sich zu ihr um ebenfalls einen Blick in die Zeitung zuwerfen. „Ach du scheiße.“</p>
<p>„Könnt ihr uns vielleicht auch mal einweihen?“ fragte Anja genervt.</p>
<p>„Hört euch das an:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Eine Fußballliebesgeschichte</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Während sich die deutsche Frauenfußballnationalmannschaft auf ihr letztes Gruppenspiel in den Niederlanden für die Fraueneuropameisterschaft 2017 vorbereitet – das sie gewinnen müssen um sicher weiter zu kommen – wurden zwei ihrer Mitglieder, Lena Lotzen und Leonie Maier, bei einem (heimlichen?) Date beobachteten</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>23 Frauen haben es geschafft Deutschlands Herzen im Sturm zu erobern. Und nein, wir reden hier nicht über den Bachelor – wo wir gerade dabei sind, warum gibt es das überhaupt noch?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Für diejenigen die in einer Höhle leben: Die Europameisterschaft der Frauen findet gerade in den Niederlanden statt und Deutschland tritt dort als Titelverteidiger an. Am 25. Juli treten sie ihr letztes Gruppenspiel gegen Schweden an, um sicher ins Viertelfinale einziehen zu können, müssen sie das Spiel, nach einem Sieg gegen Russland und einem Unentschieden gegen Italien, gewinnne und sich erneut beweisen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicht nur um den Sieg gegen die Schwedinnen aus dem Olympia Finale 2016 zu wiederholen, Deutschland muss sich als Team beweisen und der Welt zeigen das sie zurecht eines der besten Fußballteams der Welt sind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>2013 hatte keiner geglaubt das Deutschland die EM gewinnen könnte. Durch viele Verletzungsausfälle und den vielen, jungen Spielerinnen die daraufhin in den Kader berufen wurden, waren sie als Underdog in den Wettbewerb gestartet und haben ihn – entgegen aller Erwartungen – gewonnen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Diesmal ist es ähnlich: Durch zahlreiche Ausfälle und Rücktritte namenhafter Spielerinnen – Bartusiak, Keßler, Krahn, Behringer, Popp, Laudehr, Leupolz um nur einige zu benennen – muss sich die neu zusammengewürfelte Mannschaft erst wieder neu finden.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die größte Veränderung betrifft aber nicht das Spielfeld, sondern die Seitenlinie. Nach 20 Jahren, davon neun als Co-Trainerin ist Silvia Neid nach dem Olympia Triumph im letzten Jahr als eine der erfolgreichsten Trainerinnen zurückgetreten um Platz für die Zukunft zu machen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steffi Jones hat nun die große Aufgabe, in ihrem ersten großen Turnier als Nationaltrainerin, der Welt zu zeigen, das sie an den Erfolg ihrer Vorgängerin anknüpfen und Deutschland erneut zum Titel zu führen kann, dem neunten insgesamt, dem siebten in Folge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dafür müssen alle neuen und alten Spielerinnen zusammen arbeiten, mit dem selben Ziel: Den Pokal gewinnen, auch wenn manche von ihnen wohl mehr als nur Fußball im Kopf haben.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aber was macht es uns leichter, uns mit diesem Team mehr zu identifizieren, als mit denen in der Vergangenheit?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ein Punkt ist mit Sicherheit die steigende Popularität des Frauenfußballs im Zusammenhang mit den öffentlichen Medien.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aber es gibt einen weiter Grund, einen viel größeren:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die Menschen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die Menschen, oder besser gesagt, die Spielerinnen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Und damit ist nicht gemeint das sich jeder ein paar Kickschuhe anziehen und den Ball ins Netz kicken kann.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zur heutigen Zeit hat man die Möglichkeit mehr über sie zu lernen, über ihre Persönlichkeiten, ihre Geschichten. Diese Einblicke in die Leben der Spielerinnen geben uns einen hauch von Authentizität, von Intimität und diese Spielerinnen werden ein Teil von unserem Leben, und wir von ihrem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Und auch wenn ein Teil ihres Lebens, das mit dem Fußball, den Pokalen und den Reisen weit entfernt von unserem erscheint, sind sie auch nur normale Menschen, die normale Dinge machen, wie zusammen ausgehen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So wurden zwei Spielerinnen beobachtet wie sie nach einem Restaurantbesuch lachend durch die Straßen Tilburgs liefen, zusammen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was nicht wirklich der Rede wert ist – außer, das es es ist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Denn Lena Lotzen und Leonie Maier wurden gesehen wie sie sich küssen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die Mittelfeld- und Abwehrspielerin, jeweils seit 2012 und 2013 in der Nationalmannschaft, haben sich beide ihren Platz im Kader der Stammelf erkämpft,nach zahlreichen Verletzungen und gehören bzw, sind die Zukunft des Frauenfußballs in Deutschland. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was für ein unstoppbares Power-Paar!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zusammen spielen sie auch in der Allianz Frauen Bundesliga beim Meister 2015 und 2016, dem FC Bayern München.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bilder zeigen die Zwei jetzt, vermutlich auf einem Date, Hände haltend und beim Küssen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Und ganz ehrlich? Wenn unsere Freundin Lena Lotzen oder Leonie Maier heißen würde, würden wir es auch nicht verstecken wollen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, hier sind Lena und Leonie und ihre blühende, romantische Beziehung.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Anscheinend ist der Kampf sich zu beweisen nicht das einzige worauf sich die deutsche Mannschaft während dieser Europameisterschaft beschäftigen muss“</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einen Augenblick waren sie alle still als Alexandra ihnen den Artikel mit dem Bild zeigt. Keine von ihnen wusste was sie sagen sollte. </p>
<p>„Eins ist klar.“ sagte Tabea auf einmal trocken. „Kathrin hatte Recht. In dieser Gruppe oder Konstellation gehen wir wirklich nie wieder weg.“</p>
<p>„Das ist nicht lustig Tabea!“ meinte Saskia scharf. „Kessi hat Recht, wir müssen sofort handeln.“</p>
<p>„Und was stellst du dir vor?“ wollte Almuth wissen.</p>
<p>„Kim, Anja und ich gehen zu Steffi und den anderen vom Trainerteam und reden mit ihnen. Almuth und Lena, ihr sammelt das Team ein und erklärt ihnen die Situation und Alex, Tabea und Svenja, ihr sucht Lena und Leonie. Was auch immer sie gerade für ein Problem haben, ob mit euch oder miteinander, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir müssen handeln und zwar jetzt.“ sagte Saskia und alle nickten, bevor sie sich aufteilten und auf den Weg machten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Ist alles okay bei dir?“ fragend sah Svenja Tabea an als sie zusammen mit Tabea auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer mit Dszenifer waren, in der Hoffnung dort noch immer Lena anzutreffen. Da sie eine Ahnung hatten wo Leonie war, fingen sie bei Lena an. Seit sich die Gruppe beim Frühstück getrennt hatten, hatte Tabea kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß auch nicht.“ seufzte diese. „Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um die Zwei, davon wie die Geschichte sich bei ihnen bemerkbar macht.“ </p>
<p>„Wie meinst du das?“ wollte Alexandra wissen.</p>
<p>„Es ist schwer zu verstehen wenn man nicht direkt davon betroffen ist, aber ein Outing ist eine tiefe, innere Entscheidung die für keinen leicht ist.“ versuchte Tabea zu erklären. „Bei Lia und mir war es unsere Entscheidung unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, wenn man es so nennen kann. Der Punkt ist, alles was wir davon preisgeben war unsere Entscheidung. Lena und Leonie wurde diese Möglichkeit genommen es selbst zu entscheiden, voll und ganz dafür bereit zu sein, soweit ich weiß waren sie das nämlich immer noch nicht ganz.“</p>
<p>„Nein, sie wollten noch warten, jedenfalls ein bisschen.“ stimmte Alex zu.</p>
<p>„Aber sie waren noch nicht bereit und jetzt werden sie es auch nie sein können.“ gab Tabea zu Bedenken. „Das einzig positive ist, das ihre Familien schon Bescheid wissen, das wäre sonst alles nur noch viel schlimmer geworden als es schon ist.“</p>
<p>„Vor allem so wie es jetzt ist.“ ward Svenja kleinlaut ein. </p>
<p>„Genau, was war das vorhin eigentlich? Ist da alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Alex.</p>
<p>„Naja, Lena ist bei Maro, oder?“ fing Svenja an und Alex nickte. „Sie ist heute Morgen ziemlich früh aufgetaucht und wollte Fifa spielen und ihr kennt ja Maro, ohne Playstation geht sie nirgendwo hin.“</p>
<p>„Und weil Dzsenni nur dann mit ihr darüber redet wenn Lena von sich aus anfängt,“</p>
<p>„Was sie nicht tun wird.“</p>
<p>„ist sie auch zu ihr gegangen. Der ziemlich einzigen Person hier die sie nicht mit Fragen löchern wird.“ meinte Svenja.</p>
<p>Alex runzelte sie Stirn. „Also stimmt wirklich was nicht.“</p>
<p>„Wir wissen auch nicht viel.“ gab Tabea zu. „Als wir sie gestern das letzte Mal gesehen haben, haben sie angefangen zu streiten, und jetzt verschanzt sich Lena bei Maro und Leonie steckt wer weiß wo.“</p>
<p>„Die Frage ist: Was ist passiert?“ seufzte Svenja.</p>
<p>„Das werden wir gleich rausfinden, wir sind da.“ Alex holte die Schlüsselkarte aus ihrer Tasche und schloss die Tür auf. In ihrem Zimmer sah sie genau das was sie erwartet hatte: Lena und Dzsenifer beim Fifa spielen. </p>
<p>Erstere blickte kurz auf, als sie bemerkte wer genau mit Lena aufs Zimmer gekommen war, richtete sie ihren Blick sofort wieder auf den Bildschirm.</p>
<p>„Lena, wir müssen reden.“ fing Tabea an, aber Lena starrte weiter nur stur auf den Bildschirm und ignorierte sie. </p>
<p>„Lena, ich kann mir vorstellen das wir oder ich, die letzte Person bin die du gerade sehen möchtest, aber es ist wirklich wichtig.“ versuchte es auch Svenja, von Lena kam aber weiter keine Reaktion. Sie ignorierte sogar die Tatsache das Dzsenifer mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu spielen und von der Seite stumm musterte. </p>
<p>Alex wurde es zu bunt. Kurzerhand schnappte sie sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher einfach aus. </p>
<p>„Hey! Was soll das?!“ wütend sprang Lena auf und funkelte sie an. </p>
<p>„Schön das du uns deine Aufmerksamkeit so freiwillig schenkst.“ meinte Alex sarkastisch.</p>
<p>„Schon mal daran gedacht das ich überhaupt keine Lust habe mit euch zu reden?“ gab Lena schnippisch zurück.</p>
<p>„Schon mal daran gedacht das mich das nicht die Bohne interessiert, es geht hier um wichtigere Dinge.“ sagte Alex. </p>
<p>„Aha, und um was?“ fragte Lena gelangweilt.</p>
<p>„Wo ist Leonie?“ wollte Tabea wissen, sie merkte sofort das dies die falsche Frage war, als Lena genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Bin ich ihre Sekretärin? Woher soll ich das wissen?“</p>
<p>„Hm, gute Frage, ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht weil sie deine Freundin ist?“ warf Alex ironisch ein.</p>
<p>„Nicht mehr.“ murmelte Lena leise, sie zeigte dabei keine Regung.</p>
<p>„Bitte was?!“ Svenja sah sie leicht entsetzt an. In Lenas Gesicht blitzte ein Hauch von Trauer auf, war aber genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Leonie baute in solchen Momenten ihre Mauern um sich herum auf, Lena versteckte ihre wahren Gefühle mit Wut. </p>
<p>„Sie ist nicht mehr meine Freundin.“ stieß Lena mit zusammengepressten Zähnen aus.</p>
<p>Während Svenja, Tabea und Dzsenifer Lena leicht sprachlos und ungläubig ansahen, machte Alex weiter. Sie wollte Lena endlich aus der Reserve locken, sie konnte nicht glauben das ihr das alles so egal war, Alex wollte Lena dazu bringen ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. </p>
<p>„Na, das ist doch perfekt!“ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. Die anderen Drei sahen sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, aber Alex ignorierte sie einfach. „Ist doch wahr, dann können wir alle Zeitungen und Nachrichtensender anrufen und sagen, das sie ihre Artikel ändern müssen.“ Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche die Zeitschrift und warf sie auf Lena. Diese warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor sie sich die Zeitung genauer ansah. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihr Gesicht blasser und sie sah mit großen Augen zu dem Artikel, zu den anderen und wieder zurück. </p>
<p>„Was...was ist das?“ stammelte sie.</p>
<p>„Der Grund warum wir mit dir reden wollen, und mit Leonie, wo ist sie Lena?“ fragte Tabea einfühlsam.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß es nicht.“ flüsterte Lena und ließ ihre Schultern kraftlos hängen. „Wir haben die Nacht heute nicht zusammen verbracht, sie hat heute Morgen einen Zettel geschrieben, sie ist irgendwo mit Melanie und Sara, aber ich weiß auch nicht wo.“ Lenas harte Fassade fing langsam an zu bröckeln. „Ich hab ihr gesagt das es zwischen und vorbei ist.“ Einzelne Tränen fingen an Lenas Wangen herunter zu laufen und sie begann leicht zu schluchzen.</p>
<p>„Was ist passiert Lena?“ Dzsenifer setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und legte ihr eine Hand aufs Bein. </p>
<p>„Wir haben uns gestritten, so schlimm war es noch nie. Sie hat gesagt...sie hat mich so sehr damit verletzt, ich hab zu ihr gesagt das es Aus ist und bin weg, ich wollte das alles nicht, aber es tat einfach so weh.“</p>
<p>„Das ist auch okay Lena.“ versicherte ihr Dzsenifer. „Du bist auch nur ein Mensch der Gefühle hat, du musst nicht immer wegen Leonie zurückstecken.“</p>
<p>„Ich liebe sie.“ sagte Lena leise. </p>
<p>„Dann schafft ihr das auch, aber du musst auch an dich denken und nicht nur an sie, du bist genauso wichtig.“</p>
<p>„Es tut mir Leid Lena.“ begann Svenja plötzlich. „Ich wollte nie das ihr euch wegen mir streitet.</p>
<p>„Das haben wir nicht.“ beruhigte Lena sie. „Früher oder später hätte ich es erfahren und wir hätten uns gestritten, ob mit oder ohne dir.“ Sie machte eine Pause und sah auf den Artikel. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum wir so komisch angestarrt wurden und ihre Eltern versucht haben mich anzurufen...und was die wirre Nachricht von Moritz zu bedeuten hat...Wissen die anderen davon?“</p>
<p>„Kessi hat angerufen, wir haben es auch erst vorhin von ihr erfahren. Kim, Anja und Saskia sind gerade bei Steffi und Almuth und Lena reden mit dem Team, wir wollten nicht über euren Kopf hinweg entscheiden, aber...“</p>
<p>„Schon okay, das betrifft uns alle.“ Auf einmal stand Lena auf. „Ich muss Leonie finden! Wenn sie davon erfährt...sie war noch nicht bereit, das wird sie fertig machen, aber ich weiß nicht mal wo sie ist...“</p>
<p>„Okay, lasst uns überlegen, sie ist mit Melanie und Sara unterwegs, wo könnten sie sein?“ überlegte Svenja.</p>
<p>Tabea erinnerte sich an eine Situation vor ein paar Jahren. „Ich glaube ich weiß wo sie sein könnten...“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Suchend sah sich Saskia Bartusiak im Essensbereich um, aber sie konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Sie hatten gerade Mittagspause und eigentlich hatte sie gehofft Lena zu finden und ihre Chance zu nutzen um sie zu fragen was mit Leonie los war. Aber egal wo sie hinlief, sie konnte sie einfach nirgends finden, bei Leonie hatte sie sogar das Gefühl das diese ihre konsequent aus dem Weg ging, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte wieso und das machte ihr Sorgen. Sie kannte sie zwar noch nicht so lange, aber so wie heute Morgen hatte sie sich noch nie benommen und auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nicht in Dinge einmischen wollte die sie nichts angingen, sie war nun mal ein Mensch der wollte das es alles im Team gut ginge und das war hier definitiv nicht der Fall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seufzend fuhr sich Saskia durch die kurzen Haare. Dann entdeckte sie jedoch Melanie und Sara zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen. Wie auch Leonie und Lena gehörten sie zu den 'Jungen Wilden', wie sie hier ihre 'Kleinsten' bzw. die 'Küken' alle nannten. Wenn jemand wusste wo Lena steckte dann sie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zielstrebig lief sie zu den Beiden hin und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch, woraufhin diese sie überrascht und etwas unsicher ansahen. Saskia wusste es nicht, aber sie konnte sich denken das es an ihrer und Natzes 'Guter Cop – Böser Cop' – Aktionen während der EM lag, diese waren den 'Kleinen' nie ganz geheuer gewesen, im Prinzip war es ihr aber auch egal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Könnt ihr mir helfen?“ fragte sie sie direkt. Melanie und Sara wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Kommt darauf an was du von uns willst.“ antwortete Melanie langsam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ganz ruhig ihr Beiden, ihr schaut ja als ob ich wer weiß was mit euch machen wollen würde.“ schmunzelte Saskia. „Ich will nur wissen ob ihr mir sagen könnt wo Lena ist?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ja, aber wenn du sie brauchst müssen wir dich enttäuschen, sie macht heute irgendein Extra oder Einzeltraining und kommt erst heute Abend wieder zu uns.“ meinte Sara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Verdammt!“ fluchte Saskia und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen. „Ich hatte gehofft das sie mir sagen kann was mit Leonie los ist.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Mit Leo?“ wiederholten Melanie und Sara gleichzeitig. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ja, sie hat sich den ganzen Morgen über extrem merkwürdig verhalten, als ich sie darauf angesprochen habe ist sie mir ausgewichen und seitdem geht sie mir aus dem Weg. Als ob ich nicht sehen würde das es ihr nicht gut geht, ihr Augen haben schließlich Bände gesprochen, so rot und verweint wie sie waren.“ Saskia seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft das Lena weiß was mit ihr los ist, so als beste Freundin und alles.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich bezweifel das Lena was weiß.“ murmelte Sara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saskia runzelte die Stirn. „Warum glaubst du das?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wir sind schließlich mit Leo auf einem Zimmer, wenn Lena wüsste wie sich Leonie gestern Abend verhalten hat würde sie ihr solange nicht von der Seite weichen bis es ihr besser geht, sie ist schließlich Hals über Kopf in unseren kleinen Wadenbeißer verliebt.“ erklärte Melanie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saskia sah sie überrascht an. „Ihr glaubt das auch?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara schnaubte belustigt auf. „Was heißt hier bitte glauben? Alle wissen das die Zwei ineinander verknallt sind, die Einzigen die das nicht kapiert haben sind Lelo und Leo selbst.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Okay, okay das besprechen wir nachher nochmal, sonst wird mir das alles auf einmal zu viel.“ meinte Saskia. „Lena weiß also eher nichts und ihr? Was war gestern Abend mit Leonie?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Keine Ahnung.“ antwortete Melanie. „Aber Leonie ist gestern Abend auf einmal ins Zimmer gestürzt, zu Tode unglücklich und hat sich in den Schlaf geweint.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das heißt aber, das ihr auch nicht genau wisst was los ist, oder?“ fragte Saskia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Nein.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wir glauben aber das es was mit Lena zu tun hat, zumindest hat sie immer wieder ihren Namen gesagt und irgendwas davon das 'es weh tut'.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Na toll, also sind wir nicht weiter wie vorne, nur wissen wir jetzt definitiv das es ihr nicht gut geht und irgendwas nicht stimmt.“ meinte Saskia frustriert. „Wir wissen ja nicht mal wo sie vorher war.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich glaub da kann ich euch weiterhelfen.“ Als die Drei aufsahen, bemerkten sie das Tabea auf einmal bei ihnen am Tisch stand. „Wenn sie, wie sie gesagt hat, direkt auf ihr Zimmer ist, dann war sie davor bei uns...zumindest kurz.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Und was genau ist passiert?“ wollte Melanie wissen. Sie war ebenfalls sehr besorgt um ihre Freundin, so unglücklich wie am gestrigen Abend hatte sie sie noch nie gesehen. Irgendwas mussten sie einfach tun, aber dazu mussten sie erst einmal herausfinden was überhaupt los war.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Eigentlich gar nicht.“ zuckte Tabea ratlos mit den Schultern. „Sie war mit Lena zum Filme schauen verabredet, aber als sie kam hat sie sofort gemeint das es ihr nicht gut geht und ist auf ihr Zimmer, zumindest hat sie das gesagt.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara überlegte. „Also ist das was sie so unglücklich macht schon passiert bevor sie bei euch aufgetaucht ist, nur was?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Und sonst war wirklich nichts?“ fragte Saskia nochmal nach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nein, nicht wirklich. Naja, Luisa und ich waren noch da als sie gekommen ist, aber wir wollten gerade gehen, da hat sie aber schon gesagt das es ihr nicht gut geht und so.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Einen Moment mal, Luisa war auch da?“ Alarmiert sah Melanie Tabea an, die war verwirrt. „Ja, warum?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Kann es sein das sie Lena mal wieder damit aufgezogen hat das sie in Leonie verliebt ist, kurz bevor diese kam?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„So ungefähr...wir haben versucht Lena zu überzeugen es Leonie endlich zu sagen weil sie ja eh schon so gut wie zusammen sind, aber Lena wollte davon nichts wissen und hat nur was davon gesagt das das mit ihrem Ex noch zu frisch wäre, sie ihre Freundschaft nicht zerstören will und das wir ruhig sein sollen weil sie eben gleich kommt und sie nicht will das Leo was davon weiß.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Melanie stöhnte auf als sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. „Da haben wir unseren Auslöser.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du meinst sie hat uns gehört?“ fragte Tabea entsetzt. „Lena bringt uns um!“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara zweifelte noch. „Müsste sie dann aber nicht glücklich sein? Immerhin erwidert Lena ihre Gefühle ja.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nicht unbedingt.“ merkte Saskia an und wandte sich an Tabea. „Habt ihr je direkt gesagt das Lena in Leonie verliebt ist, also ihren Namen gesagt oder so?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Und jetzt überlegt doch mal: Mit wem ist Lena noch relativ dicke, die sich vor kurzem von ihrem Freund getrennt hat?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara, Melanie und Tabea überlegten einen Moment, bevor sie alle Drei gleichzeitig „Josie!“ riefen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wahrscheinlich hat sie das Gespräch gehört, denkt aber das ihr von Josie als Lenas Schwarm gesprochen habt und nicht von ihr. Zumindest würde das ihr Verhalten von gestern Abend und heute Morgen ganz gut erklären.“ schlussfolgerte Saskia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Was ist mit mir? Ich hab meinen Namen gehört.“ fragte Josephine als sie sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Leo glaubt das Lena in dich verliebt ist.“ erzählte Sara. Josephine sah sie irritiert an. „Wie kommt sie denn auf diesen Schwachsinn? Ich dachte sie und Lena sind ineinander verknallt.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Sind sie auch. Aber sie hat wohl gehört wie Luisa und ich sie deswegen aufgezogen haben und weil Lenas Freundschaft mit euch beiden doch viele Gemeinsamkeiten hat, denkt sie jetzt das Lena in dich verliebt ist.“ erklärte Tabea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das ist Blödsinn, außerdem könnte das eh nie was werden mit uns. Ich liebe Lena zwar, aber höchstens als Schwester.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Versuch das mal in Leonies Kopf rein zubekommen.“ meinte Sara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Oh oh.“ sagte Melanie auf einmal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Was ist los?“ fragend sah Sara sie an.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Leo war eben hier, ist aber sofort wieder rausgerannt. Ich befürchte das sie Josie gerade gehört hat, aber ohne den Teil mit der Schwester.“ Melanie sah die anderen beunruhigt an. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tabea stöhnte auf. „Na toll, sie hat echt ein Talent dafür immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort das genau falsche zu verstehen...komm Josie, wir begehen jetzt Schadensbegrenzung.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir können ihr ja schlecht sagen das Lena in sie verliebt ist, die würde uns umbringen.“ warf Josephine ein.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Die bringt uns auch so um wenn wir das so stehen lassen. Außerdem ist es besser so als wenn Leonie wer weiß was denkt und macht, so war sie bisher noch nie, wir haben keine Ahnung was sie noch machen könnte deswegen. Aber wir müssen ihr gar nichts von Lenas Gefühlen für sie erzählen. Wichtig ist nur das wir ihr klar machen das du nicht in Lelo verknallt bist und sie nicht in dich. Um den Rest kümmern wir uns wenn es soweit ist.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Warum muss ich überhaupt mit, das ganze ist schließlich eure Schuld.“ stöhnte Josephine, stand aber dennoch auf. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Weil sie mir nie glaubt, sie muss es schon von dir hören.“ meinte Tabea und ging mit ihr los um Leonie zu suchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wo zur Hölle ist die Frau? So groß ist das Gelände auch wieder nicht, es kann doch gar nicht so schwer sein sie zu finden...auch wenn sie nicht gerade die Größte ist.“ Frustriert blieb Tabea wenig später stehen. Auf der Suche nach Leonie waren sie und Josephine durch das halbe Gebäude gelaufen, gefunden hatten sie sie nicht. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zumindest wussten sie mit Sicherheit das sie nicht auf ihrem Zimmer war, den Schlüssel dafür hatten nämlich Melanie und Sara. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josephine wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzten, als ihr Blick jedoch durch Fenster ging, stoppte sie sich. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum wir sie hier drinnen nirgendwo gefunden haben, schau mal nach draußen.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tabea stöhnte auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn als ihr Blick dem von Josephine folgte. „Oh man! Warum sind wir nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen auf dem Fußballplatz zu suchen? Leo fängt immer an zu spielen wenn sie was beschäftigt.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ist doch egal.“ meinte Josephine. „Wir haben sie schließlich gefunden, komm schon.“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Als sie Leonie auf dem Weg nach draußen dabei beobachteten wie sie einen Ball nach dem anderen auf das Tor schoss, musste Tabea kurz schlucken. 'Also manchmal bin ich echt froh das ich kein Torwart bin.' dachte sie. 'Und wohl noch nie gegen Leonie gespielt habe wenn sie wütend oder verletzt war.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Die Wucht mit der Leonie die Bälle gegen das Tor schoss ließ sie fast wieder umkehren, aber sie war fest entschlossen dieses dumme Gerücht ein für alle mal aus der Welt zu schaffen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Hey, Leonie!“ reif Tabea als sie nahe genug bei ihr waren, so dass diese sie hören konnte. „Können wir mal kurz mit dir reden?“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Worüber?“ Leonie sah sie nicht einmal an, sondern nahm sich einen neuen Ball und legte ihn sich zurück. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich denke du weißt worüber.“ meldete sich jetzt auch Josephine zu Wort. In Leonies Körpersprache veränderte sich mit einem mal alles als sie sie hörte. War sie eben noch relativ ruhig gewesen, war sie jetzt das komplette Gegenteil und total angespannt. Mit voller Wucht trat sie auf den Ball ein, bevor sie auf ihre beiden Teamkameraden mit verengten Augen zu ging. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nein danke, kein Bedarf. Mir ist egal was DU zu sagen hast, das will ich gar nicht hören. Weißt du, ich hab gedacht wir wären Freundinnen, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Alles Gute mit Lena und jetzt lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe!“ zischte sie ihnen die Worte entgegen, bevor sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei ging. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wütend, aber auch furchtbar traurig lief Leonie zurück. Sie wusste nicht mal genau wohin sie ging, aber bei Tabea und Josephine wollte sie nicht bleiben. Genauso wenig konnte sie aber zurück zu den anderen. Saskia hatte sie schon den ganzen Morgen gefragt was los ist und sie so komisch angeschaut und Melanie und Sara waren auch nicht anders. Eigentlich wäre sie in solchen Momenten zu Lena gegangen, aber das war im Moment nicht möglich und außerdem jetzt auch so ziemlich das letzte was sie jetzt wollte. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Ich weiß gar nicht warum es so weh tut, mir war doch schon immer klar das das zwischen mir und Lena gar nichts werden kann.' dachte Leonie traurig. 'Aber besser so und Lena ist glücklich, wenn auch mit Josie, als wenn sie mit mir unglücklich ist...auch wenn es weht tut. Nur warum hat sie mir davon nichts erzählt? Wir sind doch Freundinnen, außer ' Leonies Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung 'außer sie weß wirklich von meinen Gefühlen für sie.' </em>
</p>
<p><em>Der Gedanke machte Leonie Angst und schmerzte noch mehr als sowieso schon. Jetzt konnte sie den anderen erst Recht nicht mehr gegenüber treten. 'Am besten ich geh zu Silvia und sag mir geht’s nicht gut.'</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Gott sei Dank hatte Tabea Recht.“ murmelte Lena außer Atem als sie kurze Zeit später beim Fußballfeld ankam.</p>
<p>Tabea hatte erzählt das sie Leonie dort schon immer gefunden hatte wenn sie irgendwas beschäftigte und so war es auch diesmal wieder. Lena konnte sie, Melanie und Sara schon von weitem sehen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte auf den letzten Metern nochmal. Die anderen waren nicht mit ihr hergekommen, Lena hatte sie darum gebeten. Sie wollte alleine mit ihre reden.</p>
<p>Als sie Leonie schon fast erreicht hatte, hatten Melanie und Sara sie schon entdeckt und stellten sich ihr prompt in den Weg.</p>
<p>'Na toll, spielen die Zwei jetzt Bodyguard oder so?' dachte sie genervt.</p>
<p>„Immer mit der Ruhe Lena, was willst du?“ fragte Sara sie direkt. </p>
<p>„Das könnt ihr euch doch sicher denken, ich will mit Leonie reden.“ antwortete sie und versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, wurde aber von Melanie sofort aufgehalten.</p>
<p>„Kann ich bitte durch?!“ presste Lena hervor.</p>
<p>Melanie sah sie scharf an. „Damit du sie noch fertiger machen kannst als bisher schon, ich glaube kaum. Weiß du eigentlich was bei uns vorhin los war?“</p>
<p>„Sie ist meine Freundin und ich würde gerne mit ihr sprechen, ihr versteht das nicht...“</p>
<p>„Ich dachte du hast Schluss gemacht? Das waren doch deine Worte, oder?“ fing Sara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.</p>
<p>„Wir verstehen ganz gut, danke.“ fügte Melanie hinzu. „Ihr liebt euch doch, weißt du eigentlich was du ihr damit angetan hast? Du hast ihre das Herz gebrochen, sie ist völlig fertig deswegen!“</p>
<p>Leonie hatte inzwischen auch Lenas Anwesenheit bemerkt, blieb aber stehen wo sie war. Sie wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen.</p>
<p>„Jetzt macht aber mal halblang!“ sagte Lena sauer. Sie hatte es satt immer als Schuldige dargestellt zu werden. „Ihr ward nicht dabei okay, ihr habt keine Ahnung was passiert ist und Leonie ist auch nicht so unschuldig wie ihr vielleicht denkt!“</p>
<p>„Mag ja sein, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht...“</p>
<p>„Gibt mir nicht das Recht wozu?“ Lena sah sie giftig an. „Auch mal an mich zu denken? Meine Gefühle über die von ihr zu stellen? Wozu hab ich kein Recht? Na los, sag schon!“ herausfordernd sah die Zwei an. </p>
<p>„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht.“ versuchte Sara anzufangen, aber Lena unterbrach sie sofort: Oh doch, genau darum geht es! Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, nicht nur ich, wir beide, und genau darum geht es auch, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier, also lasst ihr mich jetzt mit ihr rede, oder was?!“</p>
<p>„Was ist los Lena?“ sagte Leonie, bevor Melanie und Sara antworteten konnten. Auch wenn sie es nett fand das sie ihr helfen wollten, Lena hatte Recht. Trotzdem versuchte sie ihre Stimme möglichst neutral zu halten und keine Gefühle zu zeigen.</p>
<p>„Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen.“ sagte Lena sofort und Leonie, Melanie und Sara sahen sie überrascht an. „Was ist gestern Abend getan habe, was ich gesagt habe, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich war nur so furchtbar wütend, das ist mit rausgerutscht.“</p>
<p>„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, wenn überhaupt dann muss ich es tun.“ meinte Leonie. „Ich war nicht fair zu dir und hab es nicht so gemeint, bitte, das musst du mir glauben.“</p>
<p>Leicht verzweifelt sah Leonie Lena an. Wenn das ihre Chance war, vielleicht ihre Einzige, damit es wieder gut werden würde, dann musste sie sie nutzen. </p>
<p>„Ich weiß wir können heute Abend in Ruhe darüber reden, aber...“</p>
<p>„Heißt das du gibst mir noch eine Chance?“ unterbrach Leonie sie nervös. Lena nickte zaghaft. „Wenn du mir noch eine gibst?“</p>
<p>„Natürlich!“ rief Leonie und fiel Lena strahlend um den Hals. Dieser fiel es schwer sich wieder von ihr zu lösen, aber es gab noch einen anderen Grund warum sie hier war. </p>
<p>„Das ist nicht alles Leo, es ist was passiert.“ begann sie vorsichtig. </p>
<p>„Was ist los?“ fragte Melanie beunruhigt, so wie Lena aussah konnte es nichts gutes bedeuten.</p>
<p>„Kessi hat heute Morgen angerufen.“ fing Lena wieder an. „Wir wissen jetzt was die Blicke gestern im Flugzeug zu bedeuten haben, es lag nicht an deinem Auge...“</p>
<p>„Ich versteh nicht...“ Verwirrt sah Leonie sie an. </p>
<p>„Als wir neulich Essen waren, du hast doch gesagt das du was aufblitzen hast, erinnerst du dich?“</p>
<p>„Ja?“ Leonie verstand noch immer nicht was das Problem war, Melanie und Sara dagegen warfen sich einen beunruhigenden Blick zu, sie konnten sich denken worauf das ganze hinaus lief. </p>
<p>„Du hattest Recht. Uns hat jemand beobachtet und fotografiert.“ Lena sah wie Leonie immer bleicher wurde, deswegen brachte sie es so schnell wie möglich zu Ende.</p>
<p>„Wir sind in den Nachrichten. Die Medien wissen von unserer Beziehung und haben es überall veröffentlicht.“</p>
<p>„Sie haben was?!“ fragte Leonie fast tonlos. Lena nickte leicht. „Die anderen kümmern sich gerade um Steffi und den Rest der Mannschaft, ich bin sofort hergekommen als ich es erfahren haben.“</p>
<p>„Und jetzt? Was passiert jetzt?“ wollte Leonie wissen.</p>
<p>„Naja, ich denke wir werden nachher eine Teambesprechung haben und Steffi wird uns Tipps oder so geben wie wir uns jetzt verhalten sollen, ich bin sicher es ist gar nicht so schlimm.“ sagte Lena vorsichtig. </p>
<p>Leonie sah sie entsetzt an. „Nicht so schlimm? Nicht so schlimm?! Das ist eine Katastrophe! Lena, du weißt wie meine Eltern darauf reagiert haben, wie deine Eltern reagiert haben und sie kennen uns schließlich, was wird da der Rest der Welt denken?“</p>
<p>„Das kann uns egal sein, okay?“ sagte Lena entschlossen und legte ihre Hände auf Leonies Schultern. „Solange wir uns wieder haben kann uns keiner was.“</p>
<p>„Und was ist wenn er es jetzt auch weiß? Du hast bewusst nichts zu ihm gesagt weil du wusstest wie er reagieren wird, das es noch schlimmer wie mit unseren Eltern wird.“ fragte Leonie ängstlich.</p>
<p>„Darum kümmern wir uns wenn es soweit ist.“ meinte Lena. Der Gedanke war ihr auch schon gekommen und wenn sie ehrlich war, machte er ihr Angst.</p>
<p>„Ich kann das nicht Lena!“ brach Leonie panisch hervor. „Ich weiß ich wollte es versuchen, aber das ist zu schnell, ich pack das nicht.“</p>
<p>„Hey, du schaffst das, du bist stark, du heißt schließlich Leo und du bist genauso stark und mutig wie ein Löwe.“ versuchte Lena sie zu ermutigen. „Und du bist nicht alleine. Wir haben uns gegenseitig um uns da durchzuhelfen, zusammen schaffen wir das.“</p>
<p>„Und uns habt ihr auch.“ sagte Melanie fest. „Wir stehen alle als Team hinter und unterstützen euch.“</p>
<p>„Und die Bayern Mädels werden das auch sein wenn sie davon erfahren.“ fügte Sara hinzu. „Sie werden nie zulassen das ihrem Traumpaar was passiert, sie lieben euch, wir lieben euch, egal was passiert.“</p>
<p>„Danke.“ Dankbar sahen Lena und Leonie sie an. Leonie atmete tief durch und sah zu Lena. „Dann mal auf ins Gefecht...Halte meine Hand?“</p>
<p>„Immer.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Wie mittlerweile sicher alle mitbekommen haben, wurde über zwei unserer Spielerinnen ein Artikel geschrieben und ihre Beziehung damit veröffentlicht. Leonie, Lena, gehe ich wirklich richtig mit der Annahme das ihr damit nichts zu tun habt und es auch gar nicht wolltet?“ Ernst und fragend sah Steffi die Beiden an. </p>
<p>Nachdem Saskia, Kim und Anja mit ihr gesprochen hatten und auch die anderen zumindest grob informiert wurden, hatte sie sofort eine Teamversammlung angeordnet. Taktiken und irgendwelche Trainingseinheiten standen jetzt nicht im entferntesten auf dem Plan, jetzt hatten sie erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun. </p>
<p>Leonie und Lena war die Situation in die sie geraten waren und in die sie auch die anderen gebracht hatten sehr unangenehm. Leonie starrte die meiste Zeit auf den Boden. Auch wenn sie wusste das ihnen keiner Vorwürfe machen würde, sie konnten schließlich nichts dafür, sah sie den anderen möglichst wenig in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich ähnlich wie vor zwei Jahren als sie dem Team von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatten, auch wenn sie es jetzt natürlich alle wussten und auch akzeptierten.</p>
<p>Lena auf der anderen Seite sah den anderen direkt in die Augen, wenn auch eher aus Trotz. Auch wenn ihr die Situation nicht gefiel, sie sah es nicht wirklich ein sich dafür schämen zu müssen oder so etwas dergleichen. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wäre der Artikel schließlich nie erschienen und schon gar nicht während der EM, wo sie weiß Gott wichtigeres zu tun hatten. Deswegen war auch sie diejenige die Steffi antwortete: „Nein, wir haben damit sicher nichts zu tun. Wir wollten es nicht während der EM machen und so eigentlich auch noch nicht, wir waren, wir sind dazu noch gar nicht richtig bereit gewesen und sind es jetzt auch noch nicht, auch wenn wir uns der Sache jetzt stellen müssen.“</p>
<p>Steffi nickte. „In Ordnung. In erster Linie geht es für uns momentan nicht darum herauszufinden wer es verbreitet hat...“</p>
<p>„Was soll das heißen?“ warf Tabea aufgebracht ein. „Wir müssen rauskriegen welche Idioten das veröffentlicht haben, sie hatten überhaupt kein Recht dazu!“</p>
<p>„Das ist genau das Problem.“meinte Saskia. „Auch wenn wir nicht mehr in Deutschland sind, die Pressefreiheit gibt es trotzdem und da wir bis zu einem gewissen Punkt in der Aufmerksamkeit der öffentlichen Medien stehen, können wir eigentlich auch rein gar nichts dagegen tun.“</p>
<p>„Das heißt wir sollen uns das einfach gefallen lassen?“ fragte Svenja ungläubig.</p>
<p>„Natürlich nicht.“ meinte Steffi, „Aber im Moment können wir sowieso nicht herausfinden wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Darum können wir uns immer noch kümmern. Jetzt ist erst mal wichtig wie wir damit umgehen. Ob wir wollen oder nicht, es wird das Thema sein das die Medien in den nächsten Tagen von uns beantwortet haben wollen und nicht nur von Leonie und Lena, wenn auch hauptsächlich, sondern von uns allen. So eine Situation gab es bisher noch nie und unsere Spielweise und dergleichen werden sie vermutlich im Moment überhaupt nicht interessieren, die werden nur Antworten haben wollen auf ihre Fragen die eure Beziehung betreffen.“</p>
<p>„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Leonie zaghaft. „Das Ganze ist schließlich unsere Sache und geht niemanden etwas an.“</p>
<p>„Und genau das ist der Punkt wo wir ansetzten. Es handelt sich um euer Privatleben und das geht, wie du gerade gesagt hast, niemanden etwas an. Und das gilt für euch alle.“ Nacheinander sah Steffi jeden einzelne von ihnen an. „Ihr seid keine Tiere im Zoo und euer Privatleben hat in den Medien überhaupt nichts zu suchen, außer ihr entscheidet euch bewusst dafür. Ich bin mit der ganzen Situation nicht gerade glücklich oder einverstanden, aber ich kann euch verstehen und weiß das es für euch nicht einfach ist. Dagegen tun können wir jetzt nichts mehr, wir können nur noch kontrollieren wie wir darauf reagieren. Ich möchte das ihre Fragen die eure bzw. ihre Beziehung anbelangen voll und ganz aus dem Weg geht. Geht kein Gespräch in dieser Hinsicht, mit dieser Thematik mit Reportern ein.“ Steffi machte eine kurze Pause, dann wandte sie sich direkt an die zwei Betroffenen. </p>
<p>„Lena, durch die Sperre kannst du im nächsten Spiel an sich schon nicht spielen und Leonie, durch die Rotation hätte ich dich auch nicht eingesetzt, so geht ihr Zwei Reporterfragen auf jeden Fall aus dem Weg. Wenn ihr nicht spielt haben sie keinen handfesten Grund euch zu interviewen zu wollen, macht euch darüber also mal keine Sorgen. Aber für euch alle gilt: Ihr beantwortet nur Fragen über den Fußball, zu unseren Spielen und dergleichen. Keine geht auf das Thema ein, wenn sie euch fragen, antwortet ihr mit 'Kein Kommentar'. Euer Privatleben hat nichts in den Nachrichten zu suchen und das bleibt auch so.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein paar Stunden später waren Leonie und Lena wieder auf ihrem Zimmer. Nach der Teambesprechung hatte Steffi noch ein Extra-Training angesetzt. Zum einen um ihren normalen Rhythmus beizubehalten, sie waren schließlich noch immer bei der Europameisterschaft, zum anderen weil sie der Meinung war das ihnen die Ablenkung ganz gut tun würde, womit sie auch recht gehabt hatte.</p>
<p>Jetzt lagen Leonie und Lena erschöpft aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett. Lena fuhr Leonie durch die Haare, während Leonie Lena über den Arm strich. </p>
<p>„Was für ein Tag, was?“ murmelte Lena leicht abwesend. Leonie brummte zustimmend. „Wenn man bedenkt das wir heute Morgen nicht mal miteinander geredet haben...es tut mir wirklich leid Lena, also, das was ich da zum Schluss gesagt habe...ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ich weiß nicht warum ich das gesagt habe, aber ich könnte dich niemals hassen, egal was passiert.“</p>
<p>„Ist schon gut, ehrlich...mir tut es wie gesagt auch Leid. Ich hab das mit dem Schluss machen auch nicht so gemein. Ich war in dem Moment nur unglaublich verletzt und mir war das alles zu viel. Entschuldige das ich dich geschubst habe, ich hätte nicht körperlich werden dürfen.“</p>
<p>„Ich hätte so was erst gar nicht sagen dürfen.“ Leonie machte eine kurze Pause. „Weißt du, ich bin zwar unglaublich glücklich darüber das wir wieder zusammen sind und miteinander reden und alles, aber der Grund dafür, der hätte echt nicht sein müssen.“</p>
<p>Lena seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich hätte nie geglaubt das ich über unsere Beziehung mal einen Artikel in der Zeitung lesen würde.“</p>
<p>„Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht das wir bekannt oder interessant genug dafür sind.“ stimmte Leonie zu.</p>
<p>„Ich bin mit nicht mal sicher ob wir da wirklich einem Fotografen über den Weg gelaufen sind.“ überlegte Lena. „Das wäre schon ein sehr großer Zufall.“</p>
<p>Leonie sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wie soll es denn sonst passiert sein?“</p>
<p>„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat uns irgendwer erkannt, ein Foto gemacht und es an die Medien geschickt. Die Frage ist nur wer?“</p>
<p>„Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, es ist passiert, wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen.“ meinte Leonie. „Auch wenn ich es mehr zeigen wollte, das ist mir dann doch zu schnell, ich hab Angst.“</p>
<p>„Mir geht es ehrlich gesagt genauso.“ Als Leonie sie überrascht ansah, erklärte Lena es: „Ich wollte es zwar öffentlich machen, aber so dann auch wieder nicht, das ist mir dann doch ein wenig zu viel.“</p>
<p>„Ich mach mir Sorgen wie die Leute reagieren.“ gab Leonie zu. „Ich mein klar, unsere Familie und die meisten Freunde wissen davon, aber nicht alle wissen eben von unserer Beziehung.“</p>
<p>„Dann schauen wir doch gleich mal nach.“ sagte Lena entschlossen, auf Leonies entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck fügte sie hinzu: „Ich mein jetzt nicht im Internet oder so, aber unsere Handys haben öfters mal vibriert, vielleicht fanden wir damit einfach an.“ schlug sie vor.</p>
<p>Leonie schluckte. „Du hast wohl Recht.“</p>
<p>Mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl tat sie es Lena nach und griff nach ihrem Handy. Lena hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte ein paar verpasste Anrufe und neun neue Nachrichten. Und was sie dort las, verschlug ihr beinahe die Sprache:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nadine Keßler:</p>
<p><em> Tut mir Leid das es ohne euren Willen bekannt wurde, aber ihr schafft das, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn du, oder Lena was brauchen, dann meldet euch bei mir!</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarah Romert:</p>
<p><em> Es tut mir Leid das es so rauskam, wir reden wenn ihr wieder da seid</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melanie Behringer:</p>
<p><em> Schön für euch, ich freu mich für euch:)</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laura Feiersinger:</p>
<p><em> Ich wusste gar nicht das ihr es öffentlich machen wolltet, freu mich für euch :)</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viktoria Schnaderbeck:</p>
<p><em> Hab es gerade erfahren, wenn du/ihr reden wollt könnt ihr euch immer melden:)</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lira Alushi:</p>
<p><em> Ich hoffe ihr wolltet es so, meldet euch mal wieder bei mir;)</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nadine Angerer:</p>
<p><em> Herzlichen Glückwunsch</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora Holstad:</p>
<p><em> Wenn ihr was braucht, die Bayern Mädels sind immer für euch da, wir stehen hinter euch, ihr packt das</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lia Wälti:</p>
<p><em> Tabbi hat es mir erzählt. Wir stehen hinter euch, egal was passiert, wenn was ist oder du mal jemanden zum reden brauchst oder so und es nicht mit Lena möchtest, kannst du mir jederzeit schreiben:) Ihr schafft das!</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lächelnd sah Leonie wieder zu Lena. „Bei mir haben alle positiv reagiert und auch gemeint das sie uns helfen wollen...auch wenn alle die geschrieben haben schon von uns wussten. Wie wars bei dir? Lena?“</p>
<p>Während sich auf Leonies Gesicht ein Lächeln gebildet hatte als Reaktion auf die Nachrichten, wurde Lena eher blasser. </p>
<p>„Bei mir wars ähnlich. Clara hat geschrieben, Vanessa, Sarah und ein paar andere auch, aber...Marko hat auch geschrieben.“</p>
<p>Leonie schluckte kurz. Sie wusste wie gut Lena sich mit ihrem älteren Cousin verstand, in ihrer Kindheit war er so etwas wie ein Held für sie gewesen, sie wusste aber auch das er auf das Thema „gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen“ relativ empfindlich reagierte, deshalb hatte sie ihm bis dato auch nichts von ihnen erzählt. </p>
<p>„Und was hat er geschrieben?“ Vorsichtig sah Leonie ihre Freundin an und legte einen Arm um sie. Diese brauchte einen Moment bis sie anfing: „Er hat gemeint das er in der Nähe ist und in den nächsten Tagen mal vorbeikommen würde, er meint wir müssten miteinander besprechen.“ meinte Lena langsam. „Man Leo, was wenn er auch von dem Artikel weiß? Was, wenn er mich jetzt auch hasst? Es ist schon schlimm genug wie meine Eltern reagiert haben, was wenn er...“ Weinend brach Lena ab und ließ sich in Leonies Arme fallen, diese strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. </p>
<p>„Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie.“ meinte sie auch, auch wenn sie selber nicht wusste wie. „Du wirst sehen, alles wird wieder gut.“ Auf einmal fing Leonie leise an zu singen:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Come stop your crying it will be alright</p>
<p>just take my hand hold it tight</p>
<p>I will protect you from all aroung you</p>
<p>I will be here don't you cry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why can't they understand the way we feel?</p>
<p>They just don't trust what they can't explain</p>
<p>I know we're different but deep inside us</p>
<p>we're not that different at all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't listen to them cause what do they know</p>
<p>we need each other to have to hold</p>
<p>they'll se in time, I know</p>
<p>We'll show them together </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you'll be in my heart</p>
<p>yes, you'll be in my heart</p>
<p>from this day on, now and forever more</p>
<p>You'll be in my heart</p>
<p>no matter what they say</p>
<p>you'll be here in my heart</p>
<p>Always</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>„Auf unserem Zimmer ist sie auch nicht.“ Erschöpft ließ sich Josephine auf ihre Bett fallen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch.Wenn man die Frau einmal braucht ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.“ stöhnte Tabea frustriert. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nachdem Leonie von ihnen weggelaufen war ohne das sie ihre die Situation erklären konnten, hatten sie beschlossen Lena aufzuklären, in der Hoffnung das diese Leonie überzeugen konnte und so alles wieder gut wäre. Aber wo sie nach ihrer Freundin auch suchten sie konnten sie nirgendwo finden. Es war fast so als würde jemand nicht wollen das sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lass uns doch einfach hier warten.“ schlug Josephine vor. „Das ist schließlich ihr Zimmer, irgendwann muss sie ja hier auftauchen.“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wir haben schließlich keine andere Wahl.“ seufzte Tabea und ließ sich neben Josephine fallen. Einen Moment war es still zwischen den Beiden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Sag mal...“ fing Tabea plötzlich wieder an. „Was hat Leonie eigentlich damit gemeint, das sie nur 'dachte' ich wärt Freunde?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leo hat mir mal von ihren Gefühlen für Lena erzählt und ich hab versprochen es nicht weiter zu erzählen.“ antwortete Josephine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tabea nickte verstehend. „und weil sie jetzt glaubt dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid, fühlt sie sich quasi von dir verraten?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Genau.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was macht ihr denn hier?“ Erschrocken fuhren die Beiden herum. Ohne das sie es bemerkt hatten, war Lena ins Zimmer gekommen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena!“ „Wo warst du? Wir haben dich überall gesucht!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, „Äh...ich war bei...“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist doch jetzt auch egal.“ unterbrach Tabea sie sofort. „Wir müssen mit dir reden.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich wollte eigentlich...“ fing Lena wieder an, aber erneut wurde sie unterbrochen: „Es geht um Leo.“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josephine wusste sofort das Lena alles anderen verschieben würde wenn es um Leonie ging und sie hatte Recht.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was ist mit ihr?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Sie denkt das Josie und du ineinander verliebt und zusammen seid.“ erklärte Tabea und Lena bekam große Augen. „Wie kommt sie denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Danke auch.“ Josephine sah sie beleidigt an. Lena verdrehte die Augen. „So war das nicht gemeint und das weißt du auch...und wie kommt sie jetzt darauf?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Sie hat gestern gehört wie du mit mir und Lulle geredet hast...über sie, aber anstatt es auf sich selbst zu beziehen, denkst sie jetzt du wärst in Josie verliebt...und sie in dich.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich hab euch doch gesagt das es keine gute Idee ist darüber zu reden wenn sie gleich kommt! Warum hat ihr auch nicht einfach auf mich gehört?!“ sagte Lena aufgebracht. „Deswegen war sie auch so komisch als sie danach reinkam.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist noch nicht alles.“ meinte Josephine zögernd. „Melly und Sara sagen das sie sich gestern in den Schlaf geweint hat...“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lenas Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und ihr Herz fing an zu schmerzen. Das letzte was sie wollte war es Leonie zu verletzten und jetzt hatte wohl genau das geschafft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Warum habt ihr ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?“ fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das haben wir ja versucht, aber sie hört und gar nicht zu, sie will gar nicht erst mit uns reden.“ erzählte Josephine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wir hatten gehofft das sie auf dich eher hört...sie liebt dich Lena, warum sonst sollte sie so reagieren?“ meinte Tabea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich muss mit ihr reden und das klarstellen.“ murmelte Lena. „Am besten schreib ich ihr gleich und frag sie, ob sie heute Abend vorbeikommen kann.“ Lena sah ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr an, es sah beinahe so aus als würde sie mit sich selbst reden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tabea und Josephine wechselten einen kurzen, besorgten Blick miteinander. Hoffentlich ging das alles wieder gut aus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Also, wo ist das Problem? Wer hat eine Idee?“ Erwartungsvoll sah Anja in die Runde. Manche sah sie an oder überlegten, aber die meisten sahen einfach nur betreten zu Boden. Eigentlich wäre das Dzsenfiers 'Aufgabe' als Kapitänin gewesen, aber dafür war sie mit ihrer ruhigen Art einfach nicht der Typ. </p><p>Es war der 25. Juli, der Abend nach ihrem Spiel gegen Schweden und die Mannschaft hatte sich nochmal zusammen gesetzt ohne Steffi oder einen anderen aus dem Trainerteam, einzig Saskia, Kim und Melanie waren ebenfalls anwesend. Sie hatten sich zusammen gesetzt um ihr bisheriges Turnier zu besprechen um herauszufinden was los war. Nach dem Sieg gegen Russland. Dem Unentschieden gegen Italien. Und der Niederlage gegen Schweden.</p><p>Das Spiel hatte schon schlecht gestartet, dadurch das sie Leonie und Lena als eigentliche Stammkräfte austauschen mussten. Die Abwehrkette musste sich mit Kathrin neu sortieren, das Mittelfeld mit Anna. </p><p>Die Schwedinnen nutzten jede Chance die sie bekamen eiskalt aus. Zum Pech der Deutschen musste Tabea in der 16.Minute verletzungsbedingt ausgewechselt werden. Das die Viererkette, die dann aus Babett, Kathrin, Carolin und Lena G. bestand, überhaupt nicht eingespielt war, nutzte Nilla Fischer direkt aus und schoss das erste Tor im Spiel. Die Deutschen wussten gar nicht so recht wie ihnen geschah und hatten sich kaum von ihrem Schock erholt, als Nilla wieder vor ihrem Tor auftauchte und den Ball eiskalt im Netz versenkte. Mit zwei Toren Rückstand ging es schließlich in die Halbzeit.</p><p>Aus der Pause kamen die DFB-Frauen fokussierter zurück ins Spiel, kamen aber an Hedwig Lindahl einfach nicht vorbei. Erst Alex brachte in der 83. Minute mit einem Kopfball ein Tor für sie herbei und es stand 1:2. Sechs Minuten später machte Jakobsson den Deckel aber zu, als sie das dritte Tor für Schweden schoss und das Spiel mit 1:3 beendete.</p><p>Einzig ihr besseres Torverhältnis gegenüber Italien, was sie ihrem Sieg gegen Russland zu verdanken hatten, war der Grund warum sie trotzdem im Viertelfinale gegen die Schweiz antreten durften. </p><p>„Ich glaube wir sind Schuld.“ meinte Leonie niedergeschlagen. </p><p>„Wieso denn das, ihr habt doch noch nicht mal gespielt?“ fragte Linda mit gerunzelter Stirn. </p><p>„Eben!“ stieß Leonie frustriert aus. „Vielleicht wäre es anders geworden wenn wir gespielt hätten. Durch diese Fotoaktion haben wir alles ruiniert und alle abgelenkt.</p><p>„Das ist aber nicht eure Schuld.“ wandte Laura ein.</p><p>„Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen.“ sagte Leonie traurig. Lena selbst sagte dazu gar nichts. Ihnen beiden wurde erst langsam bewusst welche Tragweite ihr Outing haben konnte. </p><p>„Ihr könnt nichts dafür und damit ist das Thema beendet!“ meinte Svenja mit Nachdruck. </p><p>„Und was das andere 'Argument' angeht, nur weil zwei Spielerinnen nicht da sind, können wir nicht einknicken, das müssen wir kompensieren.“ meinte Tabea.</p><p>„Ich glaube nicht mal das es daran lag.“ stimmte Alex zu. </p><p>Sofort war eine lebhafte Diskussion im Gang. Jede Einzelne sagte etwas und es kamen nicht einfach nur Vorwürfe, sondern sehr reflektierte Kommentare. Sara etwa erklärte, warum es ihrer Meinung nach im Mittelfeld nicht richtig lief. Babett ärgerte sich über einzelne Dinge die in der Defensivarbeit nicht funktionierten. Bald schalteten sich andere Spielerinnen dazu und plötzlich war ein intensives Gespräch am Laufen, bei dem man merkte, wie gut es jeder tat, sich darüber auszutauschen, ohne das eine es als Angriff verstand. Jede sprach sich etwas von der Seele bei dem sie auf dem Platz Hilfe brauchte oder mit dem sie im Spiel alleine nicht zurecht kam. Und nicht nur eine von ihnen schlief in dieser Nacht aufgewühlt ein.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Tabea! Warte mal!“</p><p>Die Angesprochene blieb stehen und wartete bis Lena und Sara, die sie gerufen hatte, zu ihr aufgeholt hatten. </p><p>„Hey Lelo, Sara.“ </p><p>„Wie geht’s deinem Fuß?“ wollte Sara direkt wissen. Seit ihrer Auswechslung hatten sie nicht mehr viel von ihrer Freundin gesehen. Das einzige was sie mitbekommen hatten, war das Lia auf einmal besorgt im Hotel aufgetaucht war. </p><p>„Ach, wieder ganz gut.“ beruhigte Tabea sie. „Das nächste Spiel muss ich aber wohl aussetzten.“</p><p>„Das tut mir Leid für dich.“ sagte Lena, aber Tabea machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so schlimm, anders wäre es mir zwar lieber gewesen, aber so muss ich schon nicht gegen Lia antreten. Im Halbfinale kann ich dann wieder durchstarten, vorausgesetzt wir kommen wir gewinnen.“</p><p>Sara grinste. „Wir geben unser bestes.“</p><p>„Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen.“ gab Tabea lachend zurück. „Aber was gibt’s denn jetzt?“</p><p>„Hättest du mal kurz Zeit für uns? Wir bräuchten deine Hilfe?“ bittend sah Lena sie an.</p><p>„Schon wieder? Aber von mir aus.“ Gleichgültig zuckte Tabea mit den Schultern. </p><p>„Super, danke, du bist die Beste!“ rief Sara erfreut.</p><p>„Das ist mir bewusst.“ grinste Tabea frech. „Worum geht’s denn?“ </p><p>„Das erklären wir dir wenn wir da sind.“ meinte Lena, nahm Tabea an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich und Sara her. </p><p>„Hat sich zwischen dir und Sara eigentlich jetzt was ergeben, Sara?“ wollte Tabea wissen.</p><p>Sara sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?“</p><p>Tabea zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Na, das war doch schließlich der Sinn von dieser 'Wir haben uns verlaufen' Aktion, oder nicht?“</p><p>Sara sah sie einen Moment entsetzt an, bevor sie sich an die dritte im Bunde wendete: „Lena!“</p><p>Diese sah sie unschuldig an. „Was? Irgendwas musste ich ihr schließlich erzählen.“</p><p>„Aber doch nicht so was!“</p><p>Tabea sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Das heißt zwischen dir und Melly läuft har nichts?“</p><p>„Nein!“ sagte Sara vehement.</p><p>Tabea sah davon zwar nicht unbedingt überzeugt aus, beließ es aber dabei. „Verdammt.“ murmelte sie stattdessen leise. „Jetzt schulde ich Svenja 50€.“</p><p>Sara sah sie leicht fassungslos an. „Ihr habt darauf gewettet?“</p><p>„Wundert dich das wirklich?“ Lachend sah Lena sie an. </p><p>Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.“</p><p>„Und was war dann der Sinn von der Sache und was machen wir jetzt hier?“ hakte Tabea nach. Sie standen mittlerweile vor dem Zimmer von Sara und Melanie.</p><p>Lena sah Sara daraufhin fragend an, die nickte. „Erzähl es ihr, bevor du noch einen Roman über mich erfindest.“</p><p>Lena verdrehte die Augen. „Reg dich ab, es glauben sowieso alle das ihr was miteinander habt.“</p><p>„Melanie hat einen Freund!“ meinte Sara entgeistert, warum sie überhaupt darüber diskutierten, war ihr ein Rätsel. </p><p>„Das ist ein Grund und kein Hindernis und außerdem hast du es jetzt nicht dementiert das da was laufen könnte.“ meinte Tabea grinsend. </p><p>Sara machte einen frustrierten Aufschrei, während sich Lena an Tabea wandte: „Melly hat irgendein Geheimnis und Leo weiß auch davon, aber beide weigern sich es uns zu erzählen.“</p><p>„Wir haben schon ein paar Mal versucht es herauszufinden, hatten bisher aber kein Glück.“ gab Sara zu.</p><p>„Vielleicht handelt es sich bei dem Geheimnis ja um ihre unsterbliche Liebe für dich und deshalb sagt sie nichts.“ schlug Tabea vor. „Und Leo weiß davon, weil es bei euch fast genau so war Lena, wie romantisch.“</p><p>„Tabea!“ Sara knurrte die Worte jetzt fast.</p><p>„Ist ja gut, ich hör ja schon auf.“ lachte Tabea. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?“</p><p>„Du bist doch Polizistin, oder dabei eine zu werden...“ fing Sara an.</p><p>Tabea sah sie skeptisch an. „Ja?“</p><p>„Erzähl ihr doch irgendeine Story das du deine Facharbeit schreiben musst und noch ein Fallbeispiel für Geheimnisse oder so brauchst.“ erklärte Lena weiter. </p><p>„Und das soll funktionieren.“ kritisierte Tabea. </p><p>„Zweifel nicht an unserer Genialität.“ meinte Lena. „Komm schon, das wird schon klappen, wir warten hier draußen.“ </p><p>„Ich glaub zwar nicht dass das was wird, aber wenn ihr meint...“ seufzte Tabea, klopfte an der Tür und ging hinein. Lena und Sara warteten gespannt draußen. </p><p>Wenige Minuten später kam Tabea wieder hinaus.</p><p>„Und?“ Aufgeregt sah Lena sie an und auch Sara war neugierig.“</p><p>„Sie hat es mir auf einen Zettel geschrieben.“ antwortete Tabea stolz. „Hier.“</p><p>Erwartungsvoll nahm Sara ihn an, öffnete das Stück Papier und las vor:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Was ist ein Geheimnis? Etwas das für jeden offen da liegt – der eine erkennt es der andere jedoch nicht </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Frauen fällt nur eines schwerer als ein Geheimnis zu wahren – es nicht zu wissen“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sprachlos sahen die Drei sich einen Moment an.</p><p>„Sie hat mich eiskalt reingelegt, kein Wunder hat Leo so gegrinst.“ meinte Tabea fassungslos.</p><p>„Leo war auch da?“ fragte Lena.</p><p>„Ja, das schreit nach Rache. Ab sofort helfe ich euch richtig ihr Geheimnis herauszufinden und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue.“ beschloss Tabea. </p><p>„Kommt, wir denken und was neues aus.“ meinte Sara enttäuscht und sie verließen den Flur. </p><p>Das hinter ihnen die Tür die ganze Zeit einen Spalt offen geblieben war, bemerkten sie ebenso wenig wie das Gelächter das dahinter zu hören war. </p><p>„Die Idee mit dem Spruch war genial Melly.“ kicherte Leonie.</p><p>„Sie haben es nicht besser verdient. Das sie glauben ich falle auf so einen billigen Trick rein, sie müssten mich besser kennen.“ sagte Melanie lachend.</p><p>„Was sollte diese Polizei-Hausarbeit-Aktion überhaupt?“ fragte Leonie sich.</p><p>„Das war nur einer ihrer erbärmlichen Versuche mir mein Geheimnis zu entlocken.“ meinte Melanie. „Wann Tabea angefangen hat bei dem ganzen mitzumachen ist mir zwar nicht klar, aber es wundert mich überhaupt nicht.“</p><p>Leonie sah sie überrascht an. „Das war nicht ihr erster Versuch?“</p><p>„Nein.“ antwortete Melanie. „Warum wundert dich das? Du hast mich doch quasi davor gewarnt.“</p><p>„Ja schon, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie das auch wirklich durchziehen, also zumindest nicht von Sara...wobei, wenn Lena dabei ist kann man ihnen alles zutrauen und jetzt wo anscheinend auch noch Tabea mitmacht...“ Leonie runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben sie denn sonst noch versucht`“</p><p>„Nach dem wir uns an dem einen Abend verlaufen haben, ist Lena Abends noch zu uns ins Zimmer gekommen. Die Zwei haben wohl irgendwas im Fernsehen gesehen über „Schlafredner“ und haben so versucht es rauszubekommen.“ grinste Melanie.</p><p>„Ich nehm mal an so wie du schaust und nach der Aktion eben, das es nicht so gelaufen ist wie sie es sich vorgestellt haben?“ stellte Leonie fest. </p><p>„Nein.“ Melanie schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum einen hätte das auch so nicht funktioniert weil das was sie versucht haben völliger Quatsch war, außerdem konnte ich eh nicht schlafen so laut wie sie waren, also hab ich mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht, aber das haben sie sich nach der Aktion auch verdient.“</p><p>„Was meinst du?“ Fragend sah Leonie sie an. </p><p>„Wir haben uns anscheinend gar nicht richtig verlaufen. Tabea wusste wohl die ganze Zeit wo wir waren und hat nur so getan als ob.“ entrüstete sich Melanie. „Zumindest haben sie das so gesagt als sie geglaubt haben das ich schlafe.“ </p><p>„Bitte?! Und was war dann der Sinn davon?“</p><p>„Scheinbar mich müde zu machen, damit ich schneller schlafe oder so und sie ihren dämlichen Plan ausführen können. Was aber eben nicht klappt wenn man sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen verhält...Jetzt aber mal zurück zu dem Thema was ich anfangen wollte, bevor wir so unhöflich unterbrochen wurden: Wie geht’s dir?“</p><p>„Hm...ich bin nicht glücklich mit der Situation in der wir gelandet sind, aber ich komm schon irgendwie klar.“ murmelte Leonie.</p><p>„Das ist schön, aber das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht.“ Auf Leonies verwirrten Blick hin fuhr sie langsam fort: „Naja, es ist der 26. Juli...vor vier Tagen war Noahs...“</p><p>„Oh.“ Leonie schaute zu Boden. „Mit allem was passiert ist, dem Artikel, meinem Streit mit Lena und allem, hab ich das komplett vergessen.“</p><p>„Aber das ist doch gut, oder nicht.“ hinterfragte Melanie. „Das heißt doch das du es langsam vergisst und dein Leben wieder etwas normaler wird, zumindest was das betrifft.“</p><p>„Aber nur solange ich nicht daran erinnert werde.“ antwortete Leonie gestresst.</p><p>Melanie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wie darf ich das denn jetzt verstehen?“</p><p>„Laut der Schiller hab ich PTBS.“</p><p>„Du hast bitte was?“</p><p>Leonie sah sie kraftlos an. „PTBS. Post-Traumatische-Belastungsstörung.“</p><p>Melanie verstand immer noch nicht. „Und was heißt das jetzt genau?“</p><p>„Das ich NICHT verrückt bin!“ sagte Leonie sofort, diesem Stempel wollte sie nicht haben, sonst würde sie ihn womöglich nie wieder losbekommen.</p><p>Melanie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Das hab ich auch nicht behauptet...weiß Lena davon?“</p><p>„Ja.“ seufzte Leonie. „Sie ist die Einzige die mir helfen kann wenn ich wieder einen Flashback bekomme.“</p><p>„Einen was?...okay, stopp, jetzt verlierst du mich...“ so langsam war Melanie überfordert.</p><p>„PTBS tritt manchmal nach einem Trauma auf, bei mir war es der Unfall mit der Entführung und das Hauptmerkmal davon ist wohl das Wiedererleben des Traumas in Form von Flashbacks oder Alp- bzw. Angstträumen.“ erklärte Leonie.</p><p>Langsam aber sicher wurde die Sache für Melanie klarer. „Okay gut. Und was ist jetzt ein Flashback?“</p><p>„Wenn du durch etwas ähnliches, was dich an die Situation erinnert, getriggert wirst und dann quasi wieder darin gefangen bist...es ist schwer zu erklären.“ meinte Leonie.</p><p>Melanie nickte leicht. „Ich glaub ich weiß ungefähr was du meinst...hattest du diese...äh...“</p><p>„Flashbacks.“</p><p>„...genau, Flashbacks, hattest du die schon häufiger?“</p><p>„Ein paar Mal?“ gab Leonie unsicher zu. Melanie sah sie ernst an. „Hör mal, wenn du darüber nicht sprechen kannst oder willst, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung, ich versteh das.“</p><p>„Nein, ist schon okay. Dr. Schiller hat auch gemeint das es eigentlich nur gut ist wenn mehr Leute darüber Bescheid wissen, für den Fall das Lena mal nicht da ist, damit ihr wisst was los ist.“ erzählte Leonie. </p><p>„Okay. Heißt das nur Dr. Schiller und Lena wissen davon?“</p><p>„Kessi auch, sie war bei den Sitzungen ja oft dabei...und Svenja hat es auch mitbekommen.“ flüsterte Leonie. „Aber Lena ist die Einzige die mir wieder helfen kann wenn ich einen Flashback habe, D. Schiller vermutet das es daran liegt, dass sie dabei war.“</p><p>Melanie sah sie behutsam an. „Und was genau triggert dich jetzt?“</p><p>„Enge Räume...und Hunde.“ sagte Leonie langsam. </p><p>„Das mit den engen Räumen verstehe ich, aber wie kommt der Hund zustan...ein Hund hat den Unfall verursacht.“ beantwortete Melanie sich die Frage selbst.</p><p>„Genau, deswegen weiß auch Svenja Bescheid. Ihr Hund hat den Flashback ausgelöst, sie war ganz schön erschrocken, danach mussten wir es ihr erzählen.“ </p><p>„Das kann ich nachvollziehen.“ murmelte Melanie. „Und sonst gibt es keine Auslöser?“</p><p>„Nicht das wir wüssten, zumindest kam sonst noch nichts.“</p><p>„Okay, und...willst du des noch den anderen erzählen?“ </p><p>„Ich weiß nicht.“ Leonie schaute zur Seite. „Mit Kesse weiß es jemand vom Trainerteam und wenn ich mal nicht bei Lena bin, sind normalerweise entweder du oder Svenja da...ich will nicht das die anderen mich für verrückt halten.“</p><p>„Das würden wir nie tun, das kannst du mir glauben.“ versprach ihr Melanie.</p><p>„Ich möchte es trotzdem nicht, zumindest noch nicht jetzt.“</p><p>„Dann ist das so. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“ ermutigte Melanie sie. </p><p>„Willst du die Zwei nicht trotzdem erlösen und ihnen erzählen was los ist? Mit deinem Geheimnis meine ich.“ wechselte Leonie das Thema.</p><p>„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall.“ weigerte sich Melanie sofort. „Jetzt erst Recht nicht wo ich weiß das wir euren Abend, oder eher deinen Lena war schließlich auch dabei, völlig ohne Grund ruiniert haben!“</p><p>„So hab ich das noch nicht gar nicht gesehen.“ murmelte Leonie uns sah zu Boden. War es Lena etwa wichtiger Melanies Geheimnis herauszufinden als mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen? Was bedeutete das für ihre Beziehung? </p><p>„Hey.“ Melanie wartete bis Leonie sie wieder ansah. „Sieh das nicht so eng. Du kennst Lena, sie denkt über so etwas gar nicht nach, sie frustriert es einfach das du es weißt und sie nicht. Sie hat dich bestimmt nicht mit Absicht verletzten wollen.“ versuchte sie sie aufzuheitern. </p><p>Leonie lächelte leicht. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“</p><p>„So gefällst du mir schon besser.“ meinte Melanie und fing frech an zu grinsen. „Außerdem ist es viel lustiger dabei zuzusehen wie die Drei sich noch mehr zum Affen machen als bisher schon um das ganze herauszufinden.“</p><p>Leonie fing an zu lachen. „Ich hab gar nicht gewusst das du so gemein sein kannst Melly.“</p><p>Diese sah sie nur unschuldig grinsend an. „Wieso gemein? Ich nenne das 'selber Schuld'.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Warum tust du das?“ Besorgt sahen Melanie und Sara dabei zu wie Leonie sich fertig machte. Nachdem Lena ihr am frühen Nachmittag eine Nachricht geschickt und gefragt hatte ob sie ihrem Filmabend heute Abend nachholen sollten, hatte sie sofort zugestimmt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was meint ihr?“ Auffordernd sah Leonie die beiden an. Sie wusste genau was sie meinten, sie wollte es nur nicht zugeben.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Warum tust du dir das an? Mit Lena Zeit zu verbringen, wenn es doch genau das ist das dir weh tut, sie ist es die dir weh tut.“ erklärte Melanie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist nicht ihre Schuld, sie weiß nichts davon.“ verteidigte Leonie sie, dann sah sie auf den Boden. „Außerdem ist mir ihre Freundschaft das wert. Wenn wir nur Freunde sei sollen dann ist das so, besser als gar nicht und wenn sie mit Josephine glücklich ist, dann ist das auch gut.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Melanie und Sara wechselten einen genervten Blick miteinander. Sie hatten ihr schon ein paar Mal versucht zu erklären das an der Geschichte zwischen Lena und Josephine nicht dran ist, aber sie hatte jeden ihrer Versuche sofort unterbrochen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leo...“ versuchte es Sara erneut, aber wieder ließ Leonie sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich muss jetzt los, Lena wartet schon auf mich.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurze Zeit später war Leonie bei Lenas Zimmer angekommen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal ging sie dieses Mal direkt hinein. Sie hatte keine Lust noch mehr zu erfahren von Dingen sie sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena?“ Fragend sah sie ihre beste Freundin an, als sie bemerkte dass diese nur mit starrem Blick auf dem Bett saß und allgemein sehr angespannt wirkte. Als sich Leonie umsah im Zimmer, sah sie das Lena den Filmabend noch gar nicht vorbereitet hatte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena atmete tief durch und sah Leonie ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Nachmittag darauf vorbereitet, sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Sie konnte nicht, sie durfte nicht. Das hatte Leonie nicht verdient und Josephine auch nicht.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Hör mal, ich weiß eigentlich wollten wir unseren Filmabend nachholen, aber...könnten wir vorher nochmal reden?“ fing sie zögerlich an, mit jedem Wort wurde sie aber sicherer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie sah sie verwirrt an, setzte sich aber gegenüber von ihr auf Bett. „Klar. Was ist los?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leo, ich weiß das du das Gespräch gestern gehört hast, mit Tabea und Lulle...“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Augenblicklich wurden Leonies Augen größer und ihr Gesicht blasser. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, während sie versuchte eine Ausrede zu finden. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich mein ja, ich war da, aber ich hab nichts gehört, jedenfalls nicht wirklich...“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leonie, es ist in Ordnung, wirklich.“ unterbrach Lena sie.“Ich weiß das du es gehört hast und denkst das ich in Josie verliebt bin und sie auch in mich. Tabea und Josie haben es mir erzählt, aber...es stimmt nicht! Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt und sie ist es auch nicht in mich. Du hast das falsch verstanden. Sie wollten es dir vorhin erklären, aber du hast sie nicht gelassen.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Es stimmt nicht? Aber ich hab doch gehört...“Leonie sah sie irritiert an, das kleine Lächeln das sich in ihr Gesicht schlich konnte sie aber nicht verhindern.“Ich hab nie Josies Namen benutzt, oder?“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als Leonie nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, schluckte Lena noch einmal und holte tief Luft. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war gekommen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entweder würde sie damit alles ruinieren oder es würde gut werden, sie wusste es nicht. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Tabea und Lulle, und ich auch, wir haben nicht sie gemeint. Ich hab mich nicht in Josie verliebt, bei dem ganzen Gespräch, da ging es um...dich.“ Lenas Blick wanderte zu Boden. Sie konnte Leonies Reaktion auf ihre Worte nicht sehen, nicht bevor sie fertig war. „Mir geht es schon eine ganze Weile so, das sich meine Gefühle für dich verändert haben. Es tut mir Leid das erst so etwas passieren musste damit ich ich es mir auch wirklich eingestehe und es dir sage, aber...ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Leonie. Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machen wenn wir zusammen kommen würden, aber ich würde es verstehen wenn du das nicht so siehst und jetzt nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein willst.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als Lena zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war es totenstill im Zimmer. Lena fixierte immer noch den Boden, bis sie die Stille und Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushielt. Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick nach oben auf Leonie. Diese sah sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund geschockt an. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leo?“ Unsicher bewegte Lena ihre Hand vor Leonies Gesicht auf und ab. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich hätte es gehasst wenn du mit Josie zusammen gewesen wärst.“ fing Leonie auf einmal an. „Ich hätte es gehasst und wäre am Boden zerstört gewesen. Aber das Einzige was mir dabei wichtig gewesen wäre, wäre das du glücklich mit ihr wärst, das ist das einzige was für mich zählt, weil es mir genauso geht, Lena. Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beide schlossen ihre Augen als sich ihre Gesichter langsam näherten. Leonie hatte ihren Kopf leicht nach rechts gebeugt, so dass sich ihre Nasen berührten, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen. Im Vergleich zu den Männern, oder Frauen, die Leonie in ihrem Leben bereits geküsst hatte, fühlten sich Lenas Lippen weich, sanft und warm auf ihren eigenen an. Sie konnte sogar noch ein bisschen den Schokoladenpudding den sie zu Abend hatten, auf ihnen schmecken. Die Verbindung mit Lenas betörendem Geruch ließ Leonie leicht in den Kuss hinein stöhnen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie hatte Tage, sogar Wochen diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt und jetzt war er endlich gekommen. Das was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte war tatsächlich eingetroffen. Ihr Herzschlag ging so schnell das Leonie fast das Gefühl hatte, sie könnte ihn hören, vielleicht war es aber auch Lenas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So eng wie sie aneinandergepresst waren, konnte Leonie Lenas Herzschlag durch ihre Brust spüren und er war nicht langsamer als ihr eigener. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fast automatisch legte Leonie ihre Arme um Lenas Hals, während diese ihre um Leonies Hüften legte und sie so nah wie möglich an sich heranzog um den Kuss zu vertiefen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie konnte gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Ihr Herz schien vor Glück zu explodieren und sie versuchte jeden Körperkontakt zu Lena in sich aufzusaugen als ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle in ihr ausbrach. Auch Lena konnte jetzt ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als sich ihre Münder leicht öffneten und ihre Zungen sich zum ersten Mal berührten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wenn Leonie das Gefühl das sie bei alldem spürte, beschreiben müsste, wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Alle Wörter der Welt konnten nicht aussagen wie sie sich gerade fühlte, es war einfach nur unbeschreiblich, aber wundervoll und Leonie hoffte das es nie aufhören würde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als sie sich doch langsam wieder voneinander lösten, musste sie ein leises Wimmern unterdrücken. Das Gefühl von Lenas Lippen auf ihren war noch immer da, das Verlangen sie wieder zu spüren riesengroß. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stirn an Stirn saßen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich einen Moment einfach nur an und genossen die Stille und Zweisamkeit zwischen ihnen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns?“ fragte Leonie leise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich schätze mal das wir jetzt zusammen sind...natürlich nur wenn du das auch willst.“ Obwohl der Kuss und ihre Worte davor Lena eindeutig zeigten das Leonie dasselbe empfand wie sie, war trotzdem ein Hauch von Unsicherheit da. Ein Blick auf Leonies Gesicht aber und er verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das fragst du noch? Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein!“ rief Leonie grinsend und Lena strahlte über beide Ohren.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was ist mit den anderen?“ fragte Leonie. „Müssen wir ihnen davon erzählen?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein, nicht wenn wir noch nicht wollen.“ antwortete Lena. „Ich sag Tabea und Josie und den anderen einfach das ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe und wir uns ausgesprochen haben und alles in Ordnung ist, mehr aber auch nicht. Ich finde auch das es dafür noch zu früh ist, außerdem geht es auch keinen an was zwischen uns ist, oder nicht ist.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Dann ist es unser kleines Geheimnis?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein, es ist unser kleines, großes Geheimnis.“ meinte Lena grinsend, bevor sie sich erneut zu Leonie beugte um sie zu küssen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„So Leute, seid ihr bereit?“ Erwartungsvoll sah Melanie ihre Freundinnen an. Diese sahen sie etwas sprachlos und etwas ungläubig an, als sie sahen das sie sich einen vollgepackten Rucksack aufsetzte.</p><p>„Du weißt aber schon das wir die Stadt nur etwas erkunden und keine Weltreise machen wollen, oder Melly?“ fragte Lena. </p><p>Nachdem sie den Nachmittag bzw. Abend von Steffi freibekommen hatten, haben Leonie, Lena, Melanie, Sara, Tabea, Svenja und Dzsenifer beschlossen noch etwas in die Stadt zu gehen. </p><p>„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ meinte Melanie nur.</p><p>„Und was schleppst du dann alles mit dir herum?“ wollte Dzsenifer wissen.</p><p>„Ich bin eben gern auf alles vorbereitet.“ Trotzig verschränkte Melanie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Entgeistert sag Tabea sie an. „Was soll denn schon passieren auf das man so vorbereitet sein muss, das man einen ganzen Rucksack mitschleppt. Du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz richtig!“</p><p>„Und du....“ fing Melanie sauer an.</p><p>„Und bevor das hier jetzt ausartet,“ unterbrach Svenja die beiden „sollten wir langsam losgehen. Sonst sehen wir von der Stadt nämlich nur die Vorderseite unseres Hotels.“</p><p>„Svenja hat Recht, kriegt euch wieder ein.“ stimmte Leonie zu. „Wenn Melanie den Rucksack mitnehmen will, dann lass sie doch Tabbi, du musst ihn ja schließlich nicht tragen.“</p><p>Tabea und Melanie grummelten beide nur was vor sich hin, fügten sich aber.</p><p>Gerade als sie dabei waren das Zimmer zu verlassen, blieb Lena urplötzlich stocksteif mitten in der Tür stehen, so dass die anderen geradezu auf sie drauf liefen.</p><p>„Aua.“ „Was...“ „Warum?“ „Oomph!“ „Hey!“</p><p>„Lena, was zur Hölle?“ fragte Tabea und rieb sich ihre Stirn.</p><p>„Vielleicht wäre es eine ganz gute Idee nicht mitten in der Tür zu stoppen.“ schlug Dzsenifer vor. </p><p>„Marko.“ war das Einzige was Lena als Antwort herausbrachte. Leonie wurde sofort hellhörig als sie diesen Namen hörte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte an den anderen vorbei zu schauen. Und tatsächlich, Lenas älterer Cousin Marko kam geradewegs auf die zugelaufen. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht gelogen als er gemeint hatte das er in der Nähe war und sie besuchen kommen wollte. </p><p>„Hallo Cousinchen.“ meinte Marko und umarmte Lena kurz. Diese entspannte sich, genauso wie Leonie augenblicklich bei dieser Handlung. Wenn er Lena so begrüßte war bestimmt alles in Ordnung. </p><p>„Hey Marko...Leute, das ist mein Cousin Marko...und das sind Leonie, Sara, Melanie, Tabea, Svenja und Dzsenifer.“</p><p>Nacheinander sah Marko die sechs Frauen an und nickte ihnen jeweils kurz zu, bei Leonie blieb sein Blick einen Moment länger hängen als er sie musterte.</p><p>„Hättest du mal eben Zeit, Lena? Ich müsste da etwas mit dir besprechen...es dauert auch nicht lange.“ wandte sich der junge Mann wieder an seine Cousine. </p><p>„Klar, wir können direkt hier reingehen, das ist mein und Leonies Zimmer.“ sagte Lena und sah anschließend ihre Freundinnen an. „Ihr...äh, ihr könnt ja schon mal vorgehen, ich hol euch dann später ein.“ sagte sie, bevor sie mit Marko in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.</p><p>„Sollen wir auf sie warten?“ fragte Dzsenifer die anderen. „Er hat ja gesagt das es nicht so lange dauert.“</p><p>„Geht ruhig schon mal vor. Wenn die Zwei reden kann das schon mal länger dauern, egal was sie vorher sagen.“ meinte Leonie. „Ich warte hier auf sie und wir kommen dann nach.“</p><p>„Bist du sicher?“ Unsicher sah Melanie sie an.</p><p>„Ja, und jetzt geht schon, sonst sehen wir von der Stadt wirklich nicht viel.“ bestätigte Leonie noch mal. Ganz sicher waren sie zwar noch nicht, aber Lenas und Leonies Wunsch folgend, machten sich Melanie, Sara, Tabea, Svenja und Dzsenifer schon mal auf den Weg nach draußen.</p><p>Leonie seufzte leise und lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber von der Tür. Zu gerne würde sie jetzt auch mit im Zimmer sein und erfahren was genau los war.</p><p>Nach ein paar Minuten kam ihr auf einmal Saskia entgegen. Diese sah sie überrascht an. „Leonie? Wolltest du nicht mit den anderen in die Stadt gehen?“ </p><p>„Hey Saskia. Ja schon, aber Lenas Cousin ist hier eben aufgetaucht und wollte irgendwas mit ihr besprechen.“ erklärte Leonie und zeigte auf ihr Zimmer. „Die anderen sind schon vorgegangen und ich hab gesagt ich warte noch auf Lena und wir holen sie dann ein.“</p><p>Saskia runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr Cousin ist hier? Und was will er bitte? Wie ist er überhaupt hier reingekommen, das darf er eigentlich gar nicht...“</p><p>Leonie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, das hat er nicht gesagt, aber ich glaube es hat was mit dem Artikel zu tun...“</p><p>„Wie geht es dir mit der ganzen Geschichte?“ erkundigte sich Saskia. </p><p>„Was genau meinst du jetzt damit?“ wollte Leonie wissen. </p><p>„Mit dem Artikel, eurem Outing. Ich weiß das du es noch nicht wolltest, so schon mal gleich gar nicht.“ Mit einem nicht definierbarem Blick sah Saskia sie an. </p><p>Leonie seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich mein bisher hat noch keiner wirklich schlecht reagiert, der es nicht wusste, zumindest nicht direkt zu uns. Aber, ich sehe die Blicke der Leute und auch wenn es mir egal sein sollte, zu sehen wie sie uns nur anschauen und sofort verurteilen und vor allem wie wie sie schauen, es tut weh. Was ist daran falsch Saskia? Was macht uns so anders, wieso macht es einen Unterschied das keiner von uns ein Mann ist, das wir beide Frauen sind, was ist an unserer Liebe so anders, was ist daran falsch?“ fragte Leonie traurig. Ihr waren die Blicke seit dem Artikel extrem aufgefallen. Es gab viele die sie ansahen als wären sie das Letzte, die angewidert von ihnen waren oder ihre Kinder von ihnen wegzogen, so als hätten sie eine ansteckende Krankheit. </p><p>Leonie versuchte sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber es verletzte sie trotzdem sehr, sie wusste das es Lena genauso erging und genau das war auch der Grund warum sie es noch nicht öffentlich hatte machen wollen. Sie wusste das solche Reaktionen kommen würden und dafür war sie nicht bereit. Jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl und das war schwer für sie beide und auch für das Team, ihre Freundinnen, die nicht wussten wie sie ihnen helfen konnten. </p><p>„Nichts ist daran falsch Leonie, hörst du mich, gar nichts!“ sagte Saskia sofort scharf. </p><p>„Warum reagieren dann viele Menschen so schlecht darauf?“ betrübt sah Leonie Saskia an. Diese seufzte. </p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht wissen sie es selbst nicht mal oder sie glauben das es falsch ist weil ihr Gott es ihnen 'vorgeschrieben' hat, aber das stimmt nicht. Du und Lena, Tabea und Lia, und alle anderen die auch so fühlen, ihr seid genauso gut und richtig wie alle anderen, genauso wie ihr seid, ganz egal wen ihr liebt und was andere davon halten.“</p><p>Lena lächelte leicht und umarmte sie. „Danke Saskia.“ Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis sie die Worte von ganzen Herzen glauben konnte, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang. </p><p>Leonie horchte auf als sie aus ihrem Zimmer auf einmal laute Stimmen hörte, wie bei einem Streit. Genauer gesagt hörte sie nur eine Stimme und die gehörte definitiv nicht Lena!</p><p>Sie sah kurz zu Saskia, bevor sie ohne noch länger nachzudenken die Tür einfach aufriss. Als sie sich die Szene ansah wusste sie sofort dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte: Lena stand mehr oder weniger an die Wand gepresst mit Tränen in den Augen. Marko stand direkt vor ihr, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten bedrohlich. Wütend funkelte er Leonie und Saskia an. </p><p>„Was macht ihr hier?!“ herrschte er sie an. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Lena, ihr habt hier nicht verloren...“</p><p>„Sie haben hier nicht verloren!“ unterbrach Saskia ihn scharf. Eiskalt sah sie ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, aber das hier ist ein Privatzimmer und das was Sie gerade mit einer meiner Spielerinnen machen könnte man als Nötigung verstehen. Verlassen Sie augenblicklich das Hotel, sonst rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst!“</p><p>Einen Moment sah Marko sie einfach nur an, dann schnaubte er auf, ehe er sich wieder an Lena wandte: „Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht mehr zu melden solange du offensichtlich krank im Kopf und mit der da 'zusammen' bist, solange hab ich keine Cousine mehr!“ Er warf noch einen letzten, angewiderten Blick auf sie, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmte, nicht ohne Leonie und Saskia grob anzurempeln.</p><p>„Manche Leute...“ murmelte Saskia mehr zu sich selbst, ehe sie besorgt zu Lena sah. Die starrte noch immer auf die Stelle an der Marko bis eben gestanden hatte, bis Leonie auf einmal in ihrem Blickfeld erschien. </p><p>„Lena? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?“ Besorgt sah Leonie ihre Freundin an. </p><p>„Er...er hasst...mich.“ stotterte sie leise vor sich hin. Leonie wechselte einen sorgenvollen Blick mit Saskia. </p><p>„Lena...“ fing Leonie langsam an, auch wenn sie selbst gar nicht so genau wusste was sie sagen sollte. </p><p>„Warum überrascht mich das überhaupt?“ fing Lena plötzlich wieder an. „Ich mein, ich hab ja sowieso schon damit gerechnet. Nach meinen Eltern akzeptiert er mich eben auch nicht mehr, was solls?...Komm, wir gehen zu den anderen, ich will auch noch was von der Stadt sehen.“</p><p>Kaum hatte Lena die Worte ausgesprochen, lief sie auch schon los. Leonie und Saskia sahen ihr sprachlos hinterher. </p><p>„Leo? Kommst du jetzt oder was?“ Am Ende des Ganges war Lena stehen geblieben als sie bemerkt hatte dass ihre Freundin ihr nicht gefolgt war. </p><p>Diese wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihr machen, als Saskia sie im letzten Moment am Handgelenk festhielt. Mit ernstem Blick sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Pass auf sie auf Leo, da kommt mit Sicherheit noch was nach.“</p><p>„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Leonie nach. </p><p>„Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, war Lenas Cousin für sie sehr wichtig und so wie er eben reagiert hat...das steckt man nicht so einfach weg, auch nicht sie, egal was sie uns gerade vormachen will.“ erklärte Saskia.</p><p>„Ich hatte vor sie im Auge zu behalten, aber es beruhigt irgendwie das nicht nur ich das so sehe.“ antwortete Leonie und lief zu Lena. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auch die anderen eingeholt hatten.</p><p>„Da seid ihr ja endlich.“ freute sich Svenja. „Wo ward ihr denn solange?“</p><p>„Was wollte den Cousin denn von dir?“ Interessierte sich Sara. </p><p>„Nicht wollte er, wissen wie das Wetter ist und wie es mir geht.“ brummte Lena unverständlich und lief voraus. </p><p>„Was ist der denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“ wunderte sich Tabea.</p><p>„Marko hat den Artikel gelesen.“ meinte Leonie leise. Die anderen sahen sie an. </p><p>„So wie ihr beide schaut, nehm ich mal an das es nicht so gut gelaufen ist.“ stellte Dzsenifer fest. </p><p>Leonie nickte leicht. „Er hat sie quasi verstoßen, er hat gemeint er hätte keine Cousine mehr. Ihr hättet seinen Blick sehen sollen, das war der reine Hass.“</p><p>„Die Arme.“ meinte Melanie mitfühlend. „Wie geht’s ihr jetzt?“</p><p>„Sie tut so als wäre alles in Ordnung. Mir ist klar das es nicht stimmt, sie hat Marko sehr geliebt. Ich mein, es ist vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie mit ihren Eltern damals, aber das kann sie nicht völlig kalt lassen. Ich bin mir sicher das da noch was kommt.“ vermutete Leonie.</p><p>„Wo ist der Idiot jetzt?! Wenn ich den erwische kann er was erleben!“ sagte Tabea sauer.</p><p>„Saskia hat ihn rausgeschmissen, also keine Ahnung.“ erzählte Leonie.</p><p>„Sein Glück.“ grummelte Svenja und die anderen nickten zustimmend. </p><p>„Kommt, lasst uns wenigstens dafür sorgen das er uns den Abend nicht völlig ruiniert.“ meinte Melanie aufmunternd. „Immerhin haben wir noch eine Stadt zu erkunden.“</p><p>„Außerdem wir müssen Leonie einholen.“ stellte Leonie fest. </p><p>„Na, dann mal los.“ lachte Sara</p><p>Zwei Stunden haben die Sieben in der Stadt verbracht, bevor sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Hotel machten. </p><p>„Ich glaubs nicht!“ reif Tabea auf einmal und rannte auf ein Ehepaar zu, welches ein paar Meter vor ihnen war. „Mama! Papa! Was macht ihr denn hier?“ Überschwänglich umarmte sie ihre Eltern.</p><p>„Ach Schätzchen, wir sind dir schon nach Rio gefolgt, glaubst du da hält uns diese eine Staatsgrenze auf?“ antwortete ihr Vater lachend. </p><p>„Auch wieder wahr.“ grinste Tabea. Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen sie eingeholt, „Ich freu mich jedenfalls das ihr hier seid.“</p><p>„Wir uns auch.“ sagte Tabeas Mutter. „Aber gleich wirst du dich noch viel mehr freuen.</p><p>„Ach ja? Warum denn?“ Verwundert sah sie ihre Eltern an, auf deren Gesichtern wurde das Grinsen immer größer.</p><p>„Wir haben da unterwegs jemanden getroffen und denjenigen gleich mitgebracht. Wir wissen ja das ihr euch während der EM kaum sehen könnt.“ erklärte Tabeas Mutter geheimnisvoll. </p><p>Tabeas Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa...“ Bevor sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, tauchte hinter ihren Eltern ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht auf. </p><p>„LIA!“ schrie Tabea fast und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, die lachte als sie ihre Arme um Tabea schlang. </p><p>„Ich weiß, eigentlich sollten wir uns nicht treffen, aber wir sind schließlich jetzt am gleichen Ort und nachdem du dich im letzten Spiel verletzt hast, musste ich dich einfach sehen.“ erklärte Lia ohne Reue.</p><p>„Das ist doch völlig egal. Ich hab dich vermisst.“ nuschelte Tabea glücklich in ihre Halsbeuge. </p><p>„ich nehm das mal als Zeichen das es dir wieder gut geht.“ grinste Lia.</p><p>„Darauf kannst du wetten und jetzt komm her.“ verlangte Tabea und zog Lia näher zu sich um siezu küssen. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, wandte sich Lia an Leonie und Lena.</p><p>„Wie geht’s euch?“ fragte sie und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Nachdem Artikel meine ich...“</p><p>„Entschuldigt, aber ich muss hier weg.“ brachte Lena raus, bevor sie sich umdrehte und weg rannte. </p><p>„Lena!...Nehmt das nicht persönlich, ich erklärs euch später.“ rief sie den anderen zu, bevor sie Lena hinterherrannte. Sie konnte sich denken was Lena zur Flucht veranlasst hatte. Sie sah wie Tabeas Eltern glücklich lächelten als sie das Wiedersehen von ihrer Tochter und Lia beobachteten und Lena hatte das auch gesehen.</p><p>„Lena!“ rief Leonie ihr hinterher. „Lena, jetzt bleib endlich mal stehen!“</p><p>Tatsächlich blieb Lena so ruckartig stehen, dass Leonie fast in sie reingerannt wäre. Schwer schnaufend blieb sie vor ihr stehen. Auch wenn sie bei Spielen länger rannte, zum einen rannte sie dabei nicht so lange im vollen Sprint wie gerade eben und zum anderen hatte sie sich darauf gar nicht eingestellt. Sie sah Lena an, aber ehe sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, legte diese los: „Das ist nicht fair! Warum dürfen Tabea und Lia öffentlich zu ihrer Beziehung stehen ohne das einer Probleme macht und wir nicht?!“ schrie Lena wütend. „Warum ist es bei ihnen okay? Deine Eltern versuchen wenigstens damit klarzukommen, meine nicht und Marko...“ Lena brach ab und fiel auf die Knie. Sie konnte nicht mehr, sie wollte auch nicht mehr. </p><p>Leonie kniete sich vor sie hin. „Lena, was ist mit Marko passiert? Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte sie behutsam. </p><p>Einen Augenblick schwieg Lena. „Er hat gesagt das er den Artikel gelesen hat und das das doch bestimmt nur ein Scherz und nicht wahr wäre, dass ich nicht mit 'dem blonden Flittchen da draußen' zusammen sei.“ begann Lena zu erzählen. Leonie konnte ihr erzählen das ihr jedes Wort schwer fiel. </p><p>„Ich hab ihm gesagt das es wahr ist und das wir zusammen sind...der Blick wie er mich danach angeschaut hat...er hat angefangen mich anzuschreien, das es falsch und ich total krank sei. Er ist auf mich zugekommen, ich war mir fast sicher das er mir eine knallen will, aber ihr seid reingekommen bevor was passiert ist.“</p><p>„Lena...“ sagte Leonie leise und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Lena hatte angefangen zu weinen als sie es erzählt hatte. </p><p>„Das ist nicht fair.“ wiederholte Lena schluchzend. „Warum haben unsere Eltern ein Problem damit? Warum hat Marko ein Problem damit?“ </p><p>„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich weiß auch nicht ob ich was sagen kann was es besser für uns, für dich macht, aber ich weiß wir haben uns.“ wiederholte Leonie unbewusst Saskias Worte. „Wir haben us und unsere Freunde und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Wir halten zusammen, ganz egal was auch passiert.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnung:</p><p>Im diesem Kapitel gibt es den ein oder anderen Kraftausdruck, sowie die (ungenaue) Beschreibung eines Flashbacks aufgrund eine Traumas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Am 29. Juli stand schließlich das Viertelfinale gegen die Schweiz an. Die (noch) verletzte Tabea saß gemeinsam mit Leonie auf der Tribüne.</p><p>Leonie hatte vor dem Spiel mit Steffi gesprochen und beide hatten vereinbart dass sie dieses Spiel noch einmal aussetzten würde. Lena dagegen saß wieder auf der Ersatzbank. Steffi hatte allerdings relativ sicher klargestellt das eine Einwechslung ihrerseits sehr unwahrscheinlich wäre. Ob wegen dem Artikel oder noch als Strafe für das Foul bei dem Italien Spiel war ihnen nicht klar.</p><p>Die Deutschen machten von der ersten Spielminute an früh Druck und zwangen ihre Gegnerinnen schnell zu Fehlern. Die Führung zum 1:0 fiel allerdings durch einen dicken Patzer von der Schweizer Torfrau Thalmann, die nach einem Rückpass von Caroline Abbe den Ball mit dem Fuß ungeschickt ins eigene Tor lenkte. </p><p>Die DFB-Auswahl erhöhte anschließend häufig mit hohem Pressing den Druck auf die Schweizer Nummer 1.</p><p>Im Spielaufbau suchten die Deutschen im ersten Durchgang fast nur den Weg über den Flügel, ohne allerdings Torchancen zu kreieren. Die Schweizerinnen bekamen zunehmend Oberwasser. </p><p>Bei einem schnellen Angriff bestraften sie dann fast das träge deutsche Umschalten: Direkt vor dem Elfmeterraum konnte Babett Peter Lia Wälti gerade nur noch so mit einem Foul stoppen, wofür sie prompt die gelbe Karte sah. </p><p>„Ey Schiri, das ist Schiebung! Das war klar Rot und nicht Gelb!“ schrie Tabea als sie von ihrem Sitzplatz aufsprang, die irritierenden Blicke der Leute um sie herum ignorierte sie. </p><p>„Für wen bist du eigentlich wenn man fragen darf?“ fragte Leonie schmunzelnd.</p><p>„Ich bin für die, die meine Lia in Ruhe lassen, das ist ja wohl klar.“ sagte Tabea gespielt empört.</p><p>„Ah ja, sicher?“ grinste Leonie sie an.</p><p>„Na klar, sie hat mit ihrer Trainerin gesprochen und ich mit Steffi. Eigentlich ist das verboten, aber falls die Schweiz heute ausscheidet muss sie nicht mit zurück, sondern darf den Rest vom Turnier hierbleiben, für mich gilt das im übrigen auch. Wir wären zwar nicht im gleichen Hotel, aber trotzdem, aber das funktioniert nur wenn sie auch unverletzt bleibt.“</p><p>„Aha, so läuft der Hase also.“ lachte Leonie. „Dann hoff ich mal das wir gewinnen, damit du sie nachher gut 'trösten' kannst.“</p><p>„Du hast es erkannt.“ meinte Tabea schelmisch. Große Sorgen mussten sich die Zwei aber nicht machen. Den Freistoß konnte Almuth problemlos halten und mit 1:0 ging es in die Halbzeit. </p><p>Nach der Pause versuchte Steffi mit drei Auswechslungen, von denen aber keine Lena war, neuen Schwung in das Spiel ihrer Mannschaft zu bringen. Torchancen blieben aber weiterhin Mangelware. Die Schweizerinnen stellten sich zunehmend hinten rein und lauerten auf Konter, die aber genauso ausblieben. </p><p>Als Svenja dann in der 74. Minute das 2:0 doch noch schoss, war die Sache knappe 20 Minuten klar: Deutschland würde im Halbfinale gegen Norwegen spielen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Warum ist Lena eigentlich nicht mitgekommen, Leo?“ </p><p>Zusammen mit Melanie, Svenja und Tabea war Leonie wieder in der Stadt unterwegs. Durch das gewonnene bzw. verlorene Viertelfinale war Lia auch dabei. So wie es ausgemacht war, durfte sie in den Niederlanden bei Tabea bleiben, auch wenn sie für die Kosten selbst aufkommen musste und sie auch nicht im selben Hotel waren.</p><p>„Ihr geht die Sache mit Marko nicht aus dem Kopf, darum wollte sie nicht mit.“ erklärte Leonie.</p><p>„Und dann lässt du sie alleine?“ wunderte sich Tabea. Es überraschte sie das Leonie nicht bei ihr geblieben war, normalerweise würde sie Lena in so einer Situation nicht alleine lassen. </p><p>„Sie ist nicht alleine, sie ist zu Dzsenni Fifa spielen.“ sagte Svenja, bevor Leonie den Mund aufmachen konnte. </p><p>„Wie oft sollen wir dir eigentlich noch sagen das die Zwei keine siamesischen Zwillinge sind?“ lachte Lia.</p><p>„Außerdem könntest du dann auch Melly nach Sara fragen oder mich eben nach Dzsennifer, wir sind schließlich auch so gut wie immer zusammen.“ fügte Svenja noch hinzu.</p><p>„Jaja, ist ja gut, man darf ja wohl noch fragen.“ grummelte Tabea nur und Lia legte einen Arm um sie. </p><p>„Nehms nicht so ernst, ich weiß doch das du es nur gut meinst.“ flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und Tabeas Gesicht hellte sie wieder ein wenig auf.</p><p>„Die viel wichtigere Frage ist ha wohl was wir jetzt machen?“ wandte sich Melanie an die anderen.</p><p>„Gegessen haben wir schon mal im Hotel, das fällt also schon mal flach.“ stellte Svenja fest. </p><p>„Ein paar von den Geschäften da vorne haben noch offen, da könnten wir rein. Vielleicht ein paar Souvenirs kaufen oder so?“ schlug Lia vor und der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen.</p><p>„Oh Mist.“ murmelte Leonie, als sie bemerkte das ihr Schuh aufgegangen war und sich hinunter beugte um ihn wieder zuzubinden. Den anderen fiel dies nicht auf und sie liefen weiter. </p><p>Als Leonie kurz darauf wieder aufstand und ihren Freundinnen hinterhereilen wollte, wurde ihr der Weg auf einmal von einem jungen Mann versperrt. </p><p>„Hey Süße, hast du mal 15 Minuten Zeit und 30 Zentimeter Platz?“ fragte der Unbekannte mit einem arroganten Grinsen.</p><p>Leonie blickte ihn unbeeindruckt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben. Der Typ konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben mit so einem dämlichen Spruch jemals eine Frau rumzubekommen? So selbstsicher wie er allerdings aussah, musste er damit schon einmal Erfolg gehabt haben. Entweder das oder er war komplett bescheuert es noch einmal zu versuchen.</p><p>Als Leonie ihn sich für einen kurzen Moment genauer besah, musste sie allerdings zugeben das er eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah. Zumindest im Vergleich zu den anderen Exemplaren seiner Art die versuchten eine Frau mit so einem bescheuerten Anmachspruch zu beeindrucken. Aber allein sein hochnäsiger und selbstgefälliger Gesichtsausdruck würden alle seine Chancen bei ihr zunichte machen, wenn sie nicht schon von Anfang an nicht an ihm oder sonst irgendwelchen Männern interessiert gewesen wäre. Es gab sowieso nur eine Person die sie interessierte und die hieß Lena Lotzen. </p><p>„Na, hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen? Hast wohl noch nie so einen geilen Hengst wie mich gesehen, was?“ machte der Typ weiter. </p><p>Leonie wusste nicht ob sie bei der Aussage lachen oder weinen sollte...oder würgen.</p><p>„Was haben ein Q und du gemeinsam?“ fragte sie stattdessen, blickte aber nur in ein völlig verwirrtes Gesicht. „Eine groooße Null und ein kleiner Schwanz.“ grinste sie frech. </p><p>Ärgerlich zog der Fremde seine Augen zusammen, ehe er Leonie nachdenklich musterte. „Moment mal...ich kenne dich...du bist doch diese Puppe von diesem Artikel! Eine von diesen Möchtegernfußballerinnen die ihre Freundin fickt!“</p><p>„Augenblick mal!“ fing Leonie verärgert an. Was bildete sich dieser aufgeblasene Typ eigentlich ein? </p><p>„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar.“ unterbrach dieser sie grinsend. „Kein Wunder bist du so verklemmt, deine Freundin kanns dir wohl nicht so gut besorgen, aber das lässt sich schnell ändern.“</p><p>„Aha.“ Uninteressiert sah sie den Mann an. Wenn er ihr nicht noch immer den Weg versperren würde, wäre sie schon längst weg. Die Straße war bis auf sie auch komplett menschenleer, der Grund dafür war, dass sie noch abseits der Hauptstraßen war, weshalb sie auch nicht auf fremde Unterstützung hoffen konnte. Wo waren eigentlich ihre Freundinnen? Hatten sie denn gar nicht bemerkt das sie nicht mehr bei ihnen war?</p><p>„Ja, du und die ganzen anderen Lesben brauchen einfach nur einen richtigen Mann und einen gescheiten Schwanz.“ meinte der Typ weiter.</p><p>Leonie sah ihn angeekelt an. „Und dieser 'richtige' Mann sollst du sein, oder was? Nein danke, du tickst doch nicht mehr ganz richtig!“</p><p>Der Mann dagegen sah sie schleimig grinsend an. „Warts nur ab, jetzt sprichst du noch so Süße, aber du wirst die ganze Nacht meinen Namen schreien.“</p><p>Jetzt wurde es Leonie zu bunt. „Wohl kaum.“ brummte sie nur und versuchte jetzt doch an ihm vorbeizukommen. Sie kam aber nicht weit, bevor der Typ sie am Arm gepackt und zu sich hergezogen hatte. </p><p>„Pfoten weg!“ stieß sie wütend aus.</p><p>„Nicht so schnell meine Süße, wir Zwei haben doch noch ein Date heute Nacht.“ lachte der Kerl.</p><p>„Mit dir würde ich nicht mal gehen wenn du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt wärst, vorausgesetzt ich würde überhaupt auf Männer stehen und jetzt Finger weg du Idiot!“</p><p>„Ach Baby.“ seufzte er. „Wenn du erst mal mein Prachtstück kennengelernt hast wirst du dich gar nicht mehr von ihm trennen wollen.“ </p><p>„HEY! Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!“ hörten sie auf einmal von rechts schreien. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, hatte sich Lia schon zwischen sie gezwängt. „Das was Sie da tun ist Nötigung! Sie können froh sein wenn wir Sie nicht anzeigen!“</p><p>„Halt dich da raus du Schlampe!“ meinte der Mann und stieß Lia grob zur Seite, so dass diese unsanft mit dem Handgelenk auf den Boden fiel und vor Schmerz und Überraschung leicht aufschrie. </p><p>„Lia! Du Arschloch!“ rief Leonie sauer und erschrocken und stieß den Mann so hart wie sie konnte nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass jetzt auch Svenja, Melanie und Tabea auf sie zugerannt kamen. </p><p>„Du kleine, miese...“ knurrte der Mann, holte aus und verpasste Leonie eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, diese taumelte erschrocken zurück. </p><p>Im gleichen Moment stießen auch die anderen Drei zu ihnen. Tabea war sofort an Lias Seite und half ihr auf, während Melanie und Svenja sich schützend vor ihnen und Leonie positionierten. </p><p>„Du bist in der Unterzahl, also verzieh dich lieber bevor wir die Polizei rufen!“ drohte Svenja.</p><p>Der Mann schnaubte auf, ging aber weg. „Das ist ihre eigene Schuld!“ rief er noch. „Sie hätte sich ja anders entscheiden können!“</p><p>Svenja schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, bevor sie und Melanie sich besorgt an die anderen wandten.</p><p>„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie besorgt.</p><p>„Ich glaub ich hab mir die Hand verstaucht, aber es geht schon.“ antwortete Lia mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. „Leonie?“</p><p>„Aber diese regte sich nicht. Es schien als hätte sie die Frage noch nicht einmal gehört. </p><p>„Leo?“ Besorgt legte Melanie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber sobald sie diese berührt hatte, erwachte Leonie aus ihrer Starre. </p><p>„Lassen Sie mich los! LENA!“ schrie sie hysterisch und schlug wild um sich. Die anderen wichen erschrocken zurück, während Leonie selbst auch ein paar Schritte zurück ging, sich an der nächsten Wand zusammen kauerte und wieder in Trance versank. In Wahrheit war sie aber alles andere als in Trance, auch wenn es für ihre Freunde so aussah.</p><p>„Ich glaube sie hat einen Flashback!“ stieß Svenja nervös aus.</p><p>„Ich hol Lena.“ rief Melanie und rannte sofort in Richtung des Hotels. Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht all zu weit davon entfernt. </p><p>„Sie hat einen bitte was?“ fragte Tabea verständnislos. </p><p>„Einen Flashback, die werden durch irgendwas getriggert.“ erklärte Svenja hastig. „Das heißt sie ist in einer Erinnerung gefangen, wahrscheinlich von ihrer Entführung.“</p><p>„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ wollte Tabea wissen.</p><p>„Ich glaube nicht das wir was machen können.“ überlegte Svenja. „Ich hab das schon mal mit ihr erlebt und nur Lena konnte ihr dabei helfen.“</p><p>„Aber was soll den Flashback ausgelöst haben? Es ist doch nichts passiert was mit der Entführung zu tun hatte, es wurde ja nicht mal darüber geredet!“ Tabea war durcheinander. Lia dagegen sah Leonie nachdenklich an, bevor sie sich ihr langsam näherte.</p><p>„Das muss es auch gar nicht.“ versuchte Svenja es ihr begreiflich zu machen. „Ein Flashback kann durch alles mögliche ausgelöst werden. Ein Geruch, ein Lied, bei mir war es Jamie der es bei ihr verursacht hat. Der Typ muss bei ihr irgendwas getriggert haben, vielleicht als er sie festgehalten oder geschlagen hat...“</p><p>„Lia! Was machst du da?“ fragte Tabea plötzlich ihre Freundin, anstatt etwas auf Svenjas Aussage zu erwidern als sie sah dass diese zu Leonie ging. Sie war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben sie auf den Boden, Leonie schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken.</p><p>Sie war zwar einerseits in ihren Gefühlen der damaligen Situation gefangen, so als würde sie sie erneut durchleben, war aber trotzdem 'anwesend'. Sie versuchte das zu befolgen was sie laut Dr. Schiller in so einer Situation machen sollte. </p><p>„Ich bin auf einer Straße in Doetinchen, wir wollten shoppen gehen, es sind fast keine Leute hier...“ murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Dinge zu beschrieben die man sah, hörte, fühlte etc. war ein Weg sich aus dem Flashback zu befreien, so machte man sich deutlich das man sich eben nicht in der Situation befand. Zu ihrem Leidwesen gelang ihr das ohne Lena nicht so wirklich. </p><p>„Lia, geh von ihr weg, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer“ stimmte Svenja Tabea zu. „Ich sprech da aus Erfahrung, glaub mir.“</p><p>Aber Lia hörte gar nicht auf sie, positionierte sich dagegen direkt vor Leonie und sah sie an.</p><p>„Was hörst du?“ fragte sie sie leise. Leonie wirkte für einen Moment erschrocken, als sie die fremde Stimme wie durch eine Nebelwand hörte, beantwortete aber ihre Frage: „Vögel, ganz leise, irgendwo fährt ein Auto und die Kirchenglocken läuten.“</p><p>„Gut, das machst du prima Leonie.“ sprach Lia weiter. „Fass jetzt den Boden an. Was spürst du, wie fühlt sich die Luft auf deiner Haut an?“</p><p>„Es ist warm.“ sagte Leonie. „Der Boden auch, es ist eine Straße, ich kann Kieselsteine spüren.“ Langsam aber sicher wurde Leonies Blick wieder klarer. „Lia? Wie kommst du hier her? Wo ist Lena?“ fragte sie ängstlich.</p><p>„Wir sind in den Niederlanden Leonie.“ sagte Lia ihr ruhig. „Wir waren zusammen in der Stadt...siehst du? Svenja und Tabea sind auch hier. Lena ist unterwegs, Melanie holt sie.“</p><p>„Wir sind bei der EM?“ fragte Leonie und Lia nickte. „Wir...ich bin nicht mehr...da?“</p><p>„Nein, du bist bei uns...in Sicherheit.“ wiederholte Lia. </p><p>Leonies Schultern sackten zusammen als die ganze Anspannung von ihr abfiel und Lia sie vorsichtig in ihre Arme zog, was Leonie nur zu gerne annahm und sich fast an ihr fest klammerte. Sie war nicht Lena, aber sie war der Beweis dafür das sie nicht noch immer in dieser Hölle gefangen war. Lia strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während Tabea und vor allem Svenja sie sprachlos ansahen. Bevor eine von ihnen was sagen konnte, kam Melanie wieder angerannt, mit Lena im Schlepptau.</p><p>„Was ist passiert?...Leo?“ fragte Letztere aufgeregt, aber unsicher als sie die Szene vor sich sah. Als Leonie ihre Stimme hörte, löste sie sich sofort von Lia los und sprang Lena geradezu in die Arme. Die brauchte einen Moment bis sie wieder sicher stand, Leonie fest mit ihrem Armen umschloss und die anderen fragend ansah.</p><p>„Lia...hat sie...wieder zurückgeholt.“ sagte Svenja entgeistert und alle sahen sie an. </p><p>„Du hast was?“ fragte Lena fassungslos. „Wie zur Hölle hast du das geschafft?...Nicht das es schlecht wäre oder so...“</p><p>„Der Freund von meiner Cousine hatte auch mal solche Flashbacks, da bekommt man einiges mit.“ erklärte Lia schulterzuckend.</p><p>„Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?“ wollte Tabea verwirrt wissen. Das waren so langsam zu viele Neuigkeiten für sie.</p><p>„Da gibt’s noch eine ganze Menge die du noch nicht über mich weißt.“ grinste Lia. „Aber du hast ja genügend Zeit um das alles noch herauszufinden während wir zusammen sind.“</p><p>„Wie auch immer es zustande kam, danke Lia.“ sagte Lena. </p><p>Lia lächelte. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“</p><p>„Ich will nach Hause Lena.“ murmelte Leonie in Lenas Halsbeuge.</p><p>„Leo...wir können nicht nach Hause...“ versuchte Lena ihr schonend beizubringen. </p><p>„Na dann halt ins Hotel.“ flehend sah Leonie sie an. „Bitte Lena, ich will hier weg.“</p><p>„Und wir gehen mal zu unserem Physio, deine Hand gefällt mir gar nicht.“ sagte Tabea mit einem Seitenblick auf Lia.</p><p>„Kommt, es ist sowieso schon spät, wir könnten alle zurückgehen.“ meinte Melanie.</p><p> </p><p>Als sie wenig später wieder bei ihrem Hotel ankamen, war Leonie bereits so erschöpft von dem ganzen Tag, dass sie sich kaum noch auf zwei Beinen halten konnte. Lena hatte sie auf ihre Arme genommen, während die anderen den Aufzug holten. Auch wenn Leonie mit ihren 162 cm ein ziemliches Fliegengewicht war, sie sechs Stockwerke nach oben zu tragen war dann doch zu viel, auch für Lena. Leonie benutzte deren Brust inzwischen als Kopfkissen und war im Halbschlaf, als sie nach oben fuhren, sich von den anderen verabschiedete und auf ihr Zimmer gingen. </p><p>Vorsichtig und behutsam zog Leonie ihrer Freundin erst die Schuhe und dann die Hose und ihr T-Shirt aus, zog ihr ihre Schlafsachen an und legte sie ins Bett, bevor sie bei sich dasselbe tat, anschließend aber nochmal aufstand.</p><p>Als Leonie spürte das Lena nicht mehr direkt neben ihr war, machte sie ihre Augen schlagartig auf und versuchte ihr Handgelenk zu nehmen. </p><p>„Wo willst du hin?“ wimmerte sie. </p><p>„Ich geh nur kurz den Lichtschalter ausmachen.“ beruhigte Lena sie. „Versprochen.“</p><p>„Lass mich nicht allein.“ Mit großen Augen sah sie Lena flehend an. „Bitte Lena, geh nicht weg.“</p><p>Das diese dabei nicht einmal das Zimmer verlassen würde, war ihr in diesem Moment gleichermaßen egal, sowie auch nicht unbedingt bewusst. Das einzige was sie wollte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war Lena bei sich zu haben. </p><p>Diese seufzte leicht, sah Leonie aber sanft an, legte sich dann doch halb zu ihr uns Bett und zog Leonies Kopf auf ihren Schoß, ehe sie anfing ihr leicht durch die Haare und über den Rücken zu streichen.</p><p>Lena wusste das Leonie am besten einschlafen und sich entspannen konnte wenn sie ihr etwas vorsang und genau dies tat sie jetzt auch:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take a breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pull myself together</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just another step till I reach the door</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish that I could tell you something</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To take it all away</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I hear your voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its drowning in a whisper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just skin and bones</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's nothing left to take</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only I could find the answer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To help me understand</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That if you fall, stumble down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll pick you up off the ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you lose faith in you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll give you strength to pull through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh you know I'll be there for you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I wish I could save you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there're so many things that I want you to know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won't give up till it's over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it takes you forever I want you to know</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obwohl Leonie zu Beginn noch relativ verspannt war, dauerte es durch ihre Erschöpfung nicht lange bis sie sich wieder entspannte und einschlief.</p><p>Ein paar Minuten war es bis auf Leonies gleichmäßiges Atmen still im Zimmer, dann klopfte es an der Tür und Saskia kam herein. „Melanie hat mir erzählt was passiert ist, wie geht es ihr?“ fragte sie in gedämpften Ton.</p><p>Lena sah Leone einen Augenblick an, bevor sie Saskia antwortete: „Es geht. Lia konnte sie einigermaßen beruhigen, aber sie war mit ihrer Kraft jetzt völlig am Ende...aber das kann ich auch verstehen.“</p><p>„Das ist gut...hast du mal Zeit zum Reden?“ fragte Saskia sie und Lena nickte. „Klar.“</p><p>Saskia sah sie einen Moment unsicher an. „Wäre es besser rauszugehen? Bevor wir sie aufwecken meine ich.“</p><p>Lena sah sie zwiegespalten an. „Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Sie hat mich vorher nicht einmal zum Lichtschalter gehen lassen, ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist falls sie aufwacht und ich nicht da bin.“</p><p>„Guter Einwand. Okay...hör mal, bevor dieser Artikel erschien und eure Beziehung öffentlich wurde...Tabea und Svenja haben an dem Tag an dem wir es erfahren haben, so eine Andeutung gemacht...ist alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?“</p><p>Lena seufzte leicht. „Wir haben uns ziemlich heftig gestritten...wir haben uns zwar wieder vertragen, aber eigentlich nur...“</p><p>„Wegen dem Artikel, oder?“ beendete Saskia Lenas Satz und diese nickte.</p><p>„Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten, wenn ich fragen darf?“</p><p>„Schon in Ordnung...Leo hat ein Transferangebot von Lyon bekommen und mir davon nicht erzählt, ich hab es von Svenja zufällig erfahren...“</p><p>„Deswegen war sie der Meinung dass sie alles kaputt gemacht hat.“ sagte Saskia nachdenklich.</p><p>„Ich war einfach nur so furchtbar enttäuscht davon dass sie mir nicht genug vertraut um es mir zu erzählen, auch wenn sie es wohl gar nicht annehmen will.“ meinte Lena.</p><p>Saskia war überrascht. „Sie will gar nicht?“</p><p>Lena schnaubte auf. „Nein. Sie meinte ihre Prioritäten haben sich verschoben und sie will bei Bayern und mit bleiben. Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn das Angebot deshalb nicht anzunehmen...“</p><p>„Das ist aber immer noch ihre Entscheidung.“ erinnerte Saskia sie und Lena seufzte. „Ich weiß.“</p><p>„Das war aber noch nicht alles, oder?“ hinterfragte Saskia weiter. Lena schüttelte beschämt den Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Danach kam eins zum anderen...zum Schluss hat sie gesagt das sie mich manchmal hasst...ich war so wütend danach, ich hab sie angeschrien das sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll und sie weg geschubst und...ich hab Schluss gemacht...aber dann kam der Artikel und wir haben uns wieder vertragen, wir haben beide nicht gemeint was wir da gesagt haben...aber...“</p><p>„Ihr habt euch nicht wirklich darüber ausgesprochen, nicht wahr?“ fragte Saskia ruhig. </p><p>Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich mein, wir haben schon darüber gesprochen und alles, aber nur über das was am Ende passiert ist.“</p><p>„Hör mal, ich mach euch keine Vorwürfe oder so, das geht mich alles auch gar nicht an, aber ihr solltet unbedingt noch mal darüber reden, über alles. Nur weil der Artikel rauskam und ihr euch deswegen vertragen habt, das mit dem Transfer hat sich nicht verändert und was ihr auch immer sonst noch gesagt habt auch nicht...ihr müsst euch deswegen noch mal aussprechen, bevor es noch mal in einem Streit hochkommt und es dann vielleicht noch schlimmer endet.“ riet ihr Saskia. „Es gibt nicht immer einen Artikel oder so was wegen dem ihr euch wieder vertragt.“ </p><p>„Ich weiß.“ antwortete Lena langsam und sah Leonie wieder an, diese schlief noch immer friedlich auf ihrem Schoß. „Wir werden auch reden, wenn sich die Situation wieder etwas beruhigt hat.“</p><p>„Es ist gut dass Lia sie beruhigen konnte.“ wechselte Saskia wieder auf das vorherige Thema.</p><p>„Ja, Tabea hat gemeint sie hat sich wegen dem Typen vielleicht das Handgelenk gebrochen.“</p><p>Saskia verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Aua...weißt du, was den Flashback ausgelöst hat?“</p><p>„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Melly hat gemeint der Typ hätte ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst, das war damals auch so...“ sagte Lena gleichzeitig besorgt und wütend.</p><p>„Als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme.“ seufzte Saskia. „Und wie geht es dir? Wegen Marko?“ </p><p>Lenas Gesicht verdunkelte sich sofort bei der Frage. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht. Es tut weh, verdammt weh sogar, aber ich komm klar. Wir kommen beide klar, solange wir uns haben.“</p><p>„Es ist gut das sie dich hat, das ihr euch gegenseitig habt...ich geh wieder zurück, wenn was ist weißt du wo du mich findest.“</p><p>„Okay, gute Nacht Saskia...kannst du noch das Licht ausmachen? Ich glaube nicht das ich hier heute noch mal wegkomme.“ Lena sah noch wie Saskia den Schalter drückte und das Zimmer verließ, bevor sie sich richtig zu Leonie ins Bett legte und die Augen schloss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hey Leo, alles gut? Du bist so ruhig...was wollte Steffi eigentlich vorhin von dir?“</p><p>Kurz vor Anpfiff des Halbfinales gegen Norwegen setzte sich Svenja neben Leonie. Bevor Steffi vor ein paar Stunden die Aufstellung für das Spiel bekannt gegeben hatte, hatte sie Leonie noch mal zu sich gerufen. </p><p>„Geht schon. Steffi wollte wissen ob ich heute wieder spielen kann. Ob ich mit der Situation klar komme.“ antwortete Leonie leise. Svenja sah sie vorsichtig fragend an. „Und?“</p><p>„Ich hab gesagt das es geht. Ich hab zwar mit dem ganzen schon noch zu kämpfen, aber ich kann mich auf das Spiel konzentrieren.“ versicherte Leonie.</p><p>Drei Tage nach dem Vorfall in Doetinchen kehrte bei Leonie und Lena wieder etwas Normalität ein. Merkwürdige oder böse Blicke bekamen sie zwar mitunter immer noch, aber mittlerweile war es für die Menschen nicht mehr völlig neu und die positiven Reaktionen waren jetzt im Übermaß, auch wenn es noch die eine oder andere schlechte gab. </p><p>„Das ist doch schön.“ lächelte Svenja sie an. „Wenn Lelo dann auch noch eingewechselt wird und wir unser Dreamteam wieder haben, können wir gegen Norwegen ja nur gewinnen.“</p><p>Schnell und „gefährlich“ ging das Spiel knappe 20 Minuten später los. Bei dieser Kombination wäre es ein verdientes Finale gewesen. Schon bei der letzten EM 2013 war es so gewesen und Norwegen hatte in jeder ihrer Partien gezeigt das sie zurecht eine der besten Mannschaften waren gegen die Deutschland antreten mussten. Nicht umsonst waren sie die einzige Mannschaft, neben der USA und Kanada, die Deutschland schon mal einen Sieg abringen konnte. Sie waren es auch gewesen die sie zur ersten Niederlage in 20 Jahren gebracht hatten, es würde also definitiv kein leichter Sieg werden.</p><p>Beide Mannschaften schenkten sich in der ersten Halbzeit nichts. Sie kamen zu vielen Torchancen, aber Almuth und Lindahl überragten sich selbst und machten eine Parade nach der anderen. </p><p>Und wenn sie doch nicht rechtzeitig zum Ball schafften, war immer ein Verteidiger zur Stelle, der auf der Linie retten konnte. </p><p>Kurz vor Ende der ersten Hälfte geschah es: Die Norwegerinnen rannten über die linke Außenseite auf das Tor der deutschen zu. Kurz vor dem Sprachraum bekam Caroline Hansen den Ball zugespielt. Bevor sie ihn jedoch aufs Tor schießen konnte war Leonie zur Stelle. </p><p>Sie erkämpfte sich hart, aber fair den Ball, als sie ihn gerade aus der Gefahrenzone schießen wollte, fiel Hansen theatralisch zu Boden. Und keine Sekunde war der Pfiff zu hören und die Hand der Schiedsrichterin zeigte gnadenlos auf den Elfmeterpunkt. </p><p>Leonie hatte Hansen nicht einmal berührt. Sie wusste es, die Zuschauer wussten es, die Teamkameraden die erfolglos mit der Schiedsrichterin diskutierten wussten es, selbst die Norwegerinnen wussten es. Das zeigte das hämische Grinsen bei einigen oder Noras mitleidiger Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie tat nichts, aber würde das in ihrer Situation auch schon tun?</p><p>Leonie sah emotionslos zu wie Hegerberg den Ball mit voller Wucht in die rechte Ecke schoss. Almuth hatte richtig geraten und sprang in die richtige Richtung, konnte den Ball aber nicht mehr erreichen. Unter Jubel der Norweger und Aufheulen der Deutsche landete der Ball im Netz. Sekunden später erklang der nächste Pfiff und die erste Halbzeit war vorbei.</p><p>Mit hängenden Köpfen gingen sie zurück in die Kabine. Leonie war die letzte, ihr Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet und sie vermied es jemanden in die Augen zu sehen. Selbst wenn der Elfmeter nicht gerechtfertigt war, sie hatte ihn trotzdem verursacht. </p><p>„Ich glaube ich muss euch nicht sagen das ich vom momentanen Spielstand nicht gerade begeistert bin, aber das ist vermutlich keiner von uns.“ fing Steffi in der Kabine an. „Das liegt aber mehr an den nicht verwerteten Chancen als an dem Tor.“ Sie sah direkt zu Leonie und Almuth. „Dass das kein Elfmeter war ist uns, denke ich, allen klar, auch wenn die Schiedsrichterin das anders sah. Keine von euch beiden hat die Schuld an dem Tor und ich will nicht das ihr euch das einredet, wir können daran nicht mehr ändern. Was wir aber ändern können ist der Endstand...“</p><p>Wenige Minuten später gingen sie wieder aufs Feld. Für Sara und Mandy kamen Lena und Linda ins Spiel. </p><p>Lena hatte auf dem Weg nach draußen Leonies Hand genommen, sie fest gedrückt und ihr so gezeigt dass sie Steffis Worte voll unterstützte. Das gleiche sah sie auch in den Gesichtern der anderen, keiner gab ihr die Schuld. Das beruhigte Leonie etwas und mit voller Entschlossenheit ihren halben Fehler wieder gut zu machen ging sie in die zweite Hälfte.</p><p>Mit neuer Motivation starteten die Deutschen furios in die zweite Halbzeit. Die Norwegerinnen, die mit diesem absoluten Siegeswillen nicht gerechnet hatten, ließen sich davon schnell überraschen und zu Fehlern hinreißen. </p><p>So kam es auch das Alex, nach einer perfekten Ecke von Dzsenifer den Ball eiskalt ins Tor köpfte und somit den Ausgleich erzielte. </p><p>Während die Deutschen danach immer besser und entschlossener wurden, wurden die Norwegerinnen immer unsicherer und machten nicht nur einen Fehler. Sie waren schnell frustriert und gaben sich einander die Schuld an den jeweiligen Fehlern. Das führte schlussendlich dazu, dass Leonie in 80.Minute fast völlig frei auf der rechten Außenseite aufs Tor zurennen konnte, in der letzten Sekunde den Ball in die Mitte auf Lena flankte, die in perfekt platziert im Tor versenkte. </p><p>Der Pfiff am Ende der ersten Halbzeit war ein Schock für Leonie gewesen, sie wollte ihn nicht wahrhaben. Der Pfiff am Ende der zweiten Halbzeit war dagegen eine Erlösung für sie. </p><p>Wie auf Kommando rannten alle Ersatzspieler und auch alle Feldspieler auf einen Haufen zusammen. </p><p>„Wir sind im Finale!“ schrie Sara aus vollem Halse.</p><p>„Ich hab doch gesagt mit unserem Dreamteam können wir gar nicht verliere!“ rief Svenja und legte jeweils einen Arm um Lena und Leonie die einander angrinsten. </p><p>„Finale oooh, Finale oooh.“ krähten Almuth und Tabea, während Alex und Lena G. „So sehen Sieger aus schalalalala“ anstimmten.</p><p>Und Leonie war einfach nur überglücklich das der Elfmeter und das darauffolgende Tor nicht ihr Ausscheiden zu bedeuten hatte.</p><p> </p><p>„Jetzt kommt endlich. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen sind sie vor uns da und dann können wir den Plan vergessen.“</p><p>Mit einer Mischung aus Gehen und Rennen huschten Tabea, Lena und Sara über die Gänge ihres neuen Hotels. Nach dem Sieg gegen Norwegen im Halbfinale hatten sie erfahren, das sie im Finale gegen Frankreich in Enschede antreten würden. </p><p>Tabea hatte beschlossen das der Tag nach dem Reisetag am Abend nach ihren Training, der perfekte Tag war um ein für alle mal Melanies Geheimnis herauszubekommen. Sie hatte auch den perfekten Plan dafür. Wenn Lena und Sara allerdings weiter so langsam über die Flure krochen würden, dann würde das nie etwas werden. </p><p>„Reg dich ab Tabbi.“ schnaufte Sara. „Wir sind doch schon da.“</p><p>„Das wurde aber auch Zeit.“ ermahnte Tabea ihre Freundinnen. Obwohl sie am Anfang noch gar nicht dabei gewesen war, hatte sie bei der ganzen Aktion irgendwie die Führerrolle übernommen.</p><p>„Warum müssen wir das überhaupt in meinem Zimmer machen?“ beschwerte sich Lena und holte die Schlüsselkarte aus ihrer Hosentasche. </p><p>„Weil wir bei Sara schon waren und ich mit keiner von den beiden auf einem Zimmer wohne.“ meinte Tabea nur. </p><p>Sobald Lena die Tür geöffnet hatte betraten die Drei das Zimmer. Tabea hatte ihnen ihre Idee nicht wirklich verraten, deswegen sahen sie sie jetzt erwartungsvoll an. </p><p>„Und jetzt?“ wollte Sara wissen. Ihr fiel nicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit ein wie sie Melanies Geheimnis ausgerechnet in Leonie und Lenas Zimmer herausfinden sollten. </p><p>Tabea grinste sie an. „Ganz einfach, wenn das Geheimnis schon nicht zu uns kommt, dann kommen wir eben zu dem Geheimnis.“</p><p>„Und jetzt das ganze noch mal auf Deutsch bitte.“ sagte Lena leicht genervt, warum musste Tabea auch immer in solchen Rätseln antworten?</p><p>„Wir verstecken uns und warten darauf das sie kommen. Irgendwann werden sie dann davon schon anfangen.“ erklärte Tabea. </p><p>Sara sah sie verständnislos an. „Und das ist dein genialer Plan? Wir verstecken uns und hoffen auf gut Glück das sie irgendwann vielleicht mal davon anfangen?“</p><p>„Vertrau mir, das wird schon klappen.“ versicherte Tabea mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Und jetzt kommt endlich.“ </p><p>„Du willst dich hier verstecken? Im Bad? Was wenn eine von ihnen auf die Toilette muss oder so?“ zweifelte Lena. </p><p>„Das wird schon nicht passieren.“ sagte Tabea zuversichtlich. </p><p>„Woher willst du eigentlich wissen das sie gleich hierher kommen?“ fragte Lena weiter.</p><p>„Ich hab vorher gehört wie sie darüber gesprochen haben.“ erzählte Tabea. Sie war von ihrem Plan immer noch voll und ganz überzeugt, Sara und Lena dagegen eher weniger.</p><p>„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Sara.</p><p>„Wir warten.“ antwortete Tabea leichthin.</p><p>Sara seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das alles anders vorgestellt. Wenn es so schwierig war das ganze herauszufinden, dann sollten sie es vielleicht wirklich nicht wissen. </p><p>„Sag mal,“ fing sie auf einmal an um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken. „wo wir gerade bei Plänen sind, willst du deinen eigentlich immer noch durchziehen?“ </p><p>„Ja.“ meinte Lena entschlossen. „Ich werde mit Leonie noch mal über unseren Streit reden, aber ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher.“</p><p>Tabea sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. „Was für ein Plan? Was hast du vor?“ </p><p>„Du darfst es aber nicht erzählen, schon gar nicht Leonie, verstanden?“ machte Lena ihr ernst klar.</p><p>„Natürlich nicht.“ versicherte Tabea.</p><p>„Okay, ich will...“ fing Lena an, plötzlich hörten sie aber wie draußen die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und Sara legte ihr sofort eine Hand auf den Mund. „Ssshh.“ </p><p>Lena war über die plötzliche Aktion so überrascht das sie halb nach hinten gegen den Badezimmerschrank stieß. </p><p> </p><p>„Hast du das gehört?“ wollte Leonie wissen, als sie und Melanie das Zimmer betreten hatten.</p><p>„Nein, was denn?“ diese sah sie fragend an.</p><p>„Ich hab gedacht ich hätte einen rumms oder so gehört, aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht.“ zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“</p><p>„Du wolltest wissen wie es zwischen mir und...“ fing Melanie an, aber Leonie unterbrach sie auf einmal: „Genau! Ich wollte wissen, wann du denn dieses große Geheimnis den anderen erzählen willst?“</p><p>Melanie sah sie verwirrt an. „Wieso denn...?“ wollte sie fragen, aber Leonie legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und bedeutete ihr leise zu sein. Sie deutete auf die Tür zum Bad, aus dem Türschlitz kam Licht und als sie nach ihrer Frage schon wieder ein kleines Geräusch aus eben jener Richtung hörte, wurde ihre Vermutung bestätigt und sie sah Melanie wissend an.</p><p>Diese hatte ebenfalls verstanden und spielte mit: „Ich weiß nicht so genau, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie über diese Neuigkeit schon Bescheid wissen sollten, vielleicht verstehen sie es noch nicht.“</p><p>Plötzlich betrat nach einem kurzen Klopfen Lia den Raum. Melanie und Leonie sahen sich grinsend an, sie kam zu perfekten Zeitpunkt. So leise wie möglich, ohne das es jemand hörte, schnappte sich Leonie einen Stift und ein Stück Papier und schrieb etwas auf.</p><p>„Wisst ihr wo Tabea ist?“ fragte Lia sie leicht genervt. „Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht, kann sie aber nirgendwo finden.“</p><p>„Ist schon in Ordnung Lia, du kannst ehrlich sein. Leonie weiß Bescheid.“ meinte Melanie grinsend.</p><p>Lia sah sie verwirrt an. „Über was?“</p><p>Da hielt Leonie ihr das Papier unter die Nase:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tabea, Lena und Sara haben sich hier versteckt. Versuchen Mellys 'Geheimnis' herauszufinden. Spiel bitte einfach mit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>„Achso, du meinst über...“ fing Lia wieder an.</p><p>„Über uns, genau.“ grinste Melanie und Lia musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Wenn sie die Drei damit aus ihrem Versteck locken wollten, wird das funktionieren. Sie war sich sicher das Tabea darauf anspringen würde.</p><p>„Aber Schatz, du weißt doch das ich wollte das es erst mal unter uns bleibt.“ versuchte sie halbwegs ernst zu sagen. </p><p>„Ich weiß.“ meinte Melanie wehmütig. „Aber ich musste es jemanden erzählen, ich konnte es einfach nicht länger für mich behalten. Aber keine Sorge, Leonie kann ein Geheimnis für sich behalten, darauf kannst du vertrauen.“</p><p> </p><p>Lena, Sara und Tabea hörten dem Gespräch unterdessen sprachlos zu. Vor allem Tabea waren nach Lias letztem Satz alle Gesichtszüge entglitten. 'Das ist nicht wahr!'</p><p>Lena und Sara sahen sich verunsichert an. Sie hatten ja mit wirklich allem gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Vor allem fühlten sie sich schuldig Tabea in die Sache mit reingezogen zu haben. Falls es wirklich stimmte, hatte sie es nicht verdient es so zu erfahren, wobei es zumindest erklären würde warum Melanie sich geweigert hatte ihnen davon zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht vorstellen konnten das sie, Lia und Leonie das Tabea antun würden. Währenddessen lief das Gespräch draußen einfach weiter.</p><p>„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Arm?“ hörten sie Leonie fragen. Nachdem Tabea Lia am Abend nach dem Vorfall mit dem fremden Mann zu ihrem Physiotherapeuten gebracht hatte, hatte der ihr mitteilen müssen, das ihr Handgelenk angebrochen war, seitdem musste sie einen Gips tragen.</p><p>„Es geht schon, es tut weh, aber mit den Schmerzmitteln geht es.“ antwortet Lia.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid.“ sagte Leonie.</p><p>„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Außerdem gibt es mir so die beste Möglichkeit mich zu verwöhnen zu lassen, nicht wahr mein Schatz?“</p><p>Lena riss die Augen auf als ihr auf einmal alles klar wurde. „Warte Tabea, das ist eine Falle!“rief sie im gleichen Moment wie als Tabea mit Zornesröte aus dem Badezimmer stürzte. </p><p>„Stopp! Lia ist MEINE Freundin, Finger weg!“ rief sie wütend und stellte sich zwischen eben jene und Melanie. Die grinste sie nur unschuldig an.</p><p>„Hör auf mich so anzugrinsen...“ sagte sie langsam, als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie das sowohl Lia als auch Leonie sie grinsend, aber mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Augen ansahen. Sie sah zwischen Melanie und Lia hin und her, auch Lena und Sara waren mittlerweile mit hängenden Köpfen beschämt aus dem Bad gekommen und sahen dem Ganzen zu. </p><p>„Ihr...ihr seid gar nicht...zusammen?“ Trotz allem schwang ein Hauch Unsicherheit in Tabeas Stimme mit, die Lia fast das Herz brach. „Nein Tabbi, das würden wir dir niemals antun, das würde ich dir nie antun, versprochen.“</p><p>Liebevoll sah sie Tabea an, der war die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie schloss Lia fest in die Arme. „Gut, denn du gehörst zu mir und sonst keinem.“</p><p>„Die eigentliche Frage ist doch,“ meinte Leonie und ging auf Lena und Sara zu „was habt ihr da drinnen überhaupt gemacht?“</p><p>„Wir, äh...wir wollten...“ stammelte Lena.</p><p>„Mein Geheimnis herausfinden?“ vervollständige Melanie den Satz. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sahen die Drei sie an. </p><p>„Du wusstest davon?“ Überrascht sah Sara sie an.</p><p>„Wenn ihr das nächste Mal so was versucht, solltet ihr nicht ganz so offensichtlich agieren. Ich wusste von Anfang an Bescheid.“ verriet Melanie. „Aber mein „ach so spannendes Geheimnis“ ist übrigens, das ich von meinem Arzt die Bestätigung habe das ich wieder vollständig fit werde und wenn alles gut geht, dann stehe ich vielleicht schon wieder in der Rückrunde auf dem Platz.“ </p><p>Saras Augen wurden groß, bevor sie Melanie um den Hals fiel. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn Melly, das ist super!“</p><p>„Das ist schön Melly, ich freu mich für dich.“ sagte auch Lena. Aber Melanie hörte das vermutlich gar nicht, da Sara sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. </p><p>„Und da soll mir noch einer sagen zwischen den Beiden läuft nichts.“ raunte Tabea Lena zu, sofort fuhr Sara herum. „Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an!“</p><p>„Wieso es ist doch fast offensichtlich.“ gab Tabea zurück.</p><p>Leonie schnappte sich derweil Melanie und Lia. „Kommt ihr Zwei, das lassen wir die Drei mal schön unter sich klären.“</p><p>„Hey, was hab ich damit zu tun?“ beschwerte sich Lena schmollend.</p><p>„Mitgegangen, mitgefangen.“ lachte Leonie nur, bevor sie mit den anderen beiden grinsend das Zimmer verließ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Lena vor ihrem Zimmer. Ihr war heiß und ihre Hände schwitzten. Sie war unglaublich nervös, sie wusste nicht warum. Halt, nein, das war gelogen. Sie wusste genau warum sie nervös war und fast Angst hatte die Tür zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu öffnen. Leonie war darin und Lena hatte sich Saskias Rat zu Herzen genommen und wollte mit ihr endlich über ihren Streit reden und zwar richtig. Das war der Grund für ihre Nervosität, sie hatte Angst. </p><p>Angst davor was sie beide sagen würden, was passieren würde. </p><p>'Können wir uns einig werden?' fragte sie sich in Gedanken. 'Können wir wieder richtig zueinander finden so wie früher? Bedingungsloses Vertrauen ohne das wir einander weh tun? Ich will nicht wieder mit ihr streiten, aber was wenn es doch passiert, oder...' Lena musste schlucken. 'Oder...Ich liebe Leonie, ich kann nicht ohne sie, aber Saskia hatte Recht, wir müssen darüber reden...was wenn wir uns wieder streiten und uns dann wirklich trennen, ohne das es einen Weg zurück gibt?' </p><p>Lena hatte es bei dem Streit nicht wirklich so gemeint mit dem „Es ist Aus“. Es entstand aus der Situation, aus der Wut und Trauer heraus. Wenn sie jetzt reflektiert darüber nachdachte wusste sie das es ein Fehler war, der schlimmste in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte mit Leonie schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, sie gehörten einfach zusammen, es gab sie bisher immer nur im Doppelpack und das sollte auch so bleiben.</p><p>Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihre eventuelle Trennung wurde es Lena schwer ums Herz. Bevor sie jetzt hier anfangen würde zu weinen, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, führte ihre Hand zitternd zur Türklinke und trat in das Zimmer ein. „Leo?“</p><p>„Lena! Da bist du ja endlich, ich hab schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen.“ begrüßte Leonie fröhlich ihre Freundin und umarmte sie, bevor sie sie sanft, aber verlangend küsste.</p><p>Lena erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern, musste sich dann aber fast dazu zwingen sich wieder von ihrem Blondschopf zu lösen. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie durfte sich nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ablenken lassen. </p><p>Leonie war von diesem plötzlichen Widerstand verwirrt. „Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?“</p><p>Lena sah sie liebevoll an. „Nein, nein, aber...wir müssen reden.“</p><p>„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ fragte Leonie unsicher. Sie mochte diesen Satz überhaupt nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie zu viele Filme gesehen, aber im Film bedeutete dieser Satz immer die Trennung der Hauptcharaktere. Auch wenn sie keine Filmcharaktere waren, löste dieser Satz doch ein gewisses Unbehagen aus. </p><p>Lena lächelte leicht. Sie konnte in Leonies Gesicht praktisch lesen das ihr das gleiche Szenario wie ihr Sekunden zuvor durch den Kopf ging. </p><p>„Auch nicht. Aber wir müssen trotzdem reden, über unseren Streit. Auch wenn wir uns an sich wieder vertragen und entschuldigt haben, das kam ja eigentlich nur wegen dem Artikel, der eigentliche Grund warum wir gestritten haben, den gibt es ja immer noch.“</p><p>„Oh.“ meinte Leonie leise. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten darüber reden.“ Sie konnte nicht verhindern das ein Gefühl der Angst in ihr aufstieg, sie wusste nicht das es Lena genauso erging.</p><p>Diese nahm ihre beiden Hände ineinander, bevor sie sich gegenüber aufs Bett setzten. „Hör mal, ich kann mir denken das du nervös bist oder vielleicht sogar Angst hast, mit geht es genauso, glaub mir. Ich glaube ich stand fast zehn Minuten vor unserer Tür bis ich überhaupt mal reingekommen bin, zum Glück war Tabea nirgendwo in der Nähe.“ fing sie langsam an und brachte sich und Leonie zu einem kleinen Grinsen.</p><p>„Das wir beide nervös sind, zeigt uns doch nur wie viel uns das alles bedeutet, das wir uns über alles lieben. Und wenn wir das im Hinterkopf behalten, dann schaffen wir das auch, völlig egal was jetzt passiert...aber wir wissen beide das wir das nicht so stehen lassen können, wir müssen darüber reden, auch wenn es uns schwer fällt und wir nicht wissen was bei uns rauskommt.“</p><p>„Wie wärs wenn wir noch mal beim Ende anfangen und uns dann langsam nach vorne arbeiten?“ schlug Lena sanft vor. Leonie nickte zustimmend und holte tief Luft.</p><p>„Ich kann dir nicht oft genug sagen wie Leid mir das tut was ich zum Schluss gesagt habe.“</p><p>„Das weiß ich, aber irgendwo muss es doch auch hergekommen sein.“ meinte Lena unsicher. „Hasst du mich wirklich manchmal?“</p><p>Leonie sah sie erschrocken und ängstlich an. „NEIN! Lena, das musst du mir glauben, das tue ich nicht, ehrlich. Du hast zwar deine Ecken und Kanten, aber genau wegen denen liebe ich dich so sehr. Was ich da gesagt habe...das war unter der Gürtellinie. Ich weiß gar nicht genau warum ich es gesagt habe, meine Gefühle sind mit mir durchgegangen. Ich weiß das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber es stimmt nicht, wirklich.“</p><p>„Ist schon okay Leonie, ich glaube dir.“ sagte Lena und Leonie lächelte leicht. „Hast du es denn ernst gemeint, zumindest ein kleines bisschen? Das mit dem Schluss machen, mein ich...“</p><p>„Nein.“ seufzte Lena. „Mir sind auch die Gefühle durchgegangen. Es tut mir vollem auch Leid das ich dich geschubst habe, ich weiß das es nicht die beste Entscheidung war nach dem Colin...aber, Nein, es war nicht mein Ernst. Du hast mich einfach nur so unglaublich verletzt in dem Moment.“ gab Lena zu und Leonie sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.</p><p>„Manchmal nervt es nur einfach immer zurückstecken zu müssen.“ gestand Lena leise.</p><p>„Aber warum machst du es dann?“ wollte Leonie wissen.</p><p>„Weil ich dich liebe und nur das Beste für dich will. Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist.“</p><p>„Aber das heißt doch nicht das du dich deswegen die ganze Zeit zurücknehmen sollst.“ widersprach Leonie. „Du bist genauso wichtig, du bist mir wichtig.“</p><p>„Ich werde daran arbeiten mehr an mich zu denken, genauso wie ich versuche nicht immer alles liegen und an dir hängen zu lassen, einverstanden?“ schlug Lena leicht grinsend vor und Leonie nickte.</p><p>„Und ich versuche nicht immer so ein Kontrollfreak dir gegenüber zu sein. Das ich ein Frühaufsteher bin werde ich aber wohl kaum ändern können, denke ich.“ meinte Leonie entschuldigend.</p><p>„Solange du deine gute Laune dann an Tabea auslässt soll mir das Recht sein.“ lachte Lena und Leonie stimme mit ein, bevor sie beide wieder ernst wurden.</p><p>„Jetzt gibt es eigentlich nur noch eins...der Grund warum wir uns überhaupt erst gestritten haben.“ sagte Leonie leise. Vor diesem Punkt in ihrem Streit hatte sie am meisten Angst. Er könnte ihre ganze Zukunft verändern.</p><p>„Ja, das Transferangebot.“ stimmte Lena zu. „Warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?“</p><p>„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie auch Angst davor was du sagst, auch wenn ich weiß dass das Quatsch war. Mir war nur einfach klar das ich das Angebot nicht annehmen will. Auch wenn ich ins Ausland will...oder wollte...wie auch immer...nach Lyon wollte ich eigentlich noch nie, ohne dich schon gar nicht, auch wenn Maro dort ist. Ich mag Bayern, ich will hier im Moment nicht weg. Ich weiß das du nur das beste für mich willst und deshalb versucht hast mich umzustimmen, aber Lyon ist im Moment nicht das beste für mich, Bayern ist es.“</p><p>„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte Lena.</p><p>Leonie nickte. „Ja, Tom und der Trainer von Lyon haben auch gemeint das ich mir überlegen kann, zumindest einen Teil der Saison dort zu spielen, es für drei oder vier Monate mal auszuprobieren, wie bei einem Praktikum, vielleicht wäre das ja eine Option.“</p><p>„Wenn du dir sicher bist, dann ist das genug für mich. Ich will nur nicht das du unglücklich bist weil du wegen mir das Angebot nicht annimmst.“</p><p>„Das mach ich nicht, versprochen.“</p><p>„Okay, ich hab wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig überreagiert. Es hat mich nur verletzt, dass ich es von Tabea und Svenja erfahren habe und nicht von dir.“ meinte Lena.</p><p>„Das tut mir Leid. Wie gesagt, Tabea war dabei und Svenja hat sie es ohne mein Wissen erzählt.“ wiederholte Leonie.</p><p>„Versprich mir nur bitte, dass wie nie weder so ein großes Geheimnis voreinander haben werden.“ bat Lena.</p><p>„Versprochen.“ lächelte Leonie.</p><p>„Ach, eins noch...es tut mir Leid das ich die Geschichte mit Colin darein gezogen habe, das war nicht richtig von mir, ich weiß wie sehr dich das belastet hat.“</p><p>„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ erwiderte Leonie. „Mach es bitte nur nicht noch einmal.“</p><p>„Versprochen.“ sagte jetzt auch Lena, dann fing sie an zu grinsen. „Und jetzt komm, ich will dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe.“</p><p>Leonie lachte als sie sich von Lena zurück aufs Bett drücken ließ. „Wieso haben wir eigentlich immer so tiefsinnige Gespräche bevor wir Sex haben? Das ist doch langsam nicht mehr normal.“</p><p>Lena schmunzelte. „Das muss Tradition sein. Wir haben so damit damals angefangen und jetzt müssen wir diese Tradition weiterführen, aber das ist doch jetzt auch egal...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„So mein Engel, jetzt bist du endlich wieder zu Hause. Soll ich dich zur Couch bringen oder gleich in dein Zimmer?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vorsichtig schob Lena ihre Freundin im Rollstuhl in ihre Wohnung. Nachdem man bei Leonie nach einem groben Foul eine Milzruptur festgestellt hatte, musste man ihr diese in einer Notoperation entfernen. Nach zwei endlos langen Wochen im Krankenhaus konnte sie zwar entlassen werden, musste sich aber natürlich noch schonen. Lena, als überbesorgte Freundin, war der Meinung das sie das im Rollstuhl am besten können würde, wozu Leonie nur widerwillig zustimmte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„In mein Zimmer bitte, da kann ich mich genauso langweilen und dann muss ich mich nachher schon irgendwie dorthin schleppen, jetzt wo Laura auch nicht da ist.“ seufzte Leonie. Auch wenn es ihr schon viel besser ging, wenn sie sich zu viel oder schnell bewegte hatte sie schon noch Schmerzen, auch mit den Medikamenten. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder normal laufen zu können.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Laura ist nicht da?“ fragte Lena überrascht als sie Leonie durch die Wohnung schob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein, sie ist noch bei ihrer Familie bis wir wieder mit der Vorbereitung anfangen.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Dann kann ich doch heute bei dir bleiben.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das musst du nicht, ich komm schon klar.“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist mir bewusst, aber so müssten wir beide nicht alleine bleiben und können nochmal Zeit miteinander verbringen. Wer weiß wann wir das nächste Mal wieder alleine sein können, jetzt wo wir wieder zurück sind, es wissen schließlich nur Mel, Melly und Sara über uns Bescheid.“ entgegnete Lena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie schmunzelte. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„So, da wären wir.“ meinte Lena als sie Leonie bis zu deren Bett geschoben hatte. „Brauchst du Hilfe, oder...?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein, ich schaff das schon, aber danke.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still sah Lena dabei zu wie Leonie sich langsam und vorsichtig aus dem Rollstuhl hievte. Sie brauchte etwas, schaffte es dann aber doch auf ihr Bett und Lena stellte den Rollstuhl beiseite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Tut mir Leid das ich so langsam bin.“ sagte Leonie, woraufhin Lena leicht anfing zu lachen. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Warum entschuldigst du dich eigentlich immer für alles? Ist das so eine Art Macke von dir oder so?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Tut mir...“ Als Lena sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah, stoppte sie. „Sorry.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt unmöglich, weißt du das eigentlich?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Schon klar, aber du stehst drauf, gibs doch zu.“ grinste Leonie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wer kann deinem Charme und Lachen schon widerstehen?“ fragte Lena rhetorisch und legte sich neben Leonie ins Bett. „Warum trägst du deine Haare eigentlich nicht öfters mal offen? Damit siehst du unglaublich sexy aus.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tief blickten sie einander an. Leonie hatte wie schon so oft das Gefühl sich in der Schönheit von Lenas braunen Augen zu verlieren. Es gab Tage, da konnte sie Lena die ganze Zeit einfach nur ansehen, ohne etwas anderes zu brauchen, ohne etwas anderes zu wollen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diese strich ihr langsam eine ihrer blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange streichelte und sie näher zu sich zog. Beide schlossen ihre Augen als sich ihre Lippen endlich in der Mitte trafen. Was langsam und sanft begann wurde immer schneller und verlangender als auch ihre Zungen ins Spiel kamen. Lena hatte ihre Hand inzwischen in Leonies Nacken gelegt, im Versuch sie noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Leonie spürte wie Lenas freie Hand unterdessen unter ihr T-Shirt wanderte und versuchte eben jenes nach oben zu ziehen. Als sie das bemerkte, stoppte Leonie den Kuss auf der Stelle und hielt Lenas Hand fest. Ihren Blick hatte sie starr nach unten gerichtet als sie es vermied Lena in die Augen zu sehen. Diese ließ das erst gar nicht zu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Hey, sieh mich an.“ forderte sie sanft. „Was ist los, rede bitte mit mir.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich will nicht dass du sie...dass du es siehst.“ murmelte Leonie leise. An Lenas verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie allerdings erkennen das diese sie trotzdem verstanden hatte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ich was nicht sehe?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Einfach...Alles!“ stieß Leonie frustriert aus. „Meinen Bauch, meine Brüste, meine Narbe...sie ist grauenhaft hässlich, ich will nicht dass du sie siehst und mich dann nicht mehr anschauen willst.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das wird nie passieren.“ widersprach ihr Lena heftig. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das kannst du nicht sagen, du hast sie noch nicht gesehen.“ meinte Leonie trotzend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das muss ich dafür auch gar nicht. Ich liebe dich Leonie, mit oder ohne Narben.“ Liebevoll sah Lena sie an. „Davon mal ab, sehe ich sie doch sowieso irgendwann, spätestens wenn du Duschen oder Baden musst.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Warum das denn?“ Leicht misstrauisch beäugte Leonie Lena, diese sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Leo, du kannst dich momentan kaum bewegen, wie stellst du dir da vor dass das funktioniert, vor allem wenn Laura auch nicht da ist um dir zu helfen.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trotzig schon Leonie das Kinn nach vorne.“ Mir muss keiner helfen.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich will dir aber helfen, auch wenn wir nicht zusammen wären, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich. Ich will nicht das du dir dabei vielleicht unabsichtlich weh tust oder so.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Schon klar.“ murmelte Lena, bevor ihr ein anderer Gedanke in den Kopf kam. „Leonie, bist du dir sicher das es nur an der Narbe liegt und nicht an...kann es sein dass du noch nicht bereit dafür bist?“ Vorsichtig sah Lena sie an.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Auch wenn sie und Leonie schon eine ganze Weile zusammen waren, miteinander geschlafen hatten sie bisher noch nicht. Erst waren sie beide noch nicht bereit gewesen, dann hatte sich erst Leonie und ein paar Monate später Lena verletzt und sie hatten kaum noch Zeit füreinander. Der richtige Zeitpunkt war bisher einfach noch nicht gekommen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein, das ist es nicht, wirklich.“ Langsam schüttelte Leonie den Kopf. „Ich bin bereit, ich will es ja auch...aber ich will auch nicht dass sich zwischen uns was ändert wegen der Narbe. Ich weiß wie sie aussieht, du nicht, ich will nicht das du mich deswegen anders ansiehst.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena sah ihr daraufhin tief in die Augen. „Wir haben beide irgendwo Narben, vielleicht nicht an so einer offensichtlichen Stelle, aber sie sind auch da und haben nichts geändert, so wie diese auch nichts zwischen uns ändern wird. Die Narbe gehört zu dir wie alles andere auch. Wie deine wunderschönen blauen Augen, wie deine blonden Haare, wie jedes einzelne Muttermal gehört sie zu dir. Sie ist nicht hässlich, das kann sie gar nicht sein. Sie zeigt was für ein unglaublicher Kämpfer du bist, wie du niemals aufgegeben hast, sie zeigt deine Stärke und deine Schönheit.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena...“Mit leichten Tränen in den Augen sah Leonie ihre Freundin an. Diese näherte sich ihr wieder langsam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lass mich dir zeigen wie schön du für mich bist, ob mit oder ohne Narbe, lass mich dir zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie leicht nickte. Sie war sich sicher, sie war bereit, hier und heute, jetzt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena begann sie erneut zärtlich zu küssen, erst auf ihren Mund, ehe sie zu ihrem Hals überging. Leonie seufzte leicht in den Kuss hinein, während Lenas Mund anfing an ihrem Hals zu saugen und ihre Finger überall ihren Körper berührten. Überall wo sie waren blieb ein wohliges Kribbeln zurück, weshalb Leonie sich kaum darauf konzentrieren konnte das sie am nächsten Tag mit Sicherheit nicht nur einen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals besitzen würde, aber das war ihr im Moment auch völlig egal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich als sie spürte wie Lenas Hände wieder am Saum ihres Shirts angelangt waren. Einen Augenblick schien die Zeit wie eingefroren. Das einzige was Leonie hörte, war das Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Adern und ihr schneller Herzschlag, das einzige was sie roch, war Lenas neues Parfum, das einzige das sie schmeckte waren noch immer Lenas Lippen auf ihren eigenen und das einzige was sie sah, war Lena und ihre unabkömmliche Liebe in ihren Augen als sie ihr das Shirt vorsichtig über den Kopf zog, bedacht dabei ihr nicht weh zu tun, anschließend zog sie auch sich schnell ihr Top aus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie war sich sicher, sie war bereit hierfür, das änderte aber nichts an ihren vorhandenen Schamgefühlen, weswegen sie sofort ihre Hände über sich legte. Eine Hand verdeckte ihren Bauch und damit die Narbe von der Operation, die andere hatte sie über ihre Brüste gelegt. Das man aufgrund ihres BHs nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnte war ihr ebenso egal wie auch nicht unbedingt klar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis Lena ihre Hände sanft, aber bestimmend wieder wegzog und sie liebevoll ansah. „Das hast du überhaupt nicht nötig mein Engel, sie sind perfekt, genauso wie du bist.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr Lena sacht über Leonies Bauch, über die Narbe bis hin zu ihren Brüsten, was bei Leonie eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper auslöste. Lenas Finger stoppten erst als sie beim Verschluss von Leonies BH angekommen waren. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Darf ich?“ fragte sie und Leonie nickte leicht. Gekonnt öffnete Lena den Verschluss und entfernte das Stück Stoff, wodurch sich Leonie daran erinnerte das es zwar ihr erstes Mal miteinander und ihr erstes Mal überhaupt war, dies bei aber nicht der Fall war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eine Welle der Eifersucht stieg in ihr auf, die aber sofort wieder verschwand als sie Lenas Hände auf ihrer Brust spürte. In leichten Kreisen berührten Lenas Fingerspitzen erst ihre linke Brust, ehe sie zu ihrer rechten wanderte und schlussendlich sanft über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, die sofort hart wurden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durch das offene Fenster, welches die Abendluft ins Zimmer strömen ließ war es Leonie fast schon ein bisschen kalt, gleichzeitig war ihr aber auch unglaublich heiß. Überall wo sie Lena berührte war es für sie fast so als würde jemand ein Feuerwerk an dieser Stelle entfachen würde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena hatte ihre Hände inzwischen zurückgezogen, bevor sich Leonie aber über den fehlenden Hautkontakt beschweren konnte, wurden sie schon durch ihre Zunge ersetzt. Leonie seufzte immer wieder auf als Lenas Zunge ihre Brüste abwechselnd in kleinen Kreisen umfuhr. Als Lena ihre Brustwarzen mit ihrem Mund umschloss und begann leicht daran zu saugen, konnte Leonie ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, was ihre Freundin direkt zum Grinsen brachte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ein paar Mal wiederholte sie diese Handlungen, welche Leonie immer wieder leicht aufstöhnen ließen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nicht aufhören.“ beschwerte sich Leonie sofort als Lena sich wieder aufrichtete. Diese sah sie nur lachend an. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Keine Sorge meine Kleine, das ist erst der Anfang.“ versprach sie ihr. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“ vergewisserte sie sich noch mal, als sie mit ihren Händen am Bund von Leonies Shorts verharrte. Auch wenn sie es etwas enttäuschen würde, sie wollte nichts tun zu dem Leonie noch nicht bereit war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ja.“ antwortete Leonie sofort ohne zu Zögern. „Bitte Lena, ich will dich und zwar jetzt, bitte hör nicht auf.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena nickte lächelnd und fing wieder an Leonie zu küssen. Während ihre Zungen fast darum kämpften wer von ihnen die Oberhand hatte,zog Lena Leonie mit deren Unterstützung erst ihre Shorts und direkt danach den Slip aus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als die Beiden sich, um zu verschnaufen, voneinander lösten blieb Lena fast die Luft weg als sie ihre Freundin nackt vor sich liegen sah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und auch für Leonie war die Situation so angesehen zu werden etwas merkwürdig. Unglaublich schön und erotisch zwar, aber dennoch irgendwie seltsam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie und Lena hatten sich in ihren Jahren als Mannschaftskolleginnen und auch das ein oder andere Mal in ihrer Beziehung, natürlich schon oft teilweise oder auch ganze nackt gesehen, ob beim Umziehen, Duschen oder sonst wann, solche Momente gab es oft genug. Aber das hier, in diesem Moment, war etwas völlig anderes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nach dem Training oder einem Spiel, da mussten sie es fast tun, in gewisser Weise hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl, aber jetzt, hier, das war anders. Es war freiwillig und spielte eine ganz andere Rolle, es hatte einen ganz anderen Hintergrund als die vergleichenden Situationen zuvor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Du auch.“ forderte Leonie fast sofort und machte bereits Anstalten sich aufzusetzen. Lena jedoch drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmend wieder nach unten und schüttelte den Kopf. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ne, ne.“ meinte sie verschmitzt grinsend. „Heute verwöhne ich dich und dabei geht es nur um dich. Außerdem sollst du dich ausruhen, Anordnung vom Arzt, schon vergessen?“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist unfair.“ grummelte Leonie, vergaß aber jeglichen Gedanken dieser und auch anderer Art, als Lena wieder begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen um einen weiteren Knutschfleck zu hinterlassen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irgendwann hatte Leonie das Gefühl das es an ihrem Hals keinen einzigen freien Fleck mehr gab, den Lena noch nicht bearbeitet hatte. In genau diesem Augenblick begann diese allerdings sich in Richtung Süden zu bewegen. Jede einzelne Stelle von Leonies Haut mit ihren Händen zu berühren oder mit ihren Mund zu küssen, kein Platz blieb verschont. Um besseren Zugang zu bekommen, setzte Lena sich auf Leonies Becken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Aaargh!“schrie Leonie auf einmal auf und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena war gerade dabei gewesen wieder ihre Brüste zu verwöhnen, als sie versuchte sich abzustützen um besseren Halt zu bekommen bzw. heranzukommen. Dabei kam eine ihrer Hände jedoch unabsichtlich zu fest auf Leonies „frische“ Narbe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erschrocken ging Lena sofort zurück. „Oh Gott Leo, es tut mir Leid!“ rief sie entsetzt. „Das wollte ich nicht!“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Schon gut.“ presste Leonie hervor. Natürlich war ihr klar dass Lena das nicht mit Absicht getan hatte. Sie war an dieser Stelle zudem noch sehr empfindlich, da hätte selbst eine falsche Bewegung ihrerseits gereicht um Schmerzen hervorzurufen. An sich war es aber zum Teil auch der Schock gewesen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn wir jetzt aufhören.“ meinte Lena leise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Nein.“ widersprach ihr Leonie sofort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Aber...“ setzte Lena an, wurde allerdings gleich von Leonie unterbrochen: „Nicht aber, es ist okay Lena, die Schmerzen lassen bereits wieder nach...außerdem, wenn du ausgerechnet jetzt aufhörst, dann verzeih ich dir das nie.“ meinte sie drohend, hatte aber ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was wenn ich dir dabei wieder weh tue?“ fragte Lena unsicher. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das wirst du schon nicht. Bitte Lena, ich kann nicht mehr warten, ich will nicht mehr warten. Mach was du willst, aber bitte, bitte hör nicht auf.“ Leonie sah sie regelrecht flehend an. Ihre Erregung war mittlerweile ins Unermessliche gestiegen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natürlich hatte sie sich auch schon das ein oder andere Mal selbst berührt und war dabei feucht geworden, aber selbst wenn sie dabei an Lena gedacht hatte, das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem was diese bei ihr in diesem Moment auslöste. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie jetzt spürte, was sie jetzt fühlte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Wenn es zu viel wird oder ich dir noch mal weh tue, sagst du aber sofort Bescheid, dann hören wir auf.“ forderte Lena und Leonie nickte. „Versprochen.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aus Angst sie noch einmal zu verletzten ließ Lena Leonies Bauch komplett aus und ging direkt weiter nach unten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie fing an, an beiden ihrer Schenkel auf und wieder ab zu streicheln, hörte aber immer auf bevor sie die Stelle berührte nach der Leonie sich so sehr sehnte. Lena hatte fast einen Gefallen daran gefunden Leonie so zu quälen, ein anderes Wort für diese Art der Folter fiel dieser nämlich nicht ein.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jedes Mal wenn sie glaubte Lena hatte Erbarmen mit ihr und würde sie endlich berühren, dann entfernten sich deren Hände sofort wieder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena, oh Gott, Lena, bitte. Ich kann nicht mehr...“ sie unterbrach ihren Satz durch ein tiefes, heiseres Stöhnen, als Lena sie endlich dort berührte an der sie es am meisten wollte, an der sie es am meisten brauchte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie war es fast ein bisschen peinlich wie feucht sie schon war und das einzig durch die Stimulation an ihren Brüsten. Ihr war klar das Lena das auch merkte als sie mit ihren talentierten Fingern an ihren Schamlippen entlang fuhr. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihr bisher lautestes Stöhnen entwich Leonie als Lenas Finger plötzlich an ihrer Klitoris angekommen waren. Sie massierten das kleine, sensible Nervenbündel, strichen darüber oder zogen kleine Kreise darum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena!“ stöhnte Leonie. Sie hatte das Gefühl das sie nur aus einem einzigen Körperteil bestand. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob sie ihre Arme oder Beine noch spürte, jegliche Gefühle, einfach alles fokussierte sich auf diese eine Stelle bei ihr, auf ihre heiße Mitte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihre Atmung kam unregelmäßig, Leonie hatte Schwierigkeiten sich darauf zu konzentrieren als sie sich Lena verzweifelt entgegen streckte, im Versuch ihre Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren.Auf einmal bemerkte Leonie wie Lenas Zunge an ihrem Mund entlang fuhr und um Einlass bat, den sie natürlich nur zu gerne gewährte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nur einen Moment später stöhnte sie hemmungslos in den Kuss hinein und krallte sich mit ihren Händen an Lenas Rücken fest als diese mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Sie war sich fast sicher das sie ihr weh tun musste, aber Lena sagte kein Wort. Sie wartete einen Moment bis sie sich sicher war das Leonie sich in ihre Finger gewöhnt hatte bevor sie langsam anfing sie zu bewegen und immer schneller wurde. Ihren Daumen benutzte sie dabei weiterhin um Leonies Klitoris zu massieren. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Leo, du bist so unglaublich eng.“ seufzte Lena auf.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Gott Lena bitte, bitte Lena, hör nicht auf, das fühlt sich so verdammt gut an...Lena!“ stöhnte Leonie immer wieder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena hatte aber gar ein Bedürfnis dazu aufzuhören, sie hatte sich ein anderes Ziel gesetzt. Sie wollte den einen Punkt in Leonie finden der diese zum Wahnsinn treiben würde. Den ach so ominösen G-Punkt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Auf der Suche nach ihr fügte sie noch einen weiteren Finger dazu, der alleine schon fast genug war um Leonie zum Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sie fing an ihre Finger zu biegen, je tiefer sie mit ihnen in Leonie versank. Lena wusste das sie ihren G-Punkt gefunden hatte als Leonie plötzlich die Augen weit aufriss und nach Luft schnappte, wie ein Fisch der aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie wusste es war gleich soweit. Durch Lenas Finger in ihr, sowie ihrem Daumen an ihrer Klitoris wusste sie das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis zum Höhepunkt gelangen würde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als sie wusste das es endlich soweit war, sie bereits die ersten Anzeichen dieses unglaublichen Gefühles, dieses wunderschönen Kribbeln, fast schon spürten konnte, zog sich Lena urplötzlich aus ihr zurück und Leonie sah sie komplett ungläubig und unheimlich frustriert an. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena, was, wieso...nein, bitte Lena.“ flehte sie sie fast an. Sie konnte nicht glauben das ihre Freundin sie so sehr quälte. Sie war so nah dran gewesen, sie wäre fast gekommen, da war sie sich sicher und Lena wusste dies auch, warum, wie konnte sie ausgerechnet dann aufhören?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Du hast doch gesagt ich kann machen was ich will.“ grinste Lena frech.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„So war das aber nicht gemeint.“ beschwerte sich Leonie weinerlich. Sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl kurz vorm Weinen zu stehen. Sie war so kurz vorm Orgasmus gewesen, dieses Gefühlschaos in ihr machte sie fertig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ganz ruhig meine Kleine, ich hab nicht vor aufzuhören, versprochen.“ meinte Lena lächelnd. „Schließlich hast du so lange darauf gewartet, wir beide haben darauf lange gewartet, da darf es doch nicht so schnell vorbei sein, oder? Genieß es einfach...“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena...“ meinte Leonie nur langgezogen. Warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen musste sie so sehr zu foltern, war ihr unbegreiflich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena hatte jedoch ein Einsehen mit ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen ausgiebigen Kuss auf den Mund ehe sie anfing sich weiter nach unten zu küssen. Bedacht darauf ihr nicht wieder weh zu tun, war Leonies Narbe die einzige Stelle an ihrem Körper die sie nicht mit Küssen übersähte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Als Leonie klar wurde was Lena im Sinn hatte, stockte ihr der Atem und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zunehmend, je näher Lena ihrem Ziel kam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie wurde immer ungeduldiger, je länger Lena brauchte. Sie war mittlerweile so erregt, sie würde wahnsinnig werden wenn Lena nicht bald etwas machen würde. So sehr wie in diesem Moment hatte Leonie sie noch nie gebraucht. Sie wollte endlich erlöst werden, sie brauchte diese Erlösung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So weit es ihr möglich war spreizte sie ihre Beine um Lena so viel Platz wie möglich zu verschaffen als diese endlich unten angekommen war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena platzierte ihre Hände jeweils an Leonies Oberschenkeln und sah sie herausfordern an. Leonie wurde immer frustrierter je länger Lena nichts machte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lenaaaa!“ Ihr anfängliches beschweren ging in ein lautes Stöhnen über als Lena sie mit ihrer Zunge endlich an ihrer heißen Mitte berührte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gekonnt ignorierte Lena erneut die Stell an der Leonie ihre Zunge am meisten spüren wollte, am meisten brauchte, nach der sie sich am meisten sehnte. Leonie hatte das Gefühl bald den Verstand zu verlieren und oben und unten nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden zu können. Lenas Zunge war einfach unglaublich. Die Gefühle die sie in ihr hervorriefen waren unbeschreiblich, aber so sehr sie es auch wollte, es war einfach noch nicht genug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Langsam aber intensiv ließ Lena schließlich ihre Zunge über Leonies Klitoris schnellen. Jedes Mal wenn sie sie berührte, brachte sie einen anderen Ton der Lust und Ekstase aus Leonie heraus. Ein leises Keuchen, ein tiefes Stöhnen, ein sanftes Wimmern. Leonie konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihre Finger waren schon unglaublich genug gewesen , aber ihre Zunge steigerte die Intensität noch einmal um einiges. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in Lenas Haaren um etwas Halt zu finden und Lena noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie fing fast an zu wimmern als Lena sich kurz zurück zog und sie sie nicht mehr auf ihrer Perle spürte. Es dauerte aber nicht lange da spürte sie sie wieder, direkt an ihrem Eingang, bevor Lena mit ihrer Zunge tief in sie eindrang und Leonie laut aufstöhnen musste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lenas Zunge konnte sie so tief erreichen, nicht ganz so tief wie ihre Finger, aber immer noch tief genug um immer und immer wieder ihren G-Punkt zu erreichen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Bitte Lena.“ stöhnte Leonie inzwischen ununterbrochen. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand und konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Perle verlangte nach Lenas Mund, gleichzeitig wollte sie ihre Zunge aber weiterhin in sich spüren, beides gleichzeitig konnte sie aber nicht haben und das machte sie schier fertig. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Die Entscheidung nahm ihr Lena aber an, als sie ihre Zunge mit drei Fingern ersetzte und diesen den Weg zurück zu Leonies Klitoris fand und um sie herumwirbelte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Bitte, hör nicht auf, Lena...ich komm gleich, ich bin so nah...“ Leonie wollte das dieses Gefühl nie endete, zur gleichen Zeit hielt sie es vor Frustration, Erregung und Lust aber kaum noch aus und wollte, brauchte Erlösung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Komm, komm für mich.“ raunte Lena ihr mit ihrer rauen Stimme zu, was Leonie durch die Vibrationen in ihrer Mitte, nur noch lauter aufstöhnen ließ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Gott, bitte Lena, ja bitte, Le...-...na!“ Als Lena schließlich ihre Finger wieder bog und wiederholt Leonies G-Punkt stimulierte und gleichzeitig nicht erkennbare Buchstaben und Formen auf Leonies Perle schrieb, war es um Leonie geschehen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie hatte das Gefühl fast ohnmächtig zu werden als dieses pulsierende Gefühl immer stärker wurde und begann sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Ihr drehte sich der Kopf und ihr Körper fing unkontrollierbar anfing an zu zittern, ihr Atem ging immer unregelmäßiger als alles andere um sie herum verschwand, es war wie ein nicht enden wollender Vulkanausbruch. Eine Welle der Lust ging durch Leonies ganzen Körper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie kaum eine Chance nach diesem intensiven Orgasmus wieder zu Atem zu kommen als Lena, ohne Pause, direkt weitermachte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um Leonies empfindliche Klitoris und sie fing an sanft daran zu saugen, während sich ihre Finger weiter in ihr bewegten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena...was...?“ brachte Leonie mühevoll stöhnend hervor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Alles gut mein Schatz, du wirst noch mal kommen.“ unterbrach Lena für einen Moment ihr Tun, ehe sie einen Moment vorsichtig mit ihren Zähnen an Leonies Perle knabberte, bevor sie ihren Mund erneut darum schloss und begann stärker zu saugen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jegliche Antwort blieb Leonie im Halse stecken, als sie laut aufstöhnte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Für einen Augenblick war alles was Leonie spürte Lenas Mund und ihre Finger zwischen ihre Beinen als die Gefühle erneut so tief wie noch nie zuvor über sie hereinbrachen und sie Lenas Namen herausschrie, ehe sie kraft und atemlos unter ihr zusammensackte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie brauchte einen Moment bis sie wieder richtig atmen konnte, Lena sah sie während dieser Zeit nur liebevoll an. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht? Das war absolute Wahnsinn.“ seufzte Leonie atemlos. Lena grinste sie an. „Dann hat sich das Warten doch definitiv gelohnt.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ohja.“ Jetzt grinste auch Leonie und setzte sich auf um Lena zu küssen. „Jetzt bist du dran.“ erklärte sie und wollte ihre Positionen wechseln, wurde allerdings von Lena aufgehalten. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Du sollst dich doch ausruhen.“ bestimmte sie. Leonie sah sie verwirrt an. „Aber was ist mit dir?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Keine Sorge.“ meinte Lena lächelnd und strich Leonie eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Bei dem Gedanken das es genauso vorher angefangen hatte wurde ihr warm ums Herz. „Du hast noch genügend Zeit dich zu revanchieren. Vor allem jetzt wo ich deine Narbe auch gesehen habe und sich nichts verändert hat, kann ich dir auf jeden Fall beim Dusche oder Baden helfen. Für Sex haben wir noch mehr als genug Zeit.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leonie wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber durch ein starkes Gähnen ihrerseits unterbrochen. Der Tag war für sie doch sehr anstrengend gewesen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich etwas gemacht hatte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Komm.“ sagte Lena liebevoll. „Wir legen uns hin.“ Leonie sah sie nur an.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Was ist?“ wollte Lena wissen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Das ist unfair.“ schmollte Leonie. „Warum bin ich nackt und du noch fast komplett angezogen?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Weil du einfach unwiderstehlich bist.“ grinste Lena frech zurück.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Lena.“ beschwerte sich Leonie grummelnd, die lachte aber nur. „Ja, so heiße ich?“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie gab dann aber doch nach und zog sich ebenfalls noch schnell die letzten Klamotten aus und kuschelte sich mit Leonie unter der Decke aneinander.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich liebe dich Lena.“ sagte Leonie glücklich, während sie ihren Kopf auf Lenas Brust legte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ich liebe dich auch Leonie.“ antwortete Lena und schlang ihre Arme um Leonies Bauch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Es war laut und heiß. So unglaublich heiß. Sie waren erst am Ende vom Aufwärmen angelangt, aber Leonie kam es so vor, als hätte sie bereits einen ganzen Marathon hinter sich so sehr war sie am schwitzen.</p><p>Es war der frühe Abend am 06.August. Das Finale der Europameisterschaft stand endlich an. Wochenlang hatten sie dafür trainiert, sich von Spiel zu Spiel gekämpft und allen Herausforderungen die ihnen auf dem Weg begegnet waren mutig getrotzt, zusammen. Als Team.</p><p>Jetzt standen sie hier um ihren Titel zu verteidigen. Gegen Frankreich, einen ihrer stärksten Gegner.</p><p>Das Stadion war fast komplett voll. Der Frauenfußball hatte sich in den letzten Jahren extrem gesteigert was seine Bekanntheit und Beliebtheit anging. Die Zuschauer waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Spielen bei der WM in Kanada oder den Olympischen Spielen in Brasilien, aber sie waren bei weitem mehr als bei der letzten EM bei der sie angetreten waren.</p><p>Für manche war es ihr erstes, großes Turnier, ihre erste EM, für Leonie und einige andere bereits die Zweite, oder sogar die Dritte und doch war Leonie jedes Mal vor so einem Spiel wieder unglaublich aufgeregt. </p><p>Das Lena, im Gegensatz zu dem letzten großen Turnier wieder dabei war, half ihr dabei ungemein, Selbst wenn sie nicht zusammen auf dem Spielfeld standen, allein ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte Leonie immens.</p><p>Auch wenn dies jetzt und heute nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie beide standen in der Startelf für dieses Finale. Lena rechts als Stürmer und Leonie als rechter Außenverteidiger. </p><p>Sie waren am Ende vom Aufwärmen. Jetzt hatten sie noch mal eine kurze Teambesprechung, bevor sie zur Nationalhymne rausgehen und das Spiel beginnen würde. </p><p>Die meisten waren schon auf dem Weg zurück in die Kabine, manche waren sogar schon drinnen, unter ihnen auch Lena.. Sie war schon den ganzen Tag etwas merkwürdig gewesen. Tabea hatte vermutet das sie Angst vor einer neuen Verletzung hatte. Leonie war sich da nicht so sicher.</p><p>Leonie selbst war noch auf dem Feld. Ihre Aufgabe war es die letzten Bälle vom Aufwärmen noch einzusammeln. Ein Problem damit hatte sie nicht, bei Bayern war es genauso, auch wenn das bedeutete das sie immer eine der letzten in der Kabine war.</p><p>Als sie endlich auch den letzten Ball eingesammelt hatte, waren alle ihre Teammitglieder schon in der Kabine und auch von den Französinnen waren bis auf Claire Lavogez alle weg. Vom Trainerteam sah sie nur noch vereinzelt Mitglieder, aber nicht viele. </p><p>Kurz vorm Eingang des Spielertunnels versperrte Lavogez ihr auf einmal den Weg.</p><p>„Könnte ich bitte durch?“ fragte sie leicht genervt. „Ich muss zurück in die Kabine zu meinem Team, dort wo du wahrscheinlich auch sein solltest.“</p><p>Diese fing scheinheilig an zu grinsen. „Ach, und ich dachte du liebst Aufmerksamkeit und Medienrummel um dich?“</p><p>„Was soll das heißen?“ Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihrer Gegnerin. Sie bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, so wie sie grinste konnte das nichts gutes bedeuten. </p><p>„Naja, Aufmerksamkeit von den Medien hatten du und deine Freundin in der letzten Zeit ja mehr als genug, was? Ihr seid momentan schließlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1.“ sagte Lavogez unschuldig. </p><p>„Das ist nicht unsere Schuld, dafür können wir nichts.“ wehrte Leonie die angedeutete Aufmerksamkeit ab.</p><p>Lavogez schien mitleidig zu seufzen. „Ach Maier, weißt du, wenn ihr an einem warmen Sommertag unterwegs seid und euch auf die Suche nach euren Freunden macht, solltet ihr nicht ganz so offensichtlich agieren, wenn ihr nicht wollt das ihr in der nächsten Zeitung landet.“</p><p>Leonie wollte einen bissigen Kommentar zurückgeben, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel: „Moment mal, woher weißt du das wir auf dem Weg zu unseren Freundinnen waren? Das stand nirgendwo, das kannst du gar nicht wissen!“</p><p>Lavogez legte erschrocken, aber grinsend eine Hand auf ihren Mund. „Ups. Da hab ich wohl zu viel verraten, aber ich vertrau dir ein kleines Geheimnis an: Mein größtes Hobby zurzeit ist das Fotografieren und meine Fotos kommen in letzter Zeit richtig gut an bei den Zeitungen...“</p><p>Leonies Augen wurden größer und ihr Gesicht blasser, als sie erkannte was Lavogez da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. </p><p>„Du...du bist...du bist Schuld, das...“ stammelte sie.</p><p>„Du gehörst nicht gerade zu der schnellen Sorte, oder? Aber ganz recht.“ grinste sie boshaft. „Ich hab eure Beziehung öffentlich gemacht indem ich das Foto an alle verschickt habe.“</p><p>Leonie stand stocksteif da als sie versuchte mit den Informationen umzugehen. Lavogez begann nur zu lachen vor Schadenfreude. </p><p>„Leo? Kommst du endlich? Wir warten schon alle auf...Was ist denn hier los?“ hörten sie auf einmal die Stimme von Tabea.</p><p>„Sie...sie...sie hat...“ fing Leonie wieder an zu stottern, bekam aber keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus.</p><p>„Was die Kleine gerade versucht zu stammeln,“ meinte Lavogez grinsend „ist das ich für das Outing verantwortlich bin. Ich hab das Foto gemacht und verschickt.“</p><p>„Leonie? Stimmt das?“ wandte sich Tabea sofort an ihre Freundin. Als diese leicht nickte, verwandelte sich Tabeas anfängliche Verwirrung sofort in Wut um, als sie ihre Gegnerin böse anfunkelte. „Na warte, das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben! Komm Leo, wir gehen zu den anderen.“ Sie nahm Leonie am Arm und ging mit ihr in die Kabine.</p><p>„Ihr könnt mir gar nichts beweisen!“ rief Lavogez ihnen hinterher. </p><p>„Ihr glaubt nicht was gerade passiert ist.“ rief Tabea sauer, als sie mit Leonie im Schlepptau in die Kabine stürmte und alle Gespräche von Steffi und Co unterbrach.</p><p>„Leo, was ist passiert?“ fragte Lena sofort und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm.</p><p>„Sie wurde aber nicht wieder von irgendeinem Spinner bedroht, oder?“ fragte Sara rhetorisch.</p><p>„Moment mal, was?!“ mischte sich Steffi sofort ein und Sara wurde leicht rot. „Ach nichts.“</p><p>„Was war denn jetzt?“ wollte Svenja wissen.</p><p>„Eine von den Französinnen, Lagovzez, hat sie aufgehalten und zugegeben, dass sie...“ fing Tabea aufgebracht an.</p><p>„...das sie für unser Outing verantwortlich ist.“ beendete Leonie den Satz.</p><p>„Sie hat bitte was?!“ fragte Lena ungläubig und auch die anderen sahen sie ungläubig und sauer an.</p><p>„Was machen wir jetzt? Wir können das nicht einfach so auf uns sitzen lassen.“ Entschlossen, aber hilfesuchend sah Melanie in die Runde.</p><p>„Wir schlagen sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen.“ mischte sich Saskia ein, als sie von den anderen nur verwirrt angesehen wurde, fuhr sie fort: „Leonie, kannst du spielen?“ Als die Angesprochene nickte, fuhr Saskia zufrieden fort. „Dann ist die Sache klar. Wut ist unser Ansporn, wir werden uns nicht nochmal dadurch verunsichern lassen und verlieren. Und das ist auch die beste Rache. Wir sind im Finale der EM, Lavogez hat das bestimmt nicht so ausgerechnet jetzt zugegeben. Aber wenn wir jetzt unseren Zorn als Ansporn nehmen und einfach alles geben und gewinnen, dann ist das sie beste Rache, weil sie dann genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht hat, was sie wollte.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Die deutsche Mannschaft war von Beginn an um Spielkontrolle bemüht, während die Französinnen vor allem auf Fehler lauerten um zu überfallartigen Attacken anzusetzen.</p><p>Frankreichs Couch Echouafni hatte sein Team hervorragend auf den Gegner eingestellt. Die eigenen Strafräume hielten sie dicht und in die Zweikämpfe gingen sie kompromisslos zur Sache. Vor allem Svenja und Lena bekamen immer wieder die Härte der Französinnen zu spüren.</p><p>Gegen den Ansporn und die Wut der Deutschen kamen sie aber zunächst nicht an. Die deutsche Elf setzte gut an und hatte von Beginn an gute Gelegenheiten.</p><p>Zunächst wurde Linda im letzten Moment geblockt, dann scheiterte Anja an Bouhaddi bevor Maro knapp über das Tor schoss. </p><p>Nach und nach fanden die Franzosen aber besser ins Spiel. In der 33. Minute musste die in der Abwehr hervorragende Tabea Kemme kurz vor der Linie retten um schlimmeres zu verhindern. </p><p>Ein Standard musste es dann wieder richten. Der lange Schuss von Maro nach der Ecke, wurde vor Svenjas Füße geblockt, die aus kurzer Distanz schoss und den Ball versenkte. Die Freude der Deutschen war grenzenlos als sie sich alle fast auf Svenja warfen. </p><p>Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Leonie dennoch den giftigen Blick den Lagogez ihr und Lena zuwarf, aber es ging schon weiter. </p><p>Unglücklicherweise hatte Josephine einen reinen Blackout als sie den Ball aus dem Mittelfeld unbedrängt zurück köpfte und damit eine Steilvorlage für Lavogez lieferte. Beim dem Versuch noch zu retten foulte sie aber selber im Strafraum und bekam vom Schiedsrichter die gelbe Karte sowie einen Elfmeter, den Le Sommer eiskalt verwandelte und zum Ausgleich in der ersten Hälfte schoss.</p><p>Die Franzosen wirkten in der zweiten Hälfte zwingender, während sich die Deutschen von der sehr körperbetonten Spielweise beeindrucke ließen. </p><p>Völlig überfordert war auch Isabel Kerschwoski mit der Bewachung von Thomis, die mit ihrer Schnelligkeit ein ständiger Gefahrenherd für die deutsche Abwehr war. </p><p>Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten befreite sich die DFB Auswahl mehr vom französischen Druck und hatte wieder erste Chancen als sich Dallmann auf der rechten Seite durchsetzte und Marozsan in der Mitte bediente. Sie wurde allerdings beim Abschluss gestört. </p><p>Die Französinnen waren schnell wieder klar dabei und die bis dahin fehlerlose Abwehr von Leonie und Tabea hatte Le Sommer erst mal nicht im Blick und der Schuss von ihr passte perfekt ins lange Eck. </p><p>„War wohl nichts mit dem 'Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben', oder?“ grinste anschließend Lavogez Tabea und Lena im Vorbeigehen süffisant ins Gesicht. </p><p>„Du verdammte...!“ zischte Lena sauer, wurde aber direkt von Tabea zurückgehalten. </p><p>„Hör auf, du weißt was Steffi gesagt hat und eine rote Karte können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen.“ raunte sie ihr zu, woraufhin sich Lena wieder etwas beruhigte. </p><p>Keine zehn Minuten später hatte Lavogez den Ball und rannte aufs Tor zu um den Deckel zuzumachen, aber Lena grätschte mit vollem Risiko in sie und den Ball rein, bekam dafür die gelbe Karte, aber dass war ich völlig egal. </p><p>Den Freistoß verschenkten die Franzosen als sie ihn direkt auf Leonie schossen, sie sofort über die rechte Außenseite so schnell sie konnte nach vorne rannte. Kurz vor Spielfeldende schickte sie eine perfekte Flanke in die Mitte auf Lena, die den Ball mit voller Wucht ins Tor drosch und Lavogez herausfordernd angrinste.</p><p>Die letzten Minuten wurden zwischen den beiden Mannschaften immer umkämpfter und es sah fast so aus als würde es die Verlängerung geben.</p><p>Dann zeigten Tabea und Svanje aber ihr eingespieltes Kombinationsspiel aus Potsdam, die den Ball nur so zwischen sich hin und her zauberten und ihre Gegner komplett ausdribbelten. Svenja machte kurz vor dem Tor eine Körpertäuschung, passte den Ball aber im letzten Moment auf Tabea zu, die ihn völlig freistehend ins Tor schoss und die Deutschen aufjubeln ließ. </p><p>Als nur wenige Minuten das Finale endlich abgepfiffen wurde, war der Jubel und die Freude grenzenlos als sie alle in die Mitte auf Tabea und Svenja zu rannten und sie komplett unter sich begruben. </p><p>Als sich sich nach gefühlten ewigen Moment wieder voneinander lösten, kamen die ersten Französinnen auf sie zu. </p><p>Trotz der schweren Enttäuschung wollten sie ihre Gegner beglückwünschen, vor allem Dzsenifer und Josephine, die ja beide mit vielen von ihnen zusammen in Lyon spielten. </p><p>Lena suchte direkt nach Lavogez. </p><p>„Was willst du?“ giftete diese sie sofort an.</p><p>„Weißt du eigentlich haben wir unseren Sieg dir zu verdanken.“ sagte Lena zu ihr. </p><p>„Was soll das heißen?“ fragte sie misstrauisch und ihre Augen verengten sich weiter als auch Leonie zu ihnen stieß. </p><p>„Dein Geständnis vorher hat uns hauptsächlich wütend gemacht.“ fing diese an. </p><p>„Und deine Blicke während dem Spiel haben das noch verstärkt.“ machte Lena weiter. „Wir haben diese Wut als Ansporn genommen, wer weiß ob wir ohne gewonnen hätten.“</p><p>„Du hast dir also damit nur selbst eine Grube gegraben.“ meinte Leonie.</p><p>Lavogez wurde knallrot im Gesicht als sie, sie wütend anstarrte. „Ihr könnt mich mal, ihr...“</p><p>Claire stopp, das reicht!“ wurde sie von Le Sommer unterbrochen, die ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Lavogez schnaubte nur auf, zog sich aber zurück und Le Sommer sah Leonie und Lena an. </p><p>„Wir haben mitbekommen was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Es tut uns allen Leid.“</p><p>„Ihr könnt doch gar nichts dafür.“ meinte Leonie verwirrt. </p><p>„Aber wir haben es auch nicht verhindert. Wir sind ein Team und haben es trotzdem zugelassen. Das war nicht richtig. Ich bin froh das ihr euch deswegen nicht habt unterkriegen lassen, auch wenn wir so jetzt verloren haben. Es tut uns jedenfalls Leid.“ erklärte Le Sommer ihre Beweggründe. </p><p>Lena nickte ihr zu. „Das wissen wir zu schätzen, danke.“</p><p>Le Sommer nickte ebenfalls und ließ die Beiden wieder alleine. </p><p>„Wir haben es geschafft!“ sagte Leonie auf einmal und fiel Lena glücklich um den Hals.</p><p>„Hey Leo, komm mal her, wir müssen dir was zeigen!“ hörten sie auf einmal Tabea, Melanie und Svenja rufen. </p><p>Leonie seufzte tief, Lena dagegen grinste nur. „Geh schon, wir können nachher noch genügend feiern wenns nach mir geht.“</p><p>„Okay, bis gleich. Was auch immer die wieder von mir wollen.“ murmelte Leonie mehr zu sich selbst und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freundinnen. </p><p>Gleichzeitig kam Saskia auf Lena zu. Diese sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und?“</p><p>„Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bin kann es losgehen.“ sagte Saskia und drückte Lena etwas in die Hand. „Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht wenn Leonie vorher nicht von Lavogez aufgehalten wäre und du es den anderen nicht hättest erzählen können?“ </p><p>„In dem Fall wäre mir schon irgendwas eingefallen, aber so war es ja zum Glück nicht.“ grinste Lena sie nur an. </p><p>Saskia schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Optimist, weißt du das eigentlich?“ </p><p>„Ja, das wurde mir schon öfter gesagt, wobei das eigentlich eher Leonie zu verdanken ist, irgendwie hab ich es mir von ihr abgeschaut.“ lachte auch Lena. „Und jetzt hol endlich die anderen.“</p><p>„Wie du willst.“ meinte Saskia und ging in Richtung Spielertunnel.</p><p>Als Leonie sich währenddessen auf dem Weg zu ihren Freundinnen befand, fielen ihr zwei Dinge auf. </p><p>Zum einen waren die Mitarbeiter der UEFA bereits dabei alles für die Siegerehrung vorzubereiten. Die Schnelligkeit überraschte sie zwar etwas, aber im Großen und Ganzen dachte sie auch nicht weiter darüber nach. </p><p>Was sie eher wunderte, waren ihre Mitspielerinnen. Normalerweise würden diese jetzt auf dem Feld feiern bis zum Umfallen, auch wenn die meisten von ihnen schon einiges an Turnieren und Wettkämpfen gewonnen hatten, es war doch immer wieder etwas besonderes. </p><p>Stattdessen liefen sie teilweise wild durcheinander als hätten sie irgendwas vor und tuschelten miteinander. </p><p>„Sagt mal, wisst ihr was mit den anderen los ist?“ fragte sie deshalb Tabea, Svenja und Melanie als sie bei ihnen angekommen war. Diese wechselten einen schnellen Blick miteinander. </p><p>„Nein, wieso?“ sagte Tabea sofort.</p><p>„Na weil...ist ja auch egal. Was wolltet ihr mir denn jetzt zeigen?“ meinte Leonie. </p><p>„Äh...“ hilfesuchend sah Svenja zu den anderen beiden. Sie hatten sich nicht wirklich überlegt was sie Leonie sagen wollten, sie sollten sie nur von Lena wegbekommen damit diese mit Saskia reden konnte.</p><p>„Was machen die denn hier?“ Ersparte Leonie ihnen eine Antwort als sie sah das Saskia mit Kessi, Natze, Celia, Lira, Mel, sowie ein paar Bayern Mädels, darunter Nora, Viki, Carina, Sarah, Gina, Manuela, Tinja, sowie Laura, Clara und Lia aufs Feld kam. Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, lief sie sofort auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. </p><p>„Leo, warte...“ rief Melanie, aber vergebens. „Verdammt!“</p><p>„Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Kommt, es geht gleich los.“ meinte Svenja und lief los, Melanie und Tabea folgten ihr. </p><p>„Kessi! Was macht ihr denn hier?“ rief Leonie strahlend und umarmte die Freundin. Das die anderen lächelnd an ihr vorbei gingen bemerkte sie nur nebenher. </p><p>Nadine grinste sie an. „Das hast du Lena zu verdanken.“</p><p>„Lena?“ fragte Leonie. „Wieso das denn?“ </p><p>„Dreh dich um.“ sagte Nadine nur geheimnisvoll. </p><p>Als Leonie eben das tat, verschlug es ihr fast die Sprache. Alle ihre Freunde und Teamkollegen, selbst die Trainer und ein Teil der Französinnen hatten sich auf dem Spielfeld in einem großen Kreis aufgestellt und mittendrin stand Lena. </p><p>„Geh zu ihr.“ flüsterte Nadine und gab Leonie einen kleinen Schubser. </p><p>Langsam ging Leonie auf Lena zu. Alle Augen waren auf die Beiden gerichtet, was dazu führte das Leonies Herz noch schneller schlug als es es so schon tat. Was sollte das ganze nur?</p><p>„Lena, was ist hier los?“ fragte sie ihre Freundin als sie bei ihr angekommen war. Die sah sie nur voller Lieber an, ehe sie mit sprechen begann. Im Hintergrund fing leise an Musik zu spielen.</p><p> </p><p>„Die Liebe.</p><p>Sie ist so ein einfaches Wort und doch so schwer zu beschreiben. Jeder verbindet damit etwas anderes. Es gibt so viele Arten von Liebe und Liebe kann so viel sein. Schön, unbeschreiblich, leidenschaftlich, leicht, schwer, schmerzhaft. Vor allem aber ist es ein so starkes Wort. Ein so wahnsinniges Gefühl. Manche spüren es in Form von Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Manche spüren es im Herzen welches doppelt so schnell schlägt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zwei Herzen eine Liebe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Das Chaos war perfekt </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Für mich ist die Liebe bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Alle Stärken und Schwächen annehmen und jemanden zu lieben eben weil und obwohl er so ist. Seit ich dich kenne, Leonie, gibt es für mich in der Liebe kein „Ich“ oder „Du“ mehr, sondern immer nur ein „Wir“.</p><p>Viele sagen das unsere Liebe falsch ist, das sie nicht richtig ist, aber was andere sagen ist mir egal. Was zählt: Ich liebe dich. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Es war nicht immer einfach</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Das haben wir gleich gecheckt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seit ich dich kenne ist mein Leben anders geworden. Schöner, heller, bunter und besser.</p><p>Du bist der Sonnenschein in meinem Leben. Wann immer ich dein Lachen sehe oder höre geht es mir gut. Ich möchte nie mehr ohne dich sein. Deine Liebe und Verständnis, deine Wärme, deine Nähe und dein Vertrauen möchte ich an jedem Tag in meinem Leben spüren und Dich immer um mich haben. </p><p>Du bist meine andere Hälfte, meine bessere Hälfte. Ohne dich fehlt bei mir etwas, ohne dich bin ich nicht komplett.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sie haben immer gesagt aus uns wird nichts werden</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie haben immer gesagt am Ende bleiben nur Scherben</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie haben immer gesagt das unser Plan nicht funktioniert</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sie werden schon sehen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ich werde immer bei dir sein, egal wohin uns unsere Wege auch führen werden. Auch wenn ich hoffe dass sich unsere Wege niemals trennen werden, mich wirst du nicht mehr so leicht los.“</p><p> </p><p>Während Leonie am Anfang noch verwirrt war und nicht genau wusste was das Ganze sollte, wurde ihre bei Lenas Worten nach und nach alles klar. Ihr stiegen Tränen in den Augen auf als ihr klar wurde was hier gerade vor sich ging und was Lena dafür alles auf sich genommen haben musste. </p><p>Vor allem das so viele von ihren Freunden, alte und neue, dabei waren bedeutete ihr so viel.</p><p>Das sie im gleichen Moment auch so ziemlich von allen Kameras und Journalisten fotografiert und beobachtet wurden, war ihr dabei ziemlich egal, was vor wenigen Tagen noch komplett anders gewesen wäre.</p><p>Aber Lena hatte Recht. Es war egal was alle anderen von ihnen dachten und ihre Beziehung war mittlerweile auch so schon veröffentlicht, auch wenn es erst ein paar Tage her war.</p><p> </p><p>„Du bist der Mensch der mein Leben lebenswert macht. Dich kennen zu lernen war das beste was mir je passiert ist und ich möchte immer für dich da sein, so wie du jederzeit für mich da warst, wenn ich dich brauchte. </p><p>Für immer will ich morgens in deine schönen Augen sehen, für immer Abends mit dir schlafen gehen, für immer möchte ich mit dir mein Leben verbringen.</p><p>Mit dir liebe ich meine beste Freundin, die beste die ich mir wünschen könnte und die Liebe meines Lebens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wofür hat man ein Herz wenn man nicht drauf hört</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dass wir nicht perfekt sind hat uns nie gestört</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wofür hat man ein Herz wenn man nicht drauf hört</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dein Lächeln lässt mich immer wieder aufs Neue die Probleme des Alltags vergessen, sein sie noch so schwerwiegend. Das Strahlen deiner Augen lässt alle Dunkelheit in mit verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst, aber sobald ich in deiner Nähe bin, wir alles andere völlig unbedeutend. </p><p>Mein Engel, meine Kleine, du bist mir der liebste Mensch auf dieser Welt. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und verspreche dir dich immer glücklich zu machen und dir all deine Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen, wenn du mich lässt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Na und, ist mir egal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was die anderen über uns sagen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na und, scheiß egal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Werd dich für immer in meinem Herzen tragen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meine Gefühle für dich sind so groß das ich sie kaum in Worte fassen kann. Du machst mich so unglaublich glücklich. Ich habe keine Worte die beschreiben könnten was du mir bedeutest.</p><p>Ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz. Alle deine Fehler, Alles. </p><p>Wir haben zusammen schon so viel durchmachen müssen, gute wie schlechte Dinge, sie haben uns stärker gemacht, uns noch mehr zusammengeschweißt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Denn das ist unser Leben es ist unsre Zeit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Werd dich für immer lieben auch nach jedem Streit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na und ist mir egal</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Liebe kostet nichts und ist doch das schönste Gefühl wenn es von der richtigen Person kommt. Liebe ist nicht vergänglich, aber Zeit ist es, deswegen müssen wir sie nutzen.</p><p>Letztes Jahr habe ich dich gefragt ob du mein Seeotter werden willst, heute frage ich dich ob du es bleiben willst für immer.</p><p>Eigentlich bin ich nicht der Typ dafür, man konnte mich immer damit jagen, aber mit dir ist das anders. Seit ein paar Wochen steht die Ehe für alle fest, deswegen frage ich dich: Willst du mich Heiraten?“</p><p> </p><p>Zum Ende ihrer Worte hin war Lena auf die Knie gegangen und zog eine kleine Schatulle hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Saskia hatte sie für sie während dem Spiel für sie aufbewahrt und gerade wieder gegeben. </p><p>In ihr war ein Ring und es war der schönste Ring den Leonie je gesehen hatte. Er war Gold ineinander verflochten und hatte in der Mitte einen kleinen Diamanten. </p><p>Leonie wurde warm ums Herz als sie Lena liebevoll ansah. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich während ihren Worten extrem verschnellert und ihre Knie kamen ihr vor wie Butter, so weich waren sie geworden, es war ein halbes Wunder für sie selbst das sie noch stand. </p><p>„Ja...ja, natürlich will ich!“ brachte sie unter Tränen hervor und zauberte damit ein großes Lächeln auf Lenas Gesicht als sie wieder aufstand und Leonie den Ring über den Finger strich. Einen Moment sahen sie einander nur in die Augen, ehe sie sie sich küssten und dabei versuchten alle Gefühle in ihm hineinzubringen, während um sie herum ihre Freunde und alle anderen anfingen zu klatschen und zu johlen, sich für sie freuten. </p><p>In diesem Moment war Leonie egal das alle sie sehen konnten, das sie vermutlich schon wieder in den Zeitungen landen würden. In diesem zählte nur ihre Liebe zueinander. </p><p>Sie sahen nur einander an als sie sich wieder lösten, die Menschen um sie herum existierten gerade nicht für sie. </p><p>„Halte meine Hand?“ fragte Lena </p><p>„Immer.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>